Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Hellia
by Ventus Bakugan Master
Summary: After Lisanna returns to Team Natsu, Lucy overhears that she was just a weak team member and decides to leave Fairy Tail. After finding a book she believes to be "Lack Magic", Lucy discovers that the spells are strong but it doesn't explain why she encounters an evil clone named Lucy Hellia in dreams. When she joins Sabertooth, will Lucy love her malicious strength? Please review.
1. The Emotional Edge

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Even though this story is Rated T for teenagers, I might change it to M-rated. It just depends on my ideas for certain chapters. This story includes straight and yuri pairings, just so you know. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

For the last three weeks, Lucy was forced to go on missions alone. Lisanna Strauss had finally returned to Earth from Edolas, and she had some catching up to do with the other members of Team Natsu. Everyone in the guild gave their attention to Lisanna, and ignored Lucy. The Celestial Spirit Mage wasn't infuriated about it, because she knew that she'd have one thing Lisanna didn't have. A lover named Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy and Natsu had been dating for a month now, and she normally kicked Natsu out of her bathtub, but she would gladly let him sleep in the same bed with her. Lucy liked Natsu's warm body heat, especially during the wintertime, and Natsu liked how Lucy's body felt so soft when he was snuggled up against her. She smelled strongly of vanilla shampoo, and Lucy would let dessert get all over her face for Natsu to lick it off and taste how sweet it was.

However, what happened next was sure to put a halt to their relationship. Even though she sat at a table far from the bar, Lucy could hear the conversation going on between the other members of Team Natsu.

"No, Lucy's not that important to our team. Out of all of us, she's the weakest one in the group." Natsu said with an honest look on his face. He didn't like to keep things bottled up, and he felt like he needed to say it.

"I completely agree with you for once. We always do most of the work, while Lucy lets her spirits do the fighting for her. We definitely don't need her in next year's Grand Magic Games, that's for sure." Gray replied to Natsu, with a kind look on his face.

Lucy clenched her fists in sheer anger because of what her friends had just said. Then again, they were somewhat correct. Lucy had volunteered for all the events that occurred in that five day span and she got last place in all of them! It's not her fault she had so much confidence, but skill was a completely different thing. At the end of it all, Fairy Tail got 6th place. Pathetic, isn't it?

"That's somewhat harsh on her, don't you think? Besides, what if we're one person short for a team next year? We might need Lucy. It's just like playing chess. All the pieces are needed, right?" Wendy told Natsu sweetly, as she noticed Lucy on the corner of her right eye.

"What if you had a piece that was totally useless and futile? It would be the same thing as having one less team member. Until she tries harder on her own, Lucy doesn't deserve to be here." Erza responded sternly, in contrast to Wendy's statement.

Tears slowly welled up in Lucy's eyes, as she heard what her friends were saying. She felt saddened, angry, betrayed, and manipulated. Her friends actually thought she was weighing down the team. Had she truly been just a replacement for Lisanna, who had been gone? All this time, had Team Natsu really not cared that much for her? All this emotional pain gave Lucy a slight headache, and she felt like she was hanging by her last strand of calmness.

The next bad remark that she heard would probably make Lucy go insane, and all the pain she had recently felt was slowly beginning to amplify inside her heart.

Lisanna sat down next to Natsu, who gently held her hand in his. Before Lisanna went missing, she had been dating Natsu for five months. They certainly had some chemistry, because Lisanna blushed while looking into Natsu's eyes.

"I missed you so much, Lisanna. No other girl in this guild matches your beauty, and I was wondering if we could start back from where we left off. Also, you make the best food that I've ever tasted. Your bed is so comfortable, as if it was a cloud. If it was, you're definitely an angel." Natsu explained while happily smiling at the blushing Lisanna.

"Thank you, Natsu. I'm glad to see you again." She replied kindly.

What happened next made Lucy feel shock, anger, pain, and sadness all over. The feelings of love and affection that Natsu had for Lisanna finally came out in the form of a passionate kiss, as the fire dragon slayer gently pressed his lips against Lisanna's, causing her to kiss back because of how Natsu's lips felt so very warm and sweet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lucy exclaimed loudly in anger, as she saw Natsu kissing Lisanna. The other guild members had turned their attention to Lucy, and Levy looked up from a book she was reading because this seemed way more interesting.

Lucy stomped over to where Team Natsu was sitting at the bar, and she slammed all the beer mugs on to the floor with a quick wave of her arm. Then, Lucy furiously threw a table at the wall. As it shattered in pieces, the other guild members blankly stared at her.

"I think of you fucking assholes as friends, and you talk shit about me?! I'm useless to you! I'm just a replacement for your princess over here?!" Lucy angrily shouted, while breathing heavily and viciously clenching her fists.

"We just speak the truth, Lucy. At least Wendy earned five points in the Grand Magic Games. You pretty much let us down, when Flare and Minerva were beating you down. You only got pushed out of the Naval Battle first to let the real fights begin." Erza explained bluntly, while glaring back at Lucy. Not only had she knocked over the beer mugs, but Erza gave her a glare that said, 'Don't hurt that strawberry cake, or I'll kill you.'

"Shut the hell up, you fucking bitch! I don't have any dealings with you right now! Natsu, you ungrateful manwhore! I do so much for you, and you treat me like I'm a piece of shit?! I hate you! You pretended to be my friend, but you were manipulating me! I can't believe you would see me as a replacement for Lisanna! We're through, Natsu! You broke my heart forever, because you're a stupid asshole! I'm sure you'll leave Lisanna, and date some slutty skank!" Lucy yelled harshly at the top of her lungs, and Gray covered Wendy's ears to not let her ears be exposed to so much profanity.

"Bunny-girl, don't refer to yourself. Natsu just didn't want someone who uses sex appeal as a weapon, instead of an actual weapon. Instead of yelling about people calling you weak, do some training. It'll hurt you, and it won't deafen everyone else's ears." Gajeel explained, as he looked annoyed.

Because of his strength, Lucy ignored Gajeel and angrily stomped her way upstairs to Makarov's office. She couldn't take it anymore. Lucy thought things would get worse for her, so she pursued the only option.

Lucy strode up to Makarov, and slammed her palm down on to his desk. Makarov instantly knew what Lucy wanted, having heard everything that happened downstairs.

"I shall remove your guild mark, my child. It was a pleasure to have you as a part of my guild, and please promise to not reveal any sensitive information to the other guilds." He explained calmly, as he folded his arms.

Makarov gently rubbed the back of Lucy's right hand, and her pink guild mark was instantly gone. Lucy thanked him, and she stomped back downstairs. Some people steered clear of her, fearing her volatile temper. Lucy strode over to Natsu, grabbed him by his neck with her left hand, and placed the back of her right hand in front of his face.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Natsu managed to utter, as Lucy used her left hand to squeeze harshly on his neck. Natsu felt the intense pain from Lucy's strong grip, and he was gasping for air.

"You finally notice something wrong, you dimwitted bastard! My guild mark is gone, so now you can go cuddle with Lisanna and have the strong team you want! I'll be far away from you, not giving a fuck!" Lucy exclaimed angrily, as she clenched her fists and continued her heavy breathing. A look of rage had formed on her face, and she turned to Lisanna. The younger Strauss sister closed her eyes, in fear that she might get hit.

Instead, she was surprised along with the other members to see Lucy walk out of the doors of Fairy Tail and shut them with an angry slam.

"On this day, Rage Magic had finally been created by a weak bunny girl known as Lucy. It involves yelling, bitching, and stomping after crying alone at a table." Gajeel said calmly, to break the sudden silence.

"Seriously?!" Lucy exclaimed with an angry facial expression, as she opened the doors and slammed them hard once again. The only difference this time was that one of the doors was slightly ripped from its hinges. Lucy walked back to her apartment in the pouring rain, under the cold gray sky, and she promised herself that she would leave Fairy Tail forever.


	2. Hellia Likes It Hot

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: This chapter will have some yuri in it, and I would consider this chapter to be M-rated. Things will get hot! Anyway, enjoy! Also, I will refer to the doppelganger as "Hellia" to distinguish between the two Lucys.**

* * *

As the rain poured hard over the town of Magnolia, Lucy walked through the streets with a clear look of emotional pain on her face. She sniffled a little bit at the sight of couples holding hands while they walked together under the protection of the umbrellas that they shared, and the Celestial Spirit Mage clenched her fists to somewhat show her feelings of envy and being betrayed.

After all, Natsu had kissed Lisanna in front of Lucy's eyes. Seeing their love rekindled made Lucy's nice heart shatter into pieces, and the honest statements from the other members of Team Natsu had really shaken Lucy's emotions to the core. At this point, she could only feel the stinging anger of being manipulated. Narrowing her brown eyes, Lucy noticed a shop in front of her titled the "Lack Shop", and she immediately thought about how she lacked magic.

Lucy opened the shop's door, and went inside. The interior of the shop had wooden walls, a wooden floor, and there were potion bottles, strange items, and books lined up perfectly on their respective shelves. An old man sat in a wooden chair behind a wooden desk, and he welcomed her to the shop.

"Do you have anything in here that can give me some strong powers? I'm in desperate need of something that can get me stronger." Lucy asked and pleaded in a calm tone.

The old man sitting at his desk chuckled, and he walked over to a nearby shelf that was filled with books. His eyes scanned the dust-covered shelves, and he picked up a black book that was covered in dust.

"This is what you need. The spells in this book are rumored to make even the weakest person obtain a fair amount of power. Well, it's just according to rumors. That's the last copy of the book in existence, and you're lucky to get it." The old man explained with a withered smile on his face.

As Lucy took the book from his hands, she reached into the pockets of her blue jeans and immediately realized she had no jewels to pay for the book. She would either have to not accept the book, or risk going to jail.

"_Make him pay. It's the only way. If you want to become stronger, use that book." A feminine voice said._

Lucy looked around, but there was nobody else in the shop besides herself and the shopkeeper. Was Lucy's mind playing tricks on her? Not possible. Natsu may have hurt her badly, but there was no way that she could be going insane. Obeying the voice's instructions, Lucy ignored the dust on the book's cover and she proceeded to open it.

When she opened the book, black smoke rose up into the air. This wasn't ordinary smoke, though. Lucy stared in awe at the sight of the black clouds forming the shape of her, and the smoke immediately entered her body through the ears, nose, and her mouth. Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe. The smoke was going into her lungs, and she couldn't let out any coughs. The horrible odor of the smoke lingered, but for some unknown reason, Lucy felt the need to ingest it.

After breathing in most of it, she walked over to the shelf where the books were located and Lucy decided to do the right thing. Her right hand held the book, and she slowly was going to it back in its original spot. However, her hand couldn't move at all! Lucy could move her left hand, but her right hand was frozen stiff.

"Is something wrong?" The old man asked, as he looked concerned about her.

Lucy tried to respond, but she let out a large cough of black smoke. What happened next would be extremely surprising. When the smoke made the slightest contact with the bookshelf, an explosion occurred! An ominous black smokescreen that covered the entire shop followed it, and Lucy ingested it in again. When the smoke had faded after a few minutes of Lucy ingesting it, she noticed that the old man was knocked out cold! He wasn't conscious at all, and Lucy didn't exactly have skills in CPR. Her right hand still clutched the book tightly, and Lucy walked out of the store with it.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Lucy stepped into the shower, feeling the warm beads of precipitation latch onto her skin. She watched as the dirt and dust that coated her body had slid away, swirling around the drain before disappearing. Running her fingertips along her left arm, she felt the bruises from the explosion begin to form and soon they would turn into a sickly purple hue against her skin. She closed the shower door and leaned her head against the white tiled wall, tears streaming from her puffy red eyes down to her cheeks. Her throat constricted as the temperature began to increase and steam began to form, fogging up the glass door.

She just couldn't stand the fact that she was weak. During Lucy's match with Flare Corona, she had to obey Flare's demands to not speak or use magic or Asuka would get hurt. A sob escaped Lucy's lips as she steadied herself against the wall, her body trembling. Without Natsu's help, Lucy could've possibly suffered worse injuries from Flare using her large strands of hair like fiery whips.

In the Naval Battle, Minerva had managed to take away Lucy's keys and brutally injure her with severe heat attacks that felt like lead. Minerva's sadistic nature was also shown in her physical strength when she held Lucy outside the sphere by her neck and dropped her to the ground hard. Natsu was worried at the sight of Lucy being so badly hurt, but that was the past.

Her friends had shown their true feelings towards her, and all those happy memories meant nothing to Lucy now. She sighed while shampooing her blonde hair, and watched as bits of dirty water fell on to the shower floor. Lucy washed the rest of her body in a slow and steady motion, relishing in the warm feeling of the steam against the goose bumps that kissed her skin. Her tears continued to go down their path, staining her cheeks until she plunged her face into the hot water, feeling the sticky solution from the tears fade away.

Lucy tilted her head back to let the water wash away the dirt and dust entwined within her blonde fibers and gasped as a wave of nausea rose from her gut. She still remembered the smell of that black smoke from earlier, and it smelled so evil. Well, she felt like there was a dark aura in the air at the time. The steam had opened up Lucy's pores, and the black smoke had finally found its ways out of her body. It mixed in with the steam, and the black smoke began to form the shape of a person.

"Taking a shower is so relaxing, isn't it?" the person asked nicely.

Startled by her voice, Lucy turned around to see whom the feminine voice belonged to. What she saw was a major shock to her. The girl had black hair styled exactly like Lucy's, her skin was somewhat more of a pale white, her breast size was the same as Lucy's, but the girl's eyes were of amethyst purple.

"How did you get into my shower?" Lucy asked curiously, as she still looked freaked out by the other girl's appearance.

"I came from the black smoke, sweetie. After I went inside of you, I simply took on your form. While I was inside you, I simply copied your senses. I felt what you felt, and I saw through your eyes and thoughts. Also, I saw your memories." The girl explained while she stood under the warm water with Lucy, and starting washing her back in a sultry manner with vanilla body wash that she poured on to her hands.

Lucy still had many questions for the girl, but she slightly gasped at how the girl's hands felt so soft and sexy against her smooth skin. As the doppelganger's hands continued to move further down, she gave a soft kiss to each of Lucy's ass cheeks. This made the stellar mage's body melt in feelings of bliss. She had never been involved with a woman before, let alone a doppelganger of herself.

"Please make me feel happier from the pain Natsu and my friends inflicted on me! Let me feel wanted!" Lucy pleaded happily, as she turned to face her naked doppelganger. A flirtatious smirk began to form on the girl's face, and her purple eyes scanned Lucy's nude body from head to toe.

"You can call me Lucy Hellia. I'll agree to help you, if you help me. Now, aren't you tired of being weak and pure? If no other guild accepted you, things would be troublesome." Hellia explained while she felt a thrill from looking at Lucy.

"Oh, no! My rent is due tomorrow! I'm so stupid! I quit the guild, and I don't have any money! That damn Natsu must love to make me get hurt!" Lucy exclaimed, as she looked worried and might panic. Her shoulders trembled, and tears fell from her eyes. If she got kicked from her apartment, where could she go?

Hellia noticed the pain Lucy was feeling, and she comforted the blonde by cupping her face in her hands and giving her a kiss on the lips. Lucy blushed slightly at what Hellia was doing, and she felt the doppelganger's tongue explore every inch of her mouth. Lucy enjoyed this, and she put her arms around Hellia's waist.

The black-haired female removed her tongue from Lucy's mouth, and proceeded to move towards the blonde's perky breasts. Lucy's body ignited in a conflagration with passionate heat. She felt moisture build between her legs, as Hellia used her mouth to suck on the left nipple, and pinch the other one with her right hand. Lucy's mind was in a daze, as the pleasure began to consume her. She turned off the hot water, to avoid passing out from the intense heat and steam, and the two girls made their way to Lucy's bed.

Hellia pounced on top of her wet partner, and drips of hot water fell on to Lucy's body. Unlike normal hot water, it didn't cool right away. It was as if the hot water was controlled to give Lucy pleasure from even the tiniest drop.

Before focusing on Lucy's opening, Hellia smiled seductively. With her fingers lubricated from the hot water in the shower, she slid her pinky finger into Lucy, Hellia's eyes widening at the feel of the blonde's walls wanting to suck her in. When Hellia inserted her ring finger, Lucy sighed happily and the heat that warmed Hellia's fingers made her feel so tempted to let her tongue get some enjoyment in that wonderful hot spring.

"This might sting a bit, but you'll feel pleasure afterwards." Hellia told Lucy while she smiled in a sultry way and made a black aura surround the fingertips of her left pinky and ring finger. Hellia's hot breath made Lucy sigh in happiness, as the heat was so intense that it made them sweat a little bit. Lucy let out some moans, as Hellia began pumping her with her fingers. Lucy winced in pain a few times, but the overall pleasure consumed her.

The pleasure was starting to consume Hellia, too. She made a red aura surround the fingertips of her right pinky and ring finger, and she briefly pumped herself with her own fingers. Hellia let out some slight moans, and Lucy used this opportunity to lick Hellia's vanilla white breasts. She began to rub them softly, and Hellia looked very pleased.

She kissed Lucy with some force, and their tongues danced together while exploring each other's mouths. Hellia kept pushing her fingers inside Lucy and in herself, and both girls climaxed simultaneously. Hellia laid next to Lucy, and both girls were breathing heavily while they were covered in each other's juices.

"If this is a dream, I better not wake up right now." Lucy said with a smile on her face, as she continued breathing heavily and looking at Hellia. Lucy felt very exhausted, and she felt like she was losing consciousness.

"Would you like to sleep inside me? Just like how I came out of you, it works both ways. You'll have access to my knowledge, my abilities, and you'll be able to see through my eyes. Would you like to be inside me?" Hellia asked politely, while stroking Lucy's back.

"Yes, Hellia. I want power, and I'm tired of being pure. Let me be consumed by the darkness in your heart. Hellia, I can't stand being weak anymore." Lucy explained while looking determined.

The black-haired girl seemed a little surprised at how Lucy was, compared to herself. Lucy was weak, somewhat ignorant, volatile sometimes, pure, easily manipulated, and nice. Hellia, in contrast, was the exact opposite. She considered herself to be very strong, knowledgeable, calm, erotic, manipulative, deceptive, and Hellia felt thrills from deviousness or from getting sexually aroused.

She gently touched Lucy's hand, and the stellar mage's body began to be surrounded by a black aura. Hellia sent her energy into Lucy's body, and she turned into a black smokescreen that filled the entire bedroom. In a few seconds, Hellia sent herself inside Lucy's ears, nose, and mouth. Hellia knocked the stellar mage's spirit unconscious, so that she could temporarily take over.

Lucy's hair had turned black, her eyes were now amethyst purple, and her skin was now pale white. Hellia looked around the room, and she noticed a black book sitting on the desk next to a stack of papers that Lucy was currently writing for a novel.

"Ah, how I missed this book of Black Magic. All kinds of destructive magic reside in here, including the abilities of god and dragon slayers. Such catastrophic strength certainly belongs in my hands. Well, I won't use it for destruction yet. Since Lucy and I have an agreement, I'll teach her how fun it is to be evil. It's time to get some jewels the easy way."

Hellia chuckled sadistically, and she turned off all the lights in the apartment before heading out to do something that would bring pleasure to herself and Lucy.


	3. Revenge and Compassion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Seeing as Hellia forms from black smoke, I have given Lucy the ability to form from white steam when she's inside her doppelganger's body. Be prepared for some intense stuff to go down. For those who asked me how the Sabertooth mages fit into this story, don't worry. They'll appear soon.**

* * *

Lucy slept peacefully in her bed, sleeping soundly like a joyous little kitten, until a large beam of sunlight shined on her through the window that had its red curtains ripped off for unknown reasons. Lucy groaned, and she let out a soft yawn while she got out from under the pink comforter on her bed.

With a sigh, Lucy stretched her body out, feeling many of her muscles click and pop before she straightened out once more. She got off the bed, and headed towards her closet. Lucy put on some black panties with black lacing, a white bra with blue lacing, a black tank top, and a white skirt to match. Fighting may not have been Lucy's strong point, but fashion was a different story.

After putting on her clothes, Lucy made her way to the kitchen where she put waffles in the gray toaster and placed a pink kettle on one of the stove's four burners after she filled it with water to boil. Then, she pulled out a bag of white sugar from the refrigerator and placed it on the round kitchen table.

Surprisingly, Lucy noticed that the bottle of maple syrup and the plate for her waffles were already placed on the table in an elegant manner along with the cup for her tea and a can of condensed milk. She normally left those in their respective places, so things seemed a little suspicious. Then, she heard a soft noise coming from the living room.

Grabbing a frying pan off of the stove for caution, since she didn't allow Natsu into her apartment anymore, Lucy slowly walked into the living room to meet the intruder. Who would want to steal from her apartment, anyway? It's not like she had anything valuable, except her keys.

"That's 70,000 jewels exactly." Hellia said calmly to the landlady of the apartment with a smile on her face. The landlady simply chuckled happily, and walked out of the apartment with the large bag of jewels. After she left, Hellia smirked deviously at the many other bags of money that took up little bits of space in the living room.

"Why are you wearing my clothes, and where did all this money come from?" Lucy asked with a shocked facial expression, as she dropped the frying pan while she couldn't take her eyes off of the bags of money or Hellia's outfit.

The black-haired doppelganger wore a red tank top that was somewhat lowered to show off a little bit more of her breasts, and her purple skirt was short but not short enough for a pervert to get an easy look at her panties. Also, she wore a pair of black, high-heeled, leather boots. The red bow in her hair was a nice touch, too.

"I like to be risqué, sweetie. You know, there's nothing wrong with letting loose every once in a while. You should think about being suggestive of your sexual impropriety. As for the money, let's just say I took out quite a withdrawal." Hellia explained while her tongue licked some maple syrup off of her lips in a slow and seductive manner.

Lucy immediately wanted to scream from what Hellia said about the money, but the kettle screeching like a loud whistle certainly took the place of her voice. She glared at Hellia, and went back into the kitchen to take the kettle off the stove burner. The waffles had turned golden brown and crispy, as they popped up out of the toaster. After putting a teabag into the white cup, Lucy poured the hot water into it and watched the steam rise into the air. When she turned back to where Hellia was, Lucy noticed that she had suddenly disappeared.

"It looks like breakfast is ready. Thanks for getting the waffles crispy, Lucy." Hellia told her with a smirk on her face, as she suddenly appeared to be sitting in one of the wooden chairs with the tea and waffles surprisingly prepared with everything else added to the respective item for breakfast.

"How did you get there so quickly? Can you teleport like Minerva?" Lucy wondered while she looked curious and sat down at the table with her doppelganger. Just saying Minerva's name made Lucy remember all the pain she received from the Sabertooth mage and Lucy clenched her fists in revenge.

"It's an ability called Hell Speed, and I can also use Death Warp. It's a form of teleporting. They're just simple spells of Black Magic, but I find them to be useful. Anyway, you need to unleash that enormous amount of hate. I know how you can make Natsu pay for what he did." Hellia explained while she used a knife to viciously slice her waffles into pieces and eat them.

Hearing Natsu's name made Lucy's blood boil with rage, and she had really wanted to beat him to a pulp for cheating on her yesterday with Lisanna. However, she wasn't stupid enough to return to the guild. The guild members would probably be able to press charges against an ex-fairy, and jail was certainly not where Lucy wanted to be.

After the girls finished eating breakfast, Hellia quickly went inside of Lucy and the stellar mage left the house with a large bag of jewels to spend.

* * *

**Location: Magnolia Town**

Team Natsu had decided to take on a job that involved catching the criminal that broke into the Magnolia Bank last night. According to the report given by the bank owner, late at night, a loud explosion was heard. Whoever did it made the blast expand in a controlled radius, because the explosion only obliterated the bank and knocked out the security guards. A pretty smart criminal, wouldn't you agree?

"What kind of person destroys the entire bank? It's like they want me to get fired up and burn them in a blaze!" Natsu told his friends while he smiled confidently at them.

"Something seems awkward about this. The bank was destroyed, but there's not a single trace of rubble anywhere." Gray replied calmly, as he carefully looked at the spot where the bank once stood.

Then, something caught his attention. On the ground, where the center of the bank would be, the burn marks from the blast left a somewhat disturbing clue. The burn marks made a giant and perfect outline of the guild mark of Fairy Tail, much to the shock of Team Natsu.

"What kind of criminal would leave our guild mark at a crime scene, let alone use the fire to make a perfect outline of it? This is too weird." Lisanna said nicely, while looking confused at the sight of the outline.

Could it be that they had a rebellious member in the guild? That wouldn't be possible. Earlier this morning, everyone acted how they usually do. Nobody acted suspicious at all. Usually, if anyone tried keeping secrets, they would do a bad job at it and let the hidden info slip from their lips. Using Truth Magic on everyone would take too much time, so interrogation was a useless tactic at the moment.

"Oh, no! What happened to the bank?" Lucy shouted in shock, as she walked by the crime scene.

"Why so shocked, Lucy? You were pissed off at us, after all. This is your form of revenge?" Erza responded sternly with a glare on her face, as she remembered the incident from yesterday.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even know about this! You guys are just mad that I told you off yesterday! Now you want to put me in jail!"

"It's just _oddly _suspicious that this happened on the same day that you left the guild. You're so angry at Natsu, that you went into a fit of rage and tried to frame him? That's low."

Natsu became angry with Lucy, and charged up a large flame on his right hand. Then, he lunged towards her while looking furious that she had also injured security guards.

Tears slowly streamed down Lucy's face, knowing that she couldn't attack or defend herself without her keys. At the same time, seeing Natsu's face just made her infuriated and remember the pain that he caused her. While she remembered this, Natsu struck Lucy with his flaming fist and sent her crashing through a nearby building!

All of Lucy's sadness and anger had amplified from inside her, and all the emotional pain just kept increasing with every passing second. That's it. Lucy was tired of taking emotional and physical abuse from Natsu, so she let Hellia take over.

"I think I overdid it, knowing how weak Lucy is." Natsu told his teammates, as he looked embarassed at the giant smokescreen. Then, the smoke began to clear up. When it was finally gone, Team Natsu was shocked at what they saw.

Lucy's hair was now black, her eyes amethyst purple, her tank top was now a scarlet red, her skirt was purple, and she wore black leather boots instead of white ones. On top of her new appearance, Lucy looked like she didn't even take damage from Natsu's attack.

"Is that all? I hope you're not playing with me, you flaming piece of trash. I like things to be intense, so I can enjoy the warm taste of blood." Hellia stated with a death glare on her face, while she walked towards Natsu.

The fire dragon slayer ran towards her with giant flames on both of his hands, and Hellia just grinned sadistically. She clenched her left fist viciously, and her sharp nails drew blood from her hands. As she kept her fists tightly clenched, a black aura surrounded her left fist and a purple aura surrounded the other one.

Natsu was very fast, and he swung his left fist at Hellia with immense power, but she just dodged to the side and proceeded to hit him in the stomach with her left fist. The moment that her fist made contact with his stomach, the black aura surrounding Hellia's fist took the form of a black drill of energy that sent Natsu flying back past his team! When Natsu crashed into the ground, a large blast of black energy was seen rising into the sky!

The force of the blast shook the nearby buildings, and many of the town's residents began to panic and scream in fear. A large amount of black smoke filled the entire town and none of the residents liked how it smelled so deadly.

"When did Lucy get so strong? Did she get a new zodiac spirit with abilities like Gemini's or something?" Gray wondered, as he covered his mouth while his eyes watered from the intense black smoke.

Everyone heard an inhaling sound, and the smoke was starting to be gone. Team Natsu questioned whether they were fighting Lucy, or some unknown god slayer. When that huge blast occurred, Natsu managed to stand up in the large crater that had been created from Hellia's attack.

"All right. Who the hell are you?" Erza asked sternly, as she changed into her Adamantine Armor while the black smoke faded away. She knew Lucy was not at this level of power at all, and she was certainly not capable of making her attacks create giant craters in the ground.

"Foolish fairies. You can try to take me down, but things aren't looking up for you." Hellia replied with a sadistic smile on her face, as she went into a sudden burst of evil laughter that sounded like Lucy's. She opened up her right fist that had been surrounded by a purple aura, and she released a purple sphere of Darkness Magic from the palm of her hand. She aimed it into the sky, and it suddenly vanished.

"You're definitely Lucy. That seemed like a powerful ability, but you completely missed us." Gray explained while a small smile formed on his face. He knew that Lucy made mistakes from time to time, so her clumsiness with that spell was nothing new to see.

"If you thought my Death Drill was powerful, you'll experience first-hand how terrifying my next attack can be! Why don't you give a few screams to my Hellish Meteor? You'll make me feel welcomed to kill you!" Hellia shouted with so much hatred in her voice, as her left index finger moved down to her side rather quickly for some odd reason.

Natsu ran towards his teammates, and his enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the sounds of something that was going to come crashing down. However, his legs suddenly lost their ability to move. The same problem happened to everyone else, feeling as if there was so much pressure being forced down on them that they were sent falling to their knees in front of Hellia.

"You bitch! You're definitely not Lucy! Tell me your name, you impostor!" Natsu angrily demanded while he shot a glare at Hellia, who simply smirked devilishly as she put on some purple lipstick.

Hellia just kept laughing sadistically, and narrowing her amethyst purple eyes. Judging by the effects of her Hellish Meteor attack, Hellia could combine Darkness Magic with Gravity Magic. Soon enough, the radius of her Gravity Magic covered all of Magnolia Town as well. Then, the purple sphere crashed down into the ground and it created a massive blast of Darkness Energy!

All the buildings were instantly obliterated by the vicious power of the attack, and purple smoke filled the skies. In the end, the members of Team Natsu laid seeming unconscious in an extremely large crater with Hellia standing over them victorious. Erza's Adamantine Armor shattered into pieces, and she groaned in pain.

"_Hey, you went a little too far! Hellia, that was really rough! At least show a little mercy to the townspeople!" Lucy's soul exclaimed in a shocked tone from inside her._

"Ok, fine. Anything to not make you start a long speech about a disgusting thing like compassion." Hellia replied coldly, as she raised her left middle finger into the air. A pink aura surrounded it, and the unconscious people were glowing pink as well. Hellia used her Dream Magic to erase their memories of this incident, and pink beams headed from the unconscious citizens towards her middle finger like it was a lightning rod for memories and dreams.

The black haired girl's body became covered by the pink aura and she felt revitalized. Then, Hellia simply touched the ground with her middle finger and the buildings and townspeople of Magnolia became restored like the damage never even happened. However, the Fairy Tail mages were still wounded and unconscious.

"_Hey, how'd you rob the bank last night?" Lucy's soul asked curiously in a kind tone._

* * *

**Flashback…**

After Lucy fell asleep inside of her, Hellia walked out of the apartment in the nude. Lucy's juices were certainly sticky, and Hellia was still somewhat sweating from the lovely sex she had with the stellar mage. As she walked through Magnolia Town, still covered in Lucy's hot juices, Hellia could only think of how Lucy needed to pay her rent.

Then, she noticed the Magnolia Bank far away her. A wicked grin formed on her face, and Hellia's right hand became consumed in red fire. She unleashed a swirling beam of hot fire from the center of her palm, and it grew with distance. As Hellia stood on the other side of the canal, she could only laugh evilly at the sight of her swirling fire causing the bank's destruction. The blaze was so large, and Hellia knew the fire would immediately arouse suspicion.

She backflipped over a row of buildings, and Hellia stood in front of the blazing fire. She surprisingly went into the flames, and absorbed them with the tips of her long and sharp fingernails. The intense heat still lingered in the air, and Hellia chuckled softly at the sight of many bags of money. To not waste time, she simply teleported them to Lucy's apartment to making paying rent be more convenient.

Before leaving the scene, Hellia had a very wicked idea to freak out the guild members of Fairy Tail.

"Flame-Make: Fairy Tail's Guild Mark!" Hellia shouted viciously, as she slammed her palms against the burnt ground. Small flames began to appear around her, and the naked doppelganger stood peacefully while watching the flames appear one by one. From a bird's-eye-view, the red and orange flames perfectly formed the outline of the Fairy Tail guild mark. Seeing no other reason to stay around, Hellia activated her Hell Speed ability to rush back to Lucy's apartment.

She stepped into the shower, and moaned with a feeling of satisfaction while the hot water massaged her somewhat burnt skin. The ashes from the bank fell from her black fibers, and Hellia simply watched them swirl down the drain. She wiped the dirt off her breasts, and sighed happily with her head tilted down and her right hand pressed against the shower's tiled front wall.

The steam felt so relaxing for her healing skin, and Hellia's pores opened up to welcome in the steam and let out some of that deadly odor from the black smoke. The rising temperature felt so good to Hellia, and Lucy's body formed from the white steam in the shower.

The Celestial Spirit Mage was still exhausted from getting hot with Hellia, and she nearly passed out in the shower. Seeing how weak Lucy was, Hellia opened the shower door and carried her to the bed in a bridal-style fashion. As a welcoming present for setting her free from that book, Hellia put on red lipstick and kissed Lucy's forehead with a feeling of love that she knew Natsu could never give her. Then, she gently put Lucy on the bed and covered the lower half of her body with the pink comforter.

"I'm not hateful all the time, Lucy Heartfilia. Give me your love, and I'll give you my power. As the saying goes, opposites attract." Hellia whispered to the unconscious blonde girl's face, as she snuggled under the comforter with Lucy while resting her head against Lucy's soft and smooth breasts. A strange sensation filled Hellia's body, and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She sighed happily, with her hands slowly making their way lower to embrace Lucy's sweet softness, and Hellia slowly fell asleep with a faint smile of passionate warmth on her face.

* * *

**Flashback ends.**

Knowing that Team Natsu would be after Lucy for a crime she supposedly committed, Hellia used her Hell Speed to return to Lucy's apartment quickly. Even though they were opposites, Hellia knew that her next move was one that Lucy would definitely agree on.


	4. Sting's Shock and Lucy's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Drum roll, please. For those of you who have been wondering, you shall wonder no longer. Some members of Team Sabertooth appear in this chapter, and it looks like Hellia made a mistake from the previous chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Sting Eucliffe was bored out of his mind at the Sabertooth guild because there weren't any good jobs that involved fighting powerful opponents. The large chain of errand and delivery jobs most likely did not involve any kind of combat for Sting to improve his strength. Remembering his rival, Natsu, Sting decided to walk through the forest to the Fairy Tail guild since the Magnet Train was not running due to reports of sudden shortages of electricity occurring throughout Fiore.

As the white dragon slayer walked out of the guild, he noticed a strange display of nine fireballs in the air. The caster had shot one giant spinning ball of red fire into the air, and eight fireballs that were half its size came out of it and they had struck eight different areas of the town that was below the mountains where the Sabertooth guild was located.

"_I only know one dragon slayer that's dense enough to be reckless with fireballs! He came here to fight me! Well, it saves me trip of going through the forest to track him down! This time, I'll defeat Natsu!" _Sting thought with an excited look on his face, as his body trembled with overconfidence while he jumped down to the town that stood below.

Of course, he had to question Natsu's motives for being here. Did he plan to challenge Minerva, so she could know the pain she caused Lucy in the Naval Battle? Sting remembered how Natsu had invaded Sabertooth's lodgings in Crocus to avenge Yukino because she got excommunicated from the guild, but did the fire dragon slayer care about his friends this much to keep holding a grudge?

When he reached the center of the luxurious looking town, Sting's eyes widened in disbelief. What he saw would probably shock Natsu, too. Lucy stood in front of an elegantly flowing fountain of water, and eight craters surrounded the fountain while they made the shape of an octagon. Lucy's fireball display didn't seem reckless at all to the citizens of Goldenrod Town because every fireball that crashed into the ground brought more spectators to see what was going on.

Lucy had a black suitcase next to her, and many folks in the large crowd that circled around her had put bags of jewels next to Lucy because they mistook her for a powerful Sabertooth mage.

"Ok, people! Out of my way! Stand aside!" Sting yelled sternly, while harshly pushing his way through the crowd. He narrowed his blue eyes at the sight of Lucy, and the white dragon slayer proceeded to start sniffing around the fountain.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked him curiously, as he circled around her with his nostrils taking in her scent. Only Natsu had sniffed her sometimes, but Lucy knew how arrogant Sting could be. He had tried to hit on her during the Grand Magic Games last year, and Lucy repeatedly turned him down because he wasn't her type. However, Sting always loved taking on challenges because he was always happier with great victories.

"All right, Blondie, where's Natsu? To make a scene like this, he must really be trying to get my attention." Sting replied coldly, as he still sniffed the air to detect Natsu's scent. However, Sting couldn't even sense his presence. Natsu wasn't the type of person to hide from a challenging opponent, and he certainly wouldn't leave Lucy alone in Sabertooth's territory.

"He's not here, and don't call me Blondie! You're blonde, too! Also, I'm the one who put on the display of fireballs for these nice people! Let's just say that a voice in my head gave me the idea!" Lucy exclaimed harshly to Sting, as she felt ignored by him focusing his attention to Natsu. Hearing the name of that fire dragon slayer made Lucy's blood boil, her fists clenched tightly in anger. It was bad enough that Natsu cheated on her, but during the fight in Magnolia Town, Lucy just had to have that little piece of mercy that kept her from killing him. However, other than the feeling of anger, sadness was also a feeling that Lucy felt from being manipulated by him. Natsu had always told Lucy he loved her, and he promised to never leave her side. Tears and sniffles escaped Lucy's body, and her body trembled with emotional pain.

"H-hey, did I say something wrong? I was just shocked that you can do something without your spirits." Sting told her with a concerned look on his face, not knowing how to fix the sudden situation. Sting had never been in the position of comforting a crying female, and he could only wait for Lucy's explanation. In fact, he had mostly been around Minerva and the only comfort she ever needed was to sadistically beat someone to a pulp to express her feelings of anger.

"It's not your fault, Sting. Natsu kicked me off of the team, and everyone said I was just a replacement for Lisanna! Erza called me useless, and all the pain just hurt me so much that I left Fairy Tail! Then, those idiots had the nerve to frame me for destroying the Magnolia Bank! I felt completely humiliated, and I had to move out of my apartment!" Lucy explained while tears made their way from her red puffy eyes to the bottom of her cheeks, as she hugged Sting and continued to hysterically cry with her fists clenched.

Sting looked appalled at what Lucy admitted to him, and he narrowed his blue eyes at the thought of Natsu's stupidity. Her friends had hurt her so much, that she had to move to Goldenrod? Sting also thought Lucy's failure in the Grand Magic Games last year had something to do with this, but he decided to return her hug and pat her on the back gently.

On the corner of his eye, Sting took notice of Lucy's black suitcase and wiped the tears from the eyes of the stellar mage. She simply turned away from him, and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait. That thing you did with the fireballs was really impressive, Blondie! If you've got more of those techniques, you should join Sabertooth! Why waste your talent in pathetic guilds like Fairy Tail or Mermaid Heel?" Sting told Lucy in a calm tone with a smirk on his face.

Lucy was somewhat happy about the thought of joining a new guild, but there was one thing she didn't like about Sabertooth. Her dilemma was Minerva, and they weren't exactly friends. Would she really want to take the risk of getting killed, if Lucy had to join a new guild? She needed a second opinion, so she needed to debate with Hellia.

* * *

**Inside Lucy's mind…**

Lucy's soul stood across from Hellia's soul in a void of darkness, and she needed the opinion of her polar opposite.

"_We should join Sabertooth. Didn't you say how Minerva brutally beat the shit out of you? Imagine how good it will feel to finally get revenge for the pain she caused you." Hellia explained with a wicked smirk on her face, as she twirled a piece of her crow-black hair._

"What if I'm not strong enough to face her? What if I get killed? I can't do this alone, Hellia! Every time I think of Minerva, my legs can't stop trembling! I always think of myself winning against her, but in reality, the results would be the same from the Naval Battle!" Lucy shouted while having her head tilted down to hide her ashamed facial expression from her doppelganger.

Hellia knew that she had to push through to give Lucy encouragement, and she remembered their agreement. Hellia walked towards Lucy, and gave her a warm kiss on the lips. Lucy gave in to the kiss, and she smiled while Hellia turned the black aura on her left hand into the form of a sword and sliced off Lucy's clothing.

"_When you have trouble making a decision, it gets hot in here. Now, stop crying. In case your memory is bad, you're never alone. For every light, there is darkness. For every act of good, there are acts of evil. You just need to remember that my powers can be accessed anytime. Except, my hellish abilities. You're too pure for those, sweetie." Hellia explained with a calm look in her purple eyes._

To soothe Lucy's stress, Hellia proceeded to lay the stellar mage down on the ground of the dark void and she began to rub Lucy all over while getting on top of her. Hellia planted soft kisses on Lucy's skin, and her soft fingers seductively brushed against Lucy's breasts.

"Ohhhhh…. Hellia, this feels so nice. Keep going, please…" Lucy managed to say while the waves of pleasure took over her body. Lucy blushed happily and kept her hands at her sides, showing no resistance whatsoever to Hellia, as the doppelganger started to lick her breasts in a slow and lovely manner. She even gave Lucy's left nipple the reward of feeling her mouth suck on it with such softness. Lucy let out a slight whisper of something Hellia couldn't make out, and she decided to tease Lucy's other nipple with the cold breath from her passionate lips.

Hellia had a thing for being cold, and she simply kept sending soft breaths of chilling air at Lucy's nipple until it started to feel hard. The blonde mage could only moan in pain and pleasure, as Hellia roughly licked her nipple with force and put two fingers in Lucy's sacred area. An excited smile formed on Hellia's face, her body trembling like it was turned on from all this excitement.

Lucy let out some of her juices from her opening, prompting Hellia to let her entire left hand be covered in her lover's sweet drippings. Lucy took in a few breaths, and she opened her eyes to see Hellia's putting two of her lubricated fingers into Lucy's mouth. Having the instinct to taste her own juices, Lucy's tongue took the wetness from Hellia's fingers in a gentle tone.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…. I've made my decision, Hellia. You're right. I can fight Minerva, and I'm not alone. There's no reason for me to worry, because we're together." Lucy replied with a smile while she watched Hellia use the black aura that formed a sword to slice off her own clothes. The pleasure consumed Lucy so much, that she climaxed in Hellia's face. When some of her own juices ended up covering her body, Lucy simply sighed at how warm and wet they were.

"_That's right, sweetie. I've been wondering if you don't fear the darkness. If you spend time training with spells in the dark parts of your mind, you'll get stronger. After all, I know you can improve. If you were to power up my spells, imagine how destructive they'll be in my hands. If you can beat Minerva, then you'll get a taste of me."_

"I can't be weak and afraid anymore, you know. I want to show my worth to a guild, and let people realize that I'm not worthless and useless. I have no reason to fear the darkness, Hellia. If that is what will make my spirit help my body become strong, then send me into the darkness."

Realizing that this was Lucy's imagination, Hellia turned the dark void into different scenery where she stood near the edge of a cliff with her. The water was blue and steamy, almost as if the ocean below was a hot spring of tranquility.

Lucy looked somewhat scared at the hot water below, but if she wanted to have the true conviction for power then she needed to summon up her courage. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy slowly took steps towards the edge of the cliff. Hellia followed her, and a devious smirk formed on her face. After exhaling out the air, Lucy turned towards her doppelganger.

"_Enjoy your bath, honey." Hellia said evilly while pushing Lucy off of the cliff and sending her plunging into the steaming waters. _

"It's so warm and nice… to fall into the darkness." Lucy's soul thought with a smile on her face, as she let herself get farther away from the water's surface while slowly losing consciousness.

"_After I'm finished inflicting pain on that bitch named Minerva, I'll rescue Lucy. After all, it will take time for the hellish waters to send power into her soul." Seeing no reason to keep Lucy's body daydreaming like it was, Hellia decided to temporarily take over._

* * *

**In reality…**

Sting snapped his fingers at Lucy, who currently blushed madly while she had a dreamy expression on her face. He had tried to stomp on her feet, but that wasn't working either. Then, he had an idea.

"Hey, Minerva's at the guild. Just don't draw any attention to yourself, and stay close to me. Got it?" Sting instructed sternly, hoping that this would snap Lucy out of her trance-like state.

"Minerva's there? Well, that just means we can finally have a rematch. I remember how she was so sadistic, but stupid. It's time for me to show her that pain isn't something that's meant to be fooled around with." Hellia responded aggressively while her teeth and fingernails became sharp like fangs and claws.

Fashion was Lucy's specialty, but Hellia would normally get a sense of bloodlust when she fought. Had it not been for Lucy's order of showing mercy, Hellia would've shown Natsu the power of hellish flames. She still looked like Lucy because it would be unwise to give away her identity to Sabertooth. The news would spread like wildfire, and that would not be good. If a member of the Magic Council got word of her, a wave of disbelief would be sent throughout Fiore. Basically, her reputation was similar to Zeref's.

Hellia grabbed Lucy's black suitcase by the handle, and she pulled it behind her while following Sting up the mountainous path to the Sabertooth guild.


	5. Sabertooth Showdown: Lucy vs Minerva!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Be prepared for a dramatic showdown, and some harsh language. Let's just say that a relationship takes two to tango, you know.**

* * *

Hellia followed Sting up to the entrance of the Sabertooth guild, and she had rescued Lucy's soul from the steamy ocean created in her imagination because they needed to discuss their relationship. After all, how can a relationship work if one person always does the fighting?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Hellia watched with a grin on her face while her purple eyes scanned the exterior of the Sabertooth guild. There was a large banner that bared Sabertooth's symbol, and the building appeared to be a very large complex consisting of several structures joined together. Some of them even sat on top of others, and it looked like an odd pyramid adorned by a multitude of facades, windows and pillars, as well as some pointed towers protruding upwards from its upper part. Topping the whole structure was a massive statue portraying the animal which is the guild's namesake, a saber-toothed cat with its jaws open.

"I should warn you right now. Minerva's been in a pissed off mood lately, along with the other girls. Stay close to me, and don't say a word. Understand?" Sting told Lucy in a stern tone with his eyes narrowed, as the door slowly creaked open.

Hellia knew this was serious and she responded with a content smile, "I understand."

However, before the duo could enter, Sting felt someone softly tap him on his left shoulder. He turned around to see that Rogue had emerged from the door's shadow, and he stood next to Lucy.

"What is Lucy-san doing here in Goldenrod, Sting? Are you trying to make Minerva even more infuriated?" Rogue asked with a curious facial expression.

"She's joining Sabertooth. Lucy quit Fairy Tail because of some intense and dense problems." Sting explained while smirking at the stellar mage.

"What kind of problems?" Rogue asked, wanting to know what happened.

"Her friends actually hate her guts, ok? They replaced her for some other chick, because she was weak and pathetic. On top of that, Natsu cheated on her. Also, get this. Lucy got framed for a crime that she didn't commit." Sting replied kindly to Rogue.

Rogue looked at the white dragon slayer with a surprised look. No matter how pitiful someone was, Sting usually didn't feel bad for him or her. He would just let them die or get killed, but why would he help Lucy-san? Knowing how Sting would make himself be portrayed as an awesome hero in his explanation, Rogue didn't bother asking.

Hellia was excited, but Lucy was very tense and nervous. Hellia was excited to fight opponents, and show off her power. Despite wanting to keep her identity hidden, Hellia thought that the large amount of adolescent mages hadn't studied up on their history to know who she was. At the mention of her name, even Ivan Dreyar would run in fear. Hellia did have one obvious drawback to her immense power, though.

While the doppelganger seemed excited, Lucy was really not looking forward to this. She was scared of the other female mages disliking her, especially Minerva. Even though she wanted revenge from the pain she had taken in the Naval Battle, Lucy feared Minerva more than she feared Erza's rage. She never met anyone who was so frightening, and Lucy trembled.

* * *

**Inside Lucy's mind…**

Both girls were now clothed, and they both wore scarlet red tank tops and purple skirts with black leather boots to match. They stood across from each other in a grassy field, and Lucy looked really sad.

"_I can't do this, Hellia! Don't make me face that witch!" Lucy pleaded with tears in her eyes while she cried softly._

Her body trembled all over, and her legs were starting to shake with nervousness and anxiety. Lucy even thought about going back to Magnolia and admitting that she destroyed the bank, but Hellia refused to let Lucy have a criminal record. With the exception of Raven Tail and dark guilds, criminals were not exactly legal mages.

"The limit of my magic is only as strong as your body, Lucy. Right now, I'm almost out of energy. If you're not powerful, or at least believe you are, then how can you ever hope to attain some power?" Hellia asked in a calm tone while wiping the tears from the stellar mage's face and panting somewhat.

"_I keep thinking that I can win after all this time, but the result will be the same! Without you, I'll be defenseless! Minerva almost killed me, Hellia! I'm lucky to be alive right now!" Lucy pleaded while falling to her knees, and burying her face in her hands while she seemed so ashamed of herself._

Knowing that comforting words would get her nowhere, Hellia had to think of something. Lucy couldn't keep relying on her all the time, and they were a team. However, as the saying goes, a team is only as strong as its weakest member is. Then, Hellia used her Dream Magic to look through Lucy's memories.

A pink aura surrounded both girls, and Hellia saw all the pain that Lucy went through. Losing to Flare and Minerva, Juvia hurting her in the Naval Battle because of her obsession with Gray, being useless to the team, her father's death, and many other incidents.

"Tell me, Lucy. Have you ever felt the presence of different forms of magic?" Hellia asked while the winds blew through the grassy field, creating a pleasant breeze of wind against her skin.

Lucy looked curious, as to what Hellia was talking about. Then, she noticed that her sinister doppelganger had made six flames appear in a circle on her left palm. The flames were in six different colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. In the center of each flame, the kanji for each type of magic appeared.

She quickly slammed her palm against Lucy's stomach, and the flames burnt into her skin. The kanji appeared one after the other in a clockwise formation with their flames: Fire Magic (red), Earth Magic (orange), Lightning Magic (yellow), Darkness Magic (purple), Heavenly Body Magic (blue), and Wind Magic. (green)

"They're the six basic forms of magic, but the spells are immensely powerful. If you put belief into them, they'll work for you." Hellia explained with a look of confidence in her eyes.

"_Thank you, Hellia! I won't let you down, I promise!" Lucy exclaimed with a happy smile, as she gave Hellia a tight hug that almost squeezed the life out of her. Then, Lucy took control of her own body._

* * *

**In reality…**

"Stop spacing out, Lucy! What is in your daydreams that's so important?" Sting exclaimed harshly, as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry, Sting! I was just taking in how nice the guild looks from the outside." Lucy replied defensively with her hands stretched out in front of her chest.

Then, the trio proceeded to enter the guild. The inside of the guild looked similar to a fancy hotel lobby with its golden walls and red velvet carpet that was spread out over the whole area of the entrance. A magnificent chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, which also had Sabertooth's golden guild mark painted on it.

Fancy round tables were on the left and right sides of the entrance, and male and female mages talked and ate breakfast together with fine plates and golden silverware on the blue tablecloths. There was even a stage far across from the entrance with a blue podium for the guild master to make announcements, and Lucy took in the elegance of it all.

Then, something caught Lucy's eyes. Above the wooden entrance doors, portraits of Minerva were lined perfectly with her looking sexy and elegant in all of them. Surely Jiemma wouldn't design something like this, and Rogue took notice of Lucy's curiosity.

"Despite us winning again last year, Jiemma left the guild. Many girls came in here, and even with his strict training methods, he couldn't stand the public displays of affection or girls getting catty over lip-gloss. One day, he was really angry when someone sent Minerva a love letter. He made all the males write the exact contents in the letter, too." Rogue explained in a calm tone, as he seemed serious.

Rogue and Sting wold never admit this to Lucy, but Jiemma never found the person who sent Minerva the love letter. All the boys wrote like girls, and Jiemma was extremely displeased. His mages had such power, but they never practiced their handwriting? He couldn't let his pride be hurt by a minor setback, so he left and made Minerva the new Guild Master.

Then, after the trio ate some plates of bacon and eggs from the self-serve breakfast table, they made their way down a hallway to Minerva's office. Lucy's heart was slowly beating faster with every step that she took, and she shuddered with anticipation.

Before she could take another step, Lucy felt an icy pair of hands slowly wrap themselves around her neck. She shivered in fear, and her legs almost became numb. Lucy felt two mounds press up against her back, and the tension in the air suddenly rose.

"What do you think you're doing here, fairy?" A voice asked in a stern tone.

Lucy knew whom the voice belonged to, and she slowly turned around to face Minerva. Remembering her teleporting ability, Lucy was suddenly choked up by the tension heightening and gravity felt like it was trying to press down on her.

"I… I want to…. join… Sabertooth." Lucy managed to say while staring straight into the green eyes of the person that she feared the most. Lucy got a bad feeling from Minerva, and she was almost paralyzed with fear.

"It looks like the fairies finally took out the useless trash. After all, pawns are never really needed in the game of chess that we know as life." Minerva stated sadistically while grinning deviously at Lucy.

Lucy didn't respond because of fear, and Minerva's hands wrapped around her waist while she teleported away with the stellar mage. The last sounds that Sting and Rogue heard were Lucy screaming and Minerva chuckling evilly.

* * *

**In the forest…**

Minerva teleported to the forest outside Goldenrod Town with Lucy, and she immediately struck her with a large wave of her War God Magic! Lucy screamed in pain from how it felt hot like heat and heavy like lead. Minerva punched her in the stomach with great force, and Lucy was sent smashing into the trees!

As she was sent rolling through the mud, Lucy suddenly found herself in front of Minerva! The sadistic witch kicked her in the stomach with her left leg, and she repeatedly punched Lucy in the face! The stellar mage fell to the ground, blood trickling down her face, pain in her stomach, and she could do was scream while Minerva attacked her with more heat waves.

"You dare to join Sabertooth to disgrace us? I refuse to allow useless garbage like you to be in my guild! Know where you stand!" Minerva exclaimed harshly to Lucy, as she stomped her right foot on her stomach.

Lucy coughed up more blood, and she remembered her previous battle with Minerva. She remembered all the abuse she took, and how she felt so helpless. Right now, all Lucy could do was endure Minerva's attacks.

Then, the Sabertooth guild master stopped attacking Lucy for a moment to look at her opponent. Lucy was breathing heavily, still paralyzed from the fear and tension, and she was trembling while tears streamed down her face. She was covered in dirty mud, too.

"Just give up, you piece of trash. It's obvious that you have no magic to use, so you should run away before I reconsider my thought of killing you. I don't even know why you were even born. To exist for no reason is the same as being dead." Minerva told her with a vicious look of killing intent in her green eyes.

"_I've always been protected by everyone. They always seem to be in the lead, and I'm always the one who's watching from behind. Even when Hellia really needs me to stand up for myself, I cave in. What good are you, Lucy? I thought that Hellia's evil powers could make me stronger!" She thought to herself while tears flowed down to the ground, and she looked up at the trees above her._

Then, Lucy remembered her promise to her doppelganger. Knowing that Hellia was watching from inside of her, how could Lucy let herself look bad? She clenched her fists, and struggled to stand up while she was breathing heavily.

"What do you think you're doing? If you continue to fight me, you really will die. I've been looking for a good opponent, and I can't believe I have to fight garbage like you." Minerva told her with a serious glare on her face.

Then, to Minerva's surprise, an orange aura surrounded Lucy's body! The kanji symbol appeared in the orange flame on her left index finger, and Lucy's chocolate brown eyes were changed to red and with fierce flames of determination in them. Her wounds began to heal in a matter of seconds, and the orange aura spiraled around her. Then, her teeth became fox-like with fangs, and her fingernails transformed into claws. Lucy looked incredibly determined all of sudden, and she glared at Minerva.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds, bitch!" Lucy exclaimed viciously while she stood on her hands and legs like a four-legged animal. Minerva fired another energy wave at her, but Lucy quickly dodged it at superhuman speed!

Lucy slammed her claws into the ground, and made a numerous amount of giant earth spikes appear from under Minerva! Unfortunately, she jumped over them and easily destroyed them with a simple heat wave. Then, she tried teleporting away. Lucy's aura changed from orange to red, and she suddenly grabbed the air with a strong grip!

"How did you interrupt my teleporting path, fairy?" Minerva asked, seeming extremely appalled at this. Lucy didn't respond, and she unleashed a huge blast of fire from her mouth! It struck Minerva, and she was sent crashing into the ground! The fiery blast made the nearby trees burst into flames, and the fire was spreading quickly.

Minerva stood up, and she noticed the burning blaze around her. A large Ring of Fire surrounded the area where she was fighting Lucy, but the stellar mage suddenly vanished. Where did she go?

"I'm where you least expect me to be, you fucking bitch!" Lucy yelled maliciously while grabbing Minerva's left leg from underground and emerging upward to give her a dense as rock punch in the face with her orange aura-covered right fist! The pieces of earth shattered around the duo, as Lucy had jumped out of the ground her punch sent Minerva into the air.

Then, she jumped into the air with a tremendous spring boost of energy to unleash a spiraling barrage of fireballs towards her enemy. Minerva couldn't believe how the tables turned so quickly, and she tried to teleport again. However, Lucy manipulated the fireballs to crash into certain parts of the forest! The fireballs struck Minerva, and her skin became badly burnt from the hellish heat.

Blood trickled down her face, arms, and legs while Lucy's attacks had sent waves of pain echoing throughout every part of her body.

"You wretched little girl! You'll be punished for your persistence!" Minerva angrily screamed while she began to build up power for a large heat attack. Minerva was panting heavily, hurt from Lucy's devastating attacks. Where did all that magical energy come from? She would not accept defeat, and Minerva kept her guard up.

"You're going to die here!" Lucy screamed viciously, as a large red aura surrounded her entire body and consumed her fists. Power flowed through her body, and Lucy was extremely angry with Minerva! She wanted revenge for almost getting killed in the Naval Battle, so she would make Minerva go through what she went through. Lucy wanted her to know the pain of being hurt, and she wasn't going to show any mercy.

Minerva threw an extremely giant heat wave at Lucy, who charged at her with extremely fast speeds. However, Lucy tore through it with a fiery claw and headed straight for Minerva! Lucy hit her in the chest several times with blazing punches of rage, each one creating a fiery explosion in the process! Smoke from the burning forest caught the attention of several Sabertooth mages, and they quickly headed for the forest.

"Fine, you can join Sabertooth! Don't burn this forest down, you damn fairy!" Minerva exclaimed in a brutal tone while charging up her last attack. She was going to make this shot count, no matter what. This would decide the end of the battle.

"I'll make you burn along with it, bitch! I can be just as sadistic as you!" Lucy screamed while the red aura grew larger, and the large blaze expanded into the sky. She sent all of her energy into her right fist, and th fierce flames in her eyes grew larger with her determination.

"Go to hell, you demonic bitch!" both women yelled simultaneously with fierce facial expressions when their attacks struck each other. A large explosion of fire obliterated the entire forest, and only a large Ring of Fire remained. The fire had burned off the clothes off both females, too, and they both laid side by side on the ground while they both were losing consciousness.

Lucy's eyes returned to normal, and her intense power had put an enormous strain on her body. She couldn't move at all, and she coughed up some more blood. She had wounds all over, and so did Minerva.

"I did it… I joined…. Sabertooth." Lucy managed to utter, as she felt faint and breathed heavily from exhaustion. Her heart was beating fast, and Lucy couldn't even lift a finger.

"I'm glad you did because that just means you're mine…. You work for me… You're like a pathetic servant… My bitch…" Minerva replied while rolling on her side to face the stellar mage.

"We'll call this a draw…" Lucy told her, as she started to black out. Her eyes closed, and Lucy lost consciousness with a smile on her face.

Minerva's vision was blurry, and she would soon lose consciousness as well. Both girls had taken so much damage, and Minerva had a quick thought.

"_Someone like her doesn't deserve to be known as trash. I'll be keeping an eye on her like a hawk. Well, it looks like I finally have a rival. If only Erza Scarlet could see how outmatched she is." Minerva thought with a sadistic smirk, before she blacked out next to Lucy._


	6. Relaxation! Rivalry! Reconciliation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: After that huge showdown in the last chapter, I thought I'd make this chapter more relaxing. Well, it'll be relaxing for one of the plots. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost a month since Lucy joined the Sabertooth guild, and she was having the time of her life. Sting was a cocky jerk, but Rogue always made up for his friend's arrogance by saving Sting's life on jobs sometimes. Also, when Sting had eaten Lucy's cake at dinnertime, Rogue gave his slice of cake to her because that was what a polite gentleman would normally do for a woman. Even if it wasn't Lucy's favorite flavor, she still accepted Rogue's kind offer.

Rufus Lohr had a flamboyant personality, and not only was he a skilled Mage and poet, but many of the girls in the Sabertooth guild enjoyed hearing the sweet sounds of the harp that he played on stage. The musical notes were so pleasant and harmonized, which made many of the girls cheer loudly and even want to date him. Due to his seemingly eidetic memory, Rufus knew all of their names.

Orga Nanagear thought of himself as a talented singer, but his pitch range was all over the place and he sang in the wrong key with many of his musical notes sounding discordant. While many guild members would cover their ears when Orga performed on stage, Lucy would give him a quiet applause of clapping to be polite.

Then, there was Minerva. Her showdown with Lucy had caused them both to be in the infirmary for a week, but they were both able to heal from their injuries. Ever since that day, the two girls saw each other as rivals because the match ended in a draw. However, Minerva wasn't the type of person to willingly accept a draw. On Lucy's first official day in Sabertooth, the stellar mage had to wear only a black lacy bra with black lacy panties to match while she was in the guild.

However, Minerva wasn't completely evil. She had told the perverted guys and lesbian girls that they weren't allowed to sexually harass Lucy. If they did, Minerva would send the renegades out on the hardest jobs that were on the request board and she'd take 90% of the jewels as further punishment. Lucy was her rival, after all. The only acts of perversion or sadism would come from Minerva, who had a romantic interest in girls. Of course, she hadn't done anything to Lucy yet. The current guild master can't have rumors spreading about her, you know.

Finally, there was Hellia. She had been helping Lucy on jobs for the past month, and the raven-haired girl had made sure that Lucy's own level of magic was at least close to being acceptable for Sabertooth. Since Lucy was the main body, if her level of magic increased, Hellia's would as well. Of course, the doppelganger didn't stay out of sight. Sometimes, to tease Lucy, she'd go shopping and nearly max out her credit card. Some of the males in Sabertooth were greatly impressed by Hellia's appetite, too. She had beaten Dobengal in a ramen-eating contest, and she ate 45 more bowls after he gave up. Unsurprisingly, as she was a spirit, Hellia stayed slim and thin. Minerva's team never saw her, however. Hellia still worried over the fact that they might deduce her identity easily.

"Hey, Lucy. We're going to the indoor hot spring for a much-needed amount of relaxation time. Do you want to come with us?" Minerva asked in a calm tone while she came up to the request board with the other members of her team carrying beach supplies in their arms.

"_Say yes, Lucy! We've done a lot of jobs! This is definitely needed!" Hellia exclaimed from inside Lucy's mind in an excited tone._

Lucy answered with a 'yes' to Minerva, and she went upstairs to her room for a change of clothes.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Wendy and Carla sat down at the bar, and the sky dragon slayer looked around sadly. While Team Natsu didn't need Lucy, Wendy missed her. Lucy had always been like an older sister sometimes, and Wendy didn't care if Lucy was weak.

"You're worried about Lucy, aren't you?" Mirajane asked with a kind look on her face while she made a hot cup of tea for Wendy to drink with a slice of chocolate cake as a bonus. Mirajane was good at reading people's facial expressions, so she wouldn't be surprised at Wendy's answer.

"Yes, Mirajane. It's been a month, and we haven't even heard anything from Lucy. I can't even pick up on her scent anymore. I hope's she's not dead." Wendy replied while her fists trembled with feelings of concern for her best friend.

"Don't worry, Wendy. Lucy has her keys with her, so she'll be fine."

Then, to Mirajane's shock, Wendy was wearing the gold ring with Lucy's zodiac keys on it around her left arm. She had found them outside Lucy's apartment when she wanted to check on her, and Wendy was shocked at her discovery.

"We should send out a rescue team for Lucy! She might be in danger!" Mirajane responded in shock at the sight of her keys on Wendy's arm.

"Why should we bother rescuing Lucy? She almost killed us, you know!" Natsu exclaimed with an angry facial expression, as he glared at Mirajane. The other members of Team Natsu backed up his statement, too.

"Hold on. Bunny-girl almost killed you?" Gajeel asked calmly while sitting at a nearby table with Levy. Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at what Natsu had said because it was unbelievable.

"I'm serious! I had the battle in my favor, until Lucy made that black-haired Gemini take her place! The weird part was when she used Darkness Magic."

"Gemini can only transform into its owner, and copy their power level. Lucy can't use Darkness Magic. Natsu, are you sure that you fought Gemini?" Mirajane asked curiously, as she remembered Lucy's skills.

"It wasn't Gemini. That girl we fought was completely different from Lucy and Gemini. She may have the same face as Lucy, but that chick destroyed my Adamantine Armor. I swear, Raven Tail must have something against us." Erza explained sternly, as she sat on the far end of the bar and ate a slice of strawberry cake. She still had some bandages to cover up the injuries she received from Hellia's attacks.

"I have to give Lucy credit, though. That black smoke trick was pretty impressive, but she should learn how to not make it smell like death. I bet Lucy just got a new spirit, Erza. It's nothing to worry about. However, she better not be dead." Gray responded with a calm smile while he sat at a table with Juvia.

"Gray-sama, you act like Juvia is not here! Juvia can be strong for you, and Juvia will protect you from her love rival! Juvia did better than Lucy in the Grand Magic Games, you know! Juvia is not weak!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes, as a dreamy facial expression formed on her face while she looked at him.

What happened next really shocked everyone in the bar. Wendy took the fork from her chocolate cake, and she threw it at one of Juvia's hands that was on the table! The Rain Woman easily pulled out the fork from her pinned down hand, and a little bit of blood trickled down from it.

"How dare you make fun of my friend! Not just you, Juvia! Team Natsu, too! This is mainly your fault! You kicked her out like she was nothing to you, so what choice did she have? Lucy had to leave the guild, and she might be dead without her spirits!" Wendy shouted with a serious facial expression, as she pointed at all the people that berated Lucy.

"She was useless to the team, so we had to kick her out. Look at it this way. If you're feeling this bad, imagine how bad off Lucy must be." Erza retorted while she finished eating her strawberry cake.

* * *

**At the indoor hot spring…**

The large circular hot springs were surrounded by real grass with some flowers, to add real aromas to the setting of a nice hot spring. With real sunlight coming in from the glass skylight in the ceiling, it was certainly a relaxing experience.

The guys were in one hot spring, and Lucy was in another hot spring with Minerva. The golden walls prevented anyone from peeping at the other gender, and Minerva had constructed them. Of course, she overlooked the possibility of anyone having Drill Magic to make a small peephole.

Lucy seemed somewhat nervous to be alone with Minerva, and they had put their towels in front of the wooden door to not let any of the other girls in. Lucy grabbed a bottle of vanilla body wash that was placed nearby, grabbed a gold washcloth, and she proceeded to wash herself.

She liked how the soft washcloth felt against her skin with the cold body wash. Lucy scrubbed her breasts in a slow and steady manner, not knowing that Minerva was watching her. She had a fetish for younger girls, and she was the only good reason why Yukino was glad to be excommunicated.

Minerva couldn't turn away from the sight of Lucy washing her naked body. A feeling of lust overcame her, and Minerva swam over to Lucy with a washcloth in her hand.

"Let me wash your back for you, Lucy. It's the least I could do to show you that I'm not completely evil. After all, this is my guild. You're mine now." Minerva whispered in Lucy's ear with a lustful look in her eyes, as she went behind the stellar mage.

"Like hell she is!" Hellia exclaimed while looking infuriated, as she appeared from Lucy's pores in the form of black smoke.

Minerva looked a little stunned at Hellia appearing next to her, but she just thought the steam was getting to her head. She washed Lucy's back in a slow and smooth manner, and the pleasure made Lucy lean back against Minerva's breasts. The older woman grinned, and deviously smirked at Hellia.

"If you want to get at the good parts, you have to fuck me." Hellia explained to Minerva, as she also started washing her body. Hellia seductively washed her body, and both girls made Lucy feel somewhat turned on. The temperature rose, and all three woman felt like things would heat up.

Despite the walls not having peepholes, the guys had heard Hellia's statement and their faces turned red. Since Hellia's voice sounded exactly like Lucy's, Sting wondered if that blaze in the forest had been a result of rough sex.

Minerva ignored Hellia, and gave Lucy a kiss on the lips. She cupped her face in her hands, and Lucy smiled while Minerva kissed her with such lustful feelings that could possibly be incomparable. Hellia wasn't stunned that Lucy was returning the kiss to Minerva, and she decided to secretly turn the odds in her favor.

"Minerva, your lips are wonderful. Wow!" Lucy told her while gently snuggling her face between Minerva's ample cleavage for some soothing comfort from the hot steam. To Lucy, Minerva's breasts were filled with warmth. They were certainly different from her fierce personality.

Taking the right nipple into her mouth, Lucy borrowed one of Hellia's sexy moves. She sucked on the right nipple, and gently pinched the left one. Minerva moaned in pleasure, and she smirked down at Lucy's act of sexiness.

Minerva began to stroke Lucy's back with her hands while her tongue softly brushed against the younger girl's breasts, encircling her small pink nipples in an affectionate manner.

"Ohhhhh…. Minerva… Yes, I like how soft it feels against my skin…" Lucy told her in a kind tone, as a tidal wave of pleasure overcame her. Lucy didn't move at all. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck. The older female held her bridal style in the water, and Minerva blushed at the sight of Lucy's cocoa brown eyes.

The stellar mage smiled up at her, and had the instinct to know when to spread her legs apart. The heavenly opening made Minerva grin delightedly, and she began to let her tongue explore Lucy's sacred entrance.

"Ohhhhh…. Ahhhhhhh…. I'm enjoying this." Lucy said passionately, as she closed her eyes from some pain and moaned in pleasure. Her body felt as if couldn't resist Minerva's feelings of lust, and Lucy gave in to her rival.

Minerva's tongue was getting its satisfaction from Lucy's walls and her wetness. Every drop of juice tasted better than the last, and the steam made this entire scene feel like heaven to Minerva. After swallowing Lucy's juices, Minerva let the blonde girl have her fun.

Lucy noticed that Minerva's entrance wasn't as tight, and knowing that there were a few perverted guys in the guild made Lucy wonder if Minerva liked guys as well.

"Don't say a word, my Lucy. Many guys have tried fucking me, but I always teleport them to make the cum land on my face. After all, I can't get pregnant now." Minerva explained while she was caught up in the intimacy so much that she imagined Lucy being her next lover.

Lucy's tongue licked inside Minerva's entrance so slowly, and Lucy savored every drip of Minerva's juices that danced on her tongue. She enjoyed the smell of it so much that Lucy would lick the same spot twice to get Minerva more wet. Both girls were feeling so much pleasure from their love in the hot spring, and they both climaxed simultaneously.

Lucy and Minerva were both breathing heavily, and Hellia purposely struck the water with some fireballs to make bubbles appear. While she headed towards the door, Lucy and Minerva slowly sunk down into the bubbling water while they let out moans of satisfaction.

"Can we go shopping now, Hellia?" A fully clothed Lucy asked kindly, as she looked down at her pink top and yellow skirt. Hellia used her Dream Magic to make a black top, a black skirt, and some blue boots appear on her body, and she snickered. Hellia had teleported herself and Lucy to the Goldenrod Mall, and she still laughed hysterically about something.

"What is so funny, Hellia?" Lucy asked curiously. Hellia made a pink aura appear on her middle finger, and her Dream Magic showed Lucy footage of her time in the hot spring with Minerva. Lucy was shocked! She just got back from a job, so how did this happen?

"I used my Solid Illusion Magic (A form of Dream Magic) to make you and Minerva have sex! I can't do hard and boring jobs all day, you know. After a hot showdown, sex calls it a tie. I'm just surprised that her friends fell for it!" Hellia explained while she rolled on the floor laughing, as she had her hands on her stomach.

"An evil and powerful demon's spirit like you enjoys sexy pranks? We are definitely having an interesting relationship, but Minerva might kill me for what you did." Lucy asked while facepalming herself.

Hellia told Lucy she'd make up for her sadistic prank, but how could she do it without making Lucy appalled again?

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Back at Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar opened the doors and announced that he had returned from his mission. He put a large bag of jewels down on one of the tables, and some people quickly took some for themselves.

"Everyone, you're not going to believe this. When I was passing through Goldenrod Town to come back here, I smelled something like vanilla. Didn't Lucy smell like that?" He wondered.

Juvia had heard enough talk about Lucy, and she worried over the thought of her coming back for Gray. Deciding to end this rivalry once and for all, Juvia ran out of the guild and headed for Goldenrod.

Wanting to try and convince Lucy to return, Wendy immediately ran after the Rain Woman in hot pursuit.


	7. The Strongest Conviction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Since this story mainly focuses on Lucy and Hellia, they'll have a large role in this chapter. Don't worry, Minerva fans. She'll come back later in the story. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Goldenrod Town was quite the extravagant place for any person that was rich, with its luxurious deluxe resort, a large department store, fantastic cafés, great bars for the town's residents to eat and drink, and the lodgings were simply elegant. Anyone could say that the Sabertooth guild had a right to have their guild overlooking that town, seeing as they won the Grand Magic Games for the past eight years.

Lucy and Hellia had window seats at a table in a café, and the girls were drinking from large round coffee cups. They had finished an easy job of delivering Goldenrod's daily newspapers for all the residents, so having a steaming and hot cup of coffee with cream and sugar was definitely a way to celebrate the 40th job that had been completed since Lucy joined Sabertooth.

"I have to admit, Hellia, it's nice that we're free from feelings of pain. I know you feed off of that, so I'm sorry if you're hurting." Lucy told her doppelganger with a kind look on her face, as they sat across from each other and their hands nearly touched.

"No need to worry, Lucy. I don't just feed off of hate and pain, you know. Remember the book you bought from that old man? It's a book of strong spells, and I was sealed inside the only copy of the book that remains. There are tons of spells that we haven't even unlocked yet, sweetie." Hellia explained to the stellar mage while taking a large sip of her macchiato (a type of coffee drink, if you don't know) and directing her amethyst purple eyes at the brown purse that Lucy had under the table.

Lucy and Hellia had a really good relationship, and as their trust and love in each other increased every day, it was never difficult for the girls to figure out what the other one was thinking. Lucy pulled the book out of her purse, and she gently wiped off the dust with her hands. When she opened the book, Lucy noticed something odd about the withered and golden pages.

The first ten pages had the spells written in red, possibly representing Fire Magic. Then, the next ten pages had the spells written in orange. They probably corresponded with Earth Magic, and Hellia was grinning at the sight of the look of delight that appeared on Lucy's face. It seemed as if Hellia wanted to learn all the powerful spells in that book, but what could she use that power for? Many thoughts crossed her mind, but she turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Do you like what you're seeing, my sweet Lucy?" Hellia asked calmly, as she continued to drink her coffee.

"These spells will get me stronger! Hellia, I'm so glad that I met you, and we'll get strong together! That's what friendship and love are all about!" Lucy happily replied to the raven-haired girl while smiling, and going to Hellia's side of the table to give her a warm kiss on the cheek.

Hellia blushed and smiled back at her lover, as Lucy sat down in her chair with her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as well. The dark-haired doppelganger had never known true love, until she met Lucy. Something about the Celestial Mage made Hellia see Lucy as the other half that she was missing.

Ever since the duo joined Sabertooth, Hellia always loved being around Lucy. She would listen to the girl's stories about her adventures with her former friends, the Fairy Tail guild, the S-Class trial that took place back in X784, and Hellia would often go through Lucy's memories to know her better.

The two girls looked into each other's eyes, and their hearts were beating slowly. As they leaned in to share a kiss with their eyes closed, the beating of their hearts quickened. Lucy could smell the aroma of the red rose complementing Hellia's hair, and she sighed happily while the distance was shortening. It felt like time had stopped, but the growling of Lucy and Hellia's stomachs interrupted the amative moment.

The girls giggled a little bit, and Lucy got up from her chair and headed towards the extravagant golden counter where the cashier was located. Since it was now noon, lunch was being served to all of the customers in the café.

Gently opening the black book in front of her, Hellia began to read and memorize many of the spells. She had mastered most of them when she was a living teenager, too. However, before the book was officially copied and released to readers, some spells (such as Jellal's spells from the Tower of Heaven) had been added to make the book longer and more interesting for the casters of the spells. Unfortunately, when the spells were being used for bad intentions, the king of Fiore in X134 ordered all the books to be burned.

However, Hellia refused to give up the book back then. In an attempt to save herself and the book, Hellia used Darkness Magic to merge her energy into the book. This way, the Garou Knights could not risk burning her soul along with the book. The kingdom would look bad, you know.

Hellia didn't want to tell Lucy about how lawless she acted in the past, but then she pushed those thoughts aside to enjoy the current time with her new lover. Lucy Heartfilia was precious to Lucy Hellia, and she promised herself to always protect Lucy's soul and body from anyone that might seem ruinous and dangerous.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Wendy, Juvia, and Carla had used Juvia's Water Sphere to get access into Goldenrod Town because a group of Plant Magic wielders had closed off the part of the forest where Lucy had her destructive showdown with Minerva. Fruit trees and cedar trees needed to be planted, since Goldenrod Town had a surprising shortage of fruit and organic honey from beehives.

"Juvia needs you to tell her where Lucy is, Wendy!" Juvia exclaimed sternly, as they floated on to the pier of the Goldenrod Harbor with Wendy's powers of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Ok, Juvia." Wendy replied with a smile, as she hoped to reunite with her friend Lucy. The young girl sniffed past the salty air and the smell of seawater, and Wendy could faintly detect Lucy's scent. Since the harbor led straight into the town, Wendy and her friends headed north towards the extravagant city.

"_We will see who is best for Gray-sama once and for all, love rival! Juvia will definitely win!" Juvia thought with a determined look on her face, as she followed Wendy throughout the city._

Juvia loved Gray a lot, like a lovestruck puppy. She would always protect him from danger, if she could, and she enjoyed going on missions with him. In fact, Gray was one of the major reasons why Juvia had joined Fairy Tail. She wanted to be close to him, and Juvia saw Lucy as a threat. She spent so much time with Gray more than Juvia did, so how could the Rain Woman not be jealous?

Wendy had led Juvia and Carla to the fountain in the center of Goldenrod Town, and the trio immediately gasped in awe at the sight of the Sabertooth guild that stood above the town. Could Lucy be there?

"Why would Lucy join up with those guys?" Wendy wondered curiously, as she remembered how Minerva grievously injured Lucy in the Naval Battle. Knowing how strong those guild members were, Wendy thought they might be holding Lucy for ransom in exchange for something valuable to Fairy Tail.

"Juvia does not care if Lucy joined up with Sabertooth, Wendy! Even if I have to fight through 100 people to get at her, Juvia will do it to win Gray-sama's heart!" Juvia explained with such a strong look of determination on her face, as she looked around.

"_You're not Erza-san to fight past 100 strong mages, Juvia. Also, would Gray really be impressed if you beat Lucy in a fight?" Wendy thought while looking embarassed to be seen with the Rain Woman proclaiming her love and having some people stare at her. To ease the situation, a hot dog stand was nearby._

* * *

**Back at the café…**

After 20 minutes, the vanilla and chocolates were finally ready for Lucy and Hellia to eat. Before Lucy could even open the brown bags that the cakes had been placed in, she noticed that Hellia opened her tank top a little bit to compare her breasts to Lucy's.

"Must you really do that here, Hellia?" Lucy asked while looking somewhat irritated at her lover's perverted actions.

In response, Hellia pointed at two female Sabertooth mages that somewhat resembled Erza and Cana, and Lucy saw them doing the same thing as Hellia.

Thinking that something seemed wrong for a moment, Hellia made Lucy merge into her body while she would take over for the rest of the afternoon. She teleported the bags with the cakes to Lucy's room at the Sabertooth guild, and the cashier caught a quick glimpse of Hellia leaving jewels on the table to pay for the coffee drinks and cakes. Then, the black-haired girl left the shop to head back to the guild.

* * *

**In the center of Goldenrod Town…**

Wendy, Juvia, and Carla were about to eat some hot dogs, but Wendy's nose picked up on a scent of vanilla mixed with something bad. As she got off the bench near the fountain, Wendy's eyes recognized a somewhat familiar person.

"What do you see, Wendy?" Juvia asked politely while her dark blue eyes looked straight ahead at where Wendy was looking. At the sight of what she saw, Juvia clenched her fists. She slowly took a few steps forward, hoping to ambush her prey.

"Love rival! Juvia has come to prove her feelings for Gray-sama by challenging you, Lucy!" Juvia exclaimed aggressively with her index finger pointing at the black-haired girl who had just exited the café.

Hellia had gone through Lucy's memories for a while to know that voice belonged to Juvia, the person who prevented Lucy from using the full power of Aquarius during the Naval Battle. Hellia softly growled in anger, as her fists were clenched with a tightening grip. Then, she had an interesting idea.

"Lucy?! Who is the mouthy idiot that mistakes me for that piece of garbage?" Hellia angrily asked while slowly turning around to face the trio.

"_Hey, that's a little harsh!" Lucy's soul told Hellia, as she seemed offended. Hellia simply nodded apologetically, and patted Lucy on the head in a gentle manner while smirking._

"You're not Lucy? Then, who are you? We're sorry that we got you guys mixed up. If you know where Lucy is, please tell us." Wendy explained kindly to Hellia, as her legs shook a little.

"_Something's abnormal about this girl. She's giving me the weirdest feeling, and I don't like it." Wendy thought while trying to regain her composure._

"Juvia must defeat her love rival! Gray-sama belongs to Juvia! Stranger, tell Juvia where Lucy is! It's time for this rivalry to have a winner!" Juvia exclaimed to Hellia, who simply smirked sadistically at what Juvia was saying.

"Don't joke around with the word rivalry, pathetic scum. If you're not, then let me clarify something. I saw the Naval Battle, and Lucy's strength. For you both to get beaten, and for you to call yourself her rival, you must be just as weak. I see how Lucy's survived all the battles she speaks about. It's because she's been fighting lame opponents like you!" Hellia replied viciously while narrowing her purple eyes, and letting some of her black hairs obscure the look of malice that her eyes shared.

"Let's go find Lucy on our own, Wendy. Juvia has heard enough from this girl!" The Rain Woman told her friend while she began to walk away with a glare on her face.

"Don't you want to fight, rival of Lucy?" Hellia asked while smirking a little bit.

"No, thank you. Juvia did not come here to fight you, stranger. Juvia came to fight Lucy, so please go away!" Juvia replied angrily to Hellia, who kept taunting her sadistically.

"When I meet a person who's ignorant of my identity, it pisses me off. You're walking away like you have a choice, fool! If you win, though, I'll tell you where Lucy is!" Hellia shouted while harshly staring down Juvia and teleporting the group of four to an unknown location by using a heavenly blue beam of light.

* * *

They arrived at a place known as Mystic Lake, a lake known for its beautiful flowers growing in the grass while they surrounded the sparkling water. Rumors say that a large rainbow would appear sometimes, yet no one had seen it in over 300 years.

Hellia used her Dream Magic to stand on one side of the calm waters, while Juvia used her water abilities to help herself and Wendy stand on the other side of the lake.

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia shouted fiercely with her palms open in front of her, as she thought of Gray. A large water cyclone emerged upwards from the lake, and Juvia manipulated the water cyclone to bend towards Hellia! She simply laughed, and a blue aura with the kanji for water appeared on her left thumb.

To Juvia's shock, Hellia simply let the tip of her thumbnail touch the attack softly. Then, the entire water cyclone got absorbed into Hellia's thumb. Then, she did a backflip to get on to the grass that was nearby. She smirked at Juvia, making the Rain Woman respond with glare of fierceness and disbelief.

"Sky Dragon's Power Rise!" Wendy yelled loudly, as she also went on to the grass for a sense of safety. This attack copied the power of Juvia's Water Cyclone, and ten blue beams of light came from the sky to seemingly lock in on Hellia! Wendy could somehow smell Lucy, so she deliberately made her attacks miss for caution. She didn't want to hurt her friend, after all.

"_She knew that I wasn't actually trying to hit her?" Wendy wondered, as she looked amazed at Hellia not reacting with any counter or defensive spells._

"You guys shouldn't screw around with me, you know. Now this is how you're supposed to strike! Take this! Heavenly Body Magic: Spatial Strike!" The blue aura appeared again on Hellia's left thumb, and she made her left hand descend to her side rather quickly. A beam of blue energy came down upon Juvia, and struck her with a tremendous amount of force.

"_That was so fast, and I couldn't even see her stance or the attack!" Wendy thought with an awestruck facial expression on her face, as Juvia still stood up with some bruises and panted._

"Juvia will find Lucy, and win against her love rival!" she proclaimed fiercely to Hellia, as she used her Water Slicer to send many blades of water at the vicious female.

However, Hellia's left index finger was surrounded by a green aura with the kanji for wind appearing inside of it.

"Wind Magic: Redirected Current!" Hellia yelled while she sinisterly grinned at Juvia, and converted the slicing blades of water into reflecting green blades of wind! She sent them flying towards Wendy, but the young sky dragon slayer managed to dodge them at the last second. It's a good thing that she did, because those blades of wind created large green blasts of wind energy when they hit the ground.

"_I think I'm understanding this girl now. She's anticipating our attacks faster than we can anticipate her moves. Still, when I look at her, I get this uneasy feeling of crushing danger." Wendy thought while looking somewhat scared, as the odds of winning slowly decreased._

"Juvia will not to lose to you, stranger! Before I use my special move, tell me your name!" Juvia demanded, as she still thought about telling Gray how she defeated Lucy.

"You want my name, scum? Here's a hint. I'm about to make this fight become a living hell for you two." Hellia stated with both of her palms open, as if she was readying a powerful move of her own.

"Water Magic: Wings of Love!" Juvia yelled with determination in her voice, as she made all the water in the lake turn into a giant whirlpool that was directed straight for Hellia! The whirlpool spun from left to right with amazing speed, and Hellia looked somewhat surprised.

Then, shocking to Juvia and Wendy, Hellia was walking towards the attack! Did she want to lose this battle? What kind of unorthodox move was she making? Surely, this would not end well. Juvia stood in a barren crater, since she used all of the lake's water for this attack.

However, right before the giant whirlpool of water hit Hellia, the demonic doppelganger raised her right hand that became engulfed in a purple aura of Darkness Magic! She unleashed a concentrated beam of purple energy from her hand and it obliterated Juvia's attack like it was nothing! The beam struck Juvia faster than she could react with Water Rush, and a large blast of purple energy filled the crater!

Wendy ate some air, and she was ready to face Hellia. Juvia had been knocked out cold by Hellia's attack, and Wendy could hear the sounds of some bones cracking a bit. Clearly, Hellia was not messing around at all. She meant intense business.

"Before you try to finish me off, please know that Lucy's my friend. Team Natsu might hate her, but I have nothing against her! She's like my older sister, mysterious stranger! If you don't believe me, look at my eyes!" Wendy told Hellia with a brave facial expression, as she charged up a powerful attack.

Hellia looked directly into Wendy's brown eyes, and the young sky dragon slayer looked at Hellia's purple eyes. It was a long stare down between the two girls, and Hellia began to realize Wendy's aspiration of reconciling with Lucy.

"Let's see if your conviction holds true, little one! If you can withstand this attack, I'll tell you where Lucy is." Hellia said with a calm facial expression, as her right hand became surrounded by a green aura this time.

Wendy stretched out her arms with her palms open, and a light blue aura formed between her two palms!

"Sky Dragon's Spirit! I will find my friend!" Wendy shouted while looking determined.

"Wind Dragon's Judgement!" Hellia yelled fiercely, as she looked as if she intended to test Wendy's conviction to finding Lucy.

Wendy unleashed a light blue dragon with dark blue eyes, and Hellia summoned a light green dragon with dark green eyes! When the two dragons struck each other, a large smokescreen filled the area! Luckily, Hellia inhaled the smoke to not let it hurt Wendy.

Then, she decided to let Lucy appear next to her. The smoke cleared, and both of the girls caught Wendy while she looked exhausted from summoning that sky dragon.

"Lucy, you're alive! Anyway, who is that girl? She looks like you!" Wendy shouted happily, as she gave her friend a big hug. Hellia healed Wendy's wounds, and she also smiled.

"This is my lover. Her name is Lucy Hellia, and we're both getting strong in the Sabertooth guild." Lucy explained with a cheerful smile, as she returned Wendy's hug.

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok? Otherwise, you'll see my full wrath." Hellia explained sternly while glaring down at Wendy.

"Ok, I'll keep your whereabouts a secret from the others, I promise. Lucy, I just wanted to see you again. Do you need your keys?" Wendy said with a smile on her face while letting go of Lucy.

"I think they'd be better in your hands, Wendy. I've changed a lot since last month." Lucy replied while giggling.

Then, Hellia teleported herself and Lucy back to Goldenrod Town. However, not before telling Wendy to take Juvia back to the guild.


	8. It Takes Three To Make A Triangle

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: This chapter officially starts the possession triangle between Hellia, Lucy, and Minerva. Let's just say that Minerva's a master at making things complicated.**

* * *

It had been five days since Hellia's fight with Juvia, and she realized something important. While she knew so much about Lucy's past, Hellia never told Lucy anything about her own past. It's not that she didn't want to, but Hellia didn't know how Lucy would react to the presumably astonishing news.

The two girls sat together on the bed in Lucy's room, and they were preparing to eat the vanilla and chocolate cakes from five days ago. Despite the amount of time that they hadn't been eaten, these magical cakes had the quality of never spoiling or losing their heat. Just before Lucy could eat her vanilla cake, Hellia stopped her again.

"What's wrong, Hellia? Is something on your mind?" Lucy asked with a concerned look on her face, as Hellia tilted her head down and looked somewhat disappointed.

She let out a sigh, and Hellia could hear footsteps passing by Lucy's door. This wasn't exactly the place to discuss something personal, so Hellia continued to stay silent.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. Trust me, Hellia. I won't tell anyone about it if you want me to keep it a secret. Even if you feel like you need to erase my memory of this secret, then you're free to do it." Lucy explained kindly, as she gently rubbed Hellia's back and let her hands brush against the doppelganger's purple bra and panties to match.

Hellia slightly blushed at how Lucy's hands made her feel so warm and fuzzy all over, and she turned to face her friend. Lucy held Hellia's hands in hers, and the stellar mage blushed at her black-haired friend. Lucy only wore a blue bra and blue panties, and she fell backwards on to the bed with Hellia slowly getting on top of her.

"All right, Lucy. The truth is… before I went down in history as a powerful demon, I was somewhat like you. Even after I had mastered tons of spells in my days as a living teenager, the people in my guild still saw me as a rebellious evil loser." Hellia explained to her lover, while looking a little bit saddened about her past.

"You were a loser?" Lucy asked curiously while she sat upright with Hellia sitting directly in front of her. Lucy couldn't believe it at first, but she did know that some people improved over time.

"However, I made myself possibly equal to Zeref's level of skill. You once told me how you want to become powerful, even if you don't have the gifts that others are blessed with. I think that's a fine goal, Lucy. As fine a goal I've ever heard, since X134, and one that's definitely worth sticking to." Hellia replied calmly while running her fingers through Lucy's hair.

Lucy thanked Hellia for telling her that, and the two girls hugged each other tightly with warm feelings of affection. Despite their differences, Lucy and Hellia did have similar tastes in food, clothing, shopping, and they both had a sweet tooth.

Hellia and Lucy proceeded to eat their cakes, which sat on the desk next to the black book, unaware that Minerva had teleported outside the bedroom window behind them. Ever since that day when the forest was almost completely destroyed, Minerva had kept her suspicions of Lucy to herself.

"_That fucking slutty garbage. That's how our showdown ended in a tie, I see. She used another one of her spirits, and acted like she was the one fighting. Also, I told her that she was mine! Trying to go behind my back is not acceptable in Sabertooth. Congratulations, Lucy. You've earned yourself excommunication." Minerva thought to herself with a sadistic smirk on her face, as she teleported away somewhere._

Lucy and Hellia enjoyed the creamy and delicious tastes of their cakes while they slowly chewed every crumb to savor every bite of the succulent dessert.

"Do you want to taste my cake, Hellia?" Lucy asked kindly while she licked some chocolate icing off of Hellia's cheek.

"Sure, honey. Let's do a taste test." Hellia responded with a seductive look on her face while leaning in closer towards Lucy to let her chocolate icing-covered lips exchange tastes with Lucy's vanilla icing-covered lips.

Every romantic moment that Lucy and Hellia ever spent together felt like the best day ever to them. Lucy became powerful, as the days passed by, and Hellia loved having sex with Lucy. She wasn't resistant when Hellia would charge up her fingers with hot energy, and Lucy would moan in pleasure.

Their love was reciprocal, too. Lucy finally tasted Hellia's entrance last night, and even though she was Lucy's bad doppelganger, Hellia tasted so good inside. She even let Lucy finger her with three fingers, and the waves of satisfaction were overwhelming to both girls.

As the distance between their lips was decreasing, Lucy and Hellia heard a knock at the door. Not wanting her identity to be found out, Hellia turned into black smoke and went inside Lucy's mouth to be in soul form and fall asleep. Wondering who could be wanting to see her at the late hours of the night, Lucy cautiously opened the door.

"Hello, Lucy." Minerva said with a glare on her face, as she eyed the stellar mage and let her green eyes stare into Lucy's bedroom.

"What do you want, Minerva? It's pretty late." Lucy replied with a smile on her face, as she yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Shut up, you piece of garbage. I know all about your tactic of hiding behind that spirit twin of yours, so you must not have any skills. I can't have any useless trash in my guild, you know. Now, strip." Minerva explained coldly while charging up a large amount of War God Magic on her right hand.

"Please don't get rid of me! I am useful, and I don't have anywhere else to go!" Lucy exclaimed with a pleading look on her face, as she stripped off her blue bra and panties. Lucy couldn't believe that Minerva still retained her sadistic ways. She thought that for once, she had changed.

Minerva was about to attack her, and Lucy closed her eyes. However, she was amazed to see that Minerva ceased her attack and pulled out a small bottle of pink pills from her pocket. Lucy didn't know what the pills were, or why Minerva had them.

"You can get so much power with these, Lucy. They're magic-enhancing pills. I certainly don't need them, but something is telling me not to kick you out. By the way, I'm only this rough because we're rivals." Minerva explained with a faint smirk on her face, as she put a finger to Lucy's lips.

Knowing that the lesbian girls in Sabertooth always left her out of their harem, and preferred Yukino, Minerva needed some love for herself. Men were boring to her, and she took a liking to the sight of Lucy's nude body in front of her. If one of the spirits wanted to have Lucy, they'd have to get past Minerva.

Lucy had a look of relief on her face, and she took the small bottle of pills from Minerva's cold hand. Carefully taking the lid off, Lucy looked at Minerva. She dressed in black lacy lingerie for her eveningwear, and she did seem a little bit nice to Lucy.

The stellar mage put one of the pills into her mouth, her tongue getting no taste from it, and she let it slide down her throat. While she was taking it, Minerva had surprisingly embraced her in a hug and the sweet smell of her perfume entered Lucy's nostrils.

Suddenly, Lucy felt like her strength was all gone and she slowly fainted in Minerva's arms. Lucy felt like her entire body and brain were shutting down simultaneously. The sadistic woman giggled quietly, and she held Lucy like she was her bride.

"Remember your initiation? I told you that you're all mine, and you still are." Minerva whispered in Lucy's ear while placing the younger girl's bra and panties on to her bed.

"I'm… all... yours… my.. love." Lucy whispered back, as a small smile appeared on her face. She used the last bit of her strength to remove Minerva's black bra, and Lucy rested her head in between Minerva's large breasts.

The sadist removed her black panties in sheer delight of the pill quickly taking its effects on Lucy's body. Her brown eyes were glazed over, and they turned pink with feelings of happiness in the arms of her new lover. Lucy let out slight moans of exhaustion, and Minerva giggled evilly with the fact that she finally had what she wanted.

"_Whoever you are, Hellia, just try and take Lucy from me now. I saw through that cheap illusion trick, but I chose to let you think I didn't. Tomorrow, your lover is going to be mine. Ah, how I enjoy using those Charm Pills." Minerva thought with a sadistic grin on her face, as she carried Lucy to her room for a good night's sleep._


	9. Please Remember, Lucy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Jellal will finally appear in this chapter, and let's just say that he knows something important. Also, be prepared for some harshness from Hellia and Minerva.**

* * *

Lucy had been called into Minerva's office, still under the effects of the Charm Pill that she had been drugged with by the sadistic witch. The effects of the Charm Pills were not exactly long lasting, seeing as the researchers in Fiore had told everyone in the newspapers about their 12-hour ability to induce the person who used the drug into a state of love and affection for the first person that they saw. Basically, they served as a blessing and a curse.

"You look very nice, my servant." Minerva told Lucy with a sadistic smirk on her face while her green eyes scanned Lucy upward from her black shoes that a Japanese maid would wear.

Lucy wore only the black and white maid's headpiece, a white lacy bra, pure white lacy panties, and the black maid's shoes that had small black roses on them. Minerva had chosen the outfit, and she also made Lucy wear black shackles on her wrists that nullified her abilities to use Magic. I guess you could say that Minerva wouldn't take any chances of Hellia getting Lucy back when the Charm Pills wore off. She wanted Lucy as her lover, her servant, and she would never let her snap out of her drug-induced state.

"Thank you, my lovely queen. I'll always obey your commands, Minerva." Lucy replied while blushing at her guild master, and her now pink eyes twinkled as she awaited her first command from her new lover. Lucy smiled at Minerva, who smirked back at her and gently touched the stellar mage's cheeks with her hands. Lucy's heart was beating ever rapidly with so many feelings of affection surging like electricity towards Minerva.

"Naughty girl. You're still a little disobedient, aren't you?" Minerva asked in a seductive tone while she put another Charm Pill in the girl's mouth because she leaned in for a quick kiss. Minerva wanted Lucy to be totally compliant, and she immediately told her to leave the office and return with Minerva's deluxe breakfast and cup of coffee.

"Yes, my wonderful goddess! I love you, Minerva! I'm your love forever, right? Our love cannot be compared to anyone else's." Lucy replied kindly, as she bowed her head to Minerva before she went to make her breakfast.

"_Ah, this is nice. Lucy belongs to me now. We'll have so much fun together, and this gives me the opportunity to finally destroy whoever Hellia is. After all, she'd be a fool to try and get in my way." _Minerva thought to herself with a smile on her face while she tapped her foot in impatience at waiting for the thrill of crushing this new rival of hers.

Feeling a tad bored at the moment, Minerva teleported Lucy back into the office and watched her set down a tray of pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, has browns, and a cup of tea on Minerva's desk. With the pills somewhat rewiring her brain, Lucy's etiquette skills had shot up to major levels along with her athletic abilities to make her be of some use to Minerva. If Erza Scarlet had gotten word of what Minerva did to Lucy, the evil mage would certainly need a bodyguard.

"Why, thank you. Lucy, you're so good to me." Minerva stated with a smile, as she put on some purple lipstick.

"You're welcome, my love. Will you need anything else from me?" Lucy asked politely with her feet standing together, and her eyes filled with the delight of being around Minerva.

"Not at the moment, but you're such a good little female dog. You've earned yourself a little treat." Minerva responded calmly while pulling Lucy into a kiss that seemed like it was a joyous celebration. The stellar mage showed no signs of resistance, as she kissed back with the intent of pleasing her master. Lucy's body almost trembled with the warm feel of Minerva's lips dominating the kiss, but Lucy didn't mind. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, and imaginary hearts appeared in her eyes when she looked at Minerva.

Minerva ended the kiss, and stared into Lucy's pink eyes for a moment. Not ignoring the delicious smells emanating upward from the food on the tray, Minerva proceeded to sit in her golden chair and eat her breakfast.

The steam from the hot food and tea rose into the air, and it made its way into Lucy's nostrils. At that moment, she shivered a little bit.

"_Minerva's so annoying! She really wants to see what a witch is? I'll show her what a witch is!" Hellia exclaimed from inside Lucy's mind._

* * *

**Inside Lucy's mind….**

Lucy and Hellia stood across from each other in the ruins of a castle, and Hellia grabbed her motionless friend.

"Leave me alone, Hellia! Minerva's my lover now!" Lucy exclaimed while slapping away Hellia's hand, and glaring at her doppelganger.

Hellia didn't like the sight of those amorous pink eyes Lucy was displaying, and she knew that Minerva had done something to corrupt Lucy. Hellia did not want to waste time trying to find out what the sadistic witch had done to her friend, so she did the only thing that any demon's spirit would have to do.

"_Lucy, please remember me. You have to know that I love you! Lucy, come back to me! I won't ask again!" Hellia yelled with a fierce look on her face, as her fists shattered giant pieces of rubble in the castle's ruins._

"I know who you are, but you're not the girl I want anymore. Minerva is my queen, and she is a wonderful guild master of Sabertooth! I will obey her every wish, and you will not stand in the way of her desires!" Lucy shouted fiercely while she flipped up her middle finger at Hellia, as if she was her sworn enemy.

Hellia was astounded to believe that Minerva had reformed Lucy into the compliant woman that she wanted her to be, and the doppelganger walked away from the scene. She knew magic, but even if she took over Lucy's body, those magic-nullifying shackles would hinder Hellia greatly.

"Get out of my mind, and never come back! You're not needed! I only need Minerva! She and I will have a happy romance together!" Lucy hissed at Hellia menacingly, as she began to turn away.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

At the Fairy Tail guild, the members of Team Natsu had gathered in the infirmary when they heard the news of Juvia being attacked. Elfman, Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, Gajeel, and Jellal were also there.

"Do you know who attacked Juvia?" Cana asked Wendy in a calm tone, as she sat in the chair next to her.

Remembering her promise to Lucy, Wendy decided to lie. However, would her lie be believable to all of the other guild members that were concerned about their unconscious friend?

"Sorry, Cana. Juvia was attacked so fast, and nobody was around when the smoke cleared up." Wendy explained nicely.

"I bet it was that girl who looked like Lucy! She's out of control now!" Natsu yelled with a look of anger on his face at the fact that Juvia was brutally attacked.

"Hold on, Natsu. We can't make any assumptions. If you attack the wrong person, you'll possibly end up looking like the murderer." Erza explained sternly with her arms folded while she stood next to him.

Natsu didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Erza was right. It would be wrong to kill Lucy's lookalike without actually having any proof of her committing such a heinous crime.

"Did you say Lucy has a lookalike?" Jellal asked Natsu in a calm tone.

"Yeah, that's right! Why? Have you seen her?" Natsu asked loudly while looking over at Jellal, who possibly knew something.

"Before Zeref, there existed a demon so mischievous and powerful that rumors say she could immediately pinpoint an attack on anyone that ever uttered her name. Her name was Lucy Hellia. Well, I don't know if that helps in any way. She's already dead." Jellal explained to everyone with his eyes closed, as he walked out of the room.

"Damn, that gives us nothing to go on!" Gray exclaimed loudly while punching a wall in anger at the fact that they had no leads whatsoever.

* * *

**Back at Minerva's office…**

Minerva had finally finished eating her breakfast, and Lucy took away the tray with all of the empty plates and the empty cup of tea on it. She smiled at how Minerva was such a perfect eater, seeing as there were no crumbs on the tray at all. It was perfectly clean.

Then, the dust from Minerva's desk made Lucy cough a bit. As she coughed out a little bit of black smoke, Minerva looked a little surprised to see it materialize into Hellia.

"Give Lucy back to me right now, you bitch! I'm Hellia, and I suggest you learn some history to know who I am!" Hellia yelled fiercely while slamming her hands down on Minerva's gold desk.

"Am I supposed to be scared of some Sabertooth mage that teleported her way in here?" Minerva asked with a fake smile on her face. Hellia saw right through that snake in women's clothing, and her right hand became engulfed in a red aura.

"You really want to hurt me because Lucy didn't choose you as her lover? I should kick you out right now for trespassing in here, you swine." Minerva added in a cruel tone while charging up an energy wave in her left hand.

Then, instead of attacking, Minerva teleported over to Lucy and stood behind her while seductively licking her cheeks.

"Don't use her as a shield, you witch!" Hellia shouted while she looked into Lucy's manipulated eyes.

"Lucy won't know this, but a servant is like a shield. Pawns are only to shield the queen, and they must be sacrificed. Go ahead and strike, if you must. Would you really take my life, and risk Lucy's at the same time?" Minerva explained coldly while putting another Charm Pill in Lucy's mouth.

"You leave her out of this! I know about the Naval Battle, you know! Unlike you, I wouldn't torture someone that I've already defeated!" Hellia exclaimed viciously to Minerva, realizing that she had no choice but to fight with her physical skills.

She swung a punch at Minerva, but Lucy grabbed it with some force! She glared into Hellia's eyes, a glare that told the demonic doppelganger that Lucy was sinking into Minerva's darkness. Minerva chuckled at the sight of Hellia's shocked facial expression, and she gave Lucy some kisses on each cheek.

"You can't keep Lucy from what she desires. She likes being my little bitch, and you won't change her mind. Now, what will you do?" Minerva sadistically teased Hellia while slowly removing Lucy's white bra to reveal the pink and small Sabertooth guild mark on her left breast, just above her nipple.

Lucy blushed, and simply moaned softly while the cold air from the tension made her entire body feel good all over. Minerva wasn't completely brutal to Lucy, though. In exchange for joining her side, Lucy could join Minerva in spa treatments and take 45% of the jewels from any mages that made the littlest mistakes.

"Lucy… You really have forgotten, haven't you? Those feelings inside you when we first met! You worked so hard to get up to Sabertooth's recommended level of power! If you let yourself be manipulated by that backstabbing bitch, you'll be a disgrace to all women!" Hellia shouted loudly, hoping to get through to Lucy.

Hellia saw no reaction, and she proceeded to use Death Warp to get out of this no-win situation. However, Lucy grabbed her hand. Thinking that she would strike her, Hellia just stood there.

However, she saw something unexpected. Lucy's eyes temporarily turned brown, and she was smiling with her eyes closed and tears making their way down her face.


	10. The Power of Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Since Sting and Rogue haven't had much of a role in this story, they'll appear in this chapter. Lector and Frosch will, too. Anyway, enjoy the current action!**

Hellia stood there in shock, as she saw Lucy smiling at her with the brown eyes that she normally had. The demonic doppelganger could only wipe away her lover's tears while embracing her in a tight hug. Lucy hugged back with so much joy, almost as if Hellia's words had gotten through to her.

"Lucy! You're back!" Hellia shouted with glee, as she kissed Lucy's forehead with the utmost passion in her lips.

Before Lucy could reply, however, her eyes returned to being pink and she frowned with a look of sheer anger on her face. That last Charm Pill that Minerva put in her mouth had taken away Lucy's last vestiges of kindness, and Minerva laughed evilly.

The sadistic witch erased Lucy's small guild mark, and she stamped a bigger image of the pink Sabertooth guild mark on Lucy's left breast. Her nipple was in between the sabertooth tiger's jaws, and Lucy could only let out soft moans while Minerva rubbed her back in a slow and affectionate way.

Hellia took notice of the magic-nullifying shackles on Lucy's wrists, and she tilted her head down while seeming very disappointed in herself.

"Yes, Lucy sneaked me in here. However, it wasn't just power that she sought. Lucy came here to make a new life for herself, Minerva. She wanted to get away from a bunch of users in Fairy Tail, and now look what happened! It's like she came here, only to be taken advantage of by you!" Hellia shouted harshly while she looked prepared to beat Minerva to a bloody pulp.

"That was so heartbreaking, and I'm gonna cry. Are you seriously trying to imply that a queen like me must not force such garbage into servitude?" Minerva asked with a devilish facial expression, as she watched Lucy remove her white panties to become Minerva's bare shield.

"Remember, little girl. If you even try to attack me, I can just make Lucy take the force of it. Even if you do succeed in killing me, you won't have a lover anymore. How will you get out of this one? If you flee, she'll be mine forever. I'll have so much fun with my new sexy kitty." Minerva explained while Lucy blushed, as the stellar mage turned to face her with a strong look of affection in her pink eyes.

Hellia didn't know which seemed worse. The tension rising with the cold air, or the sadistic way that Minerva was using Lucy for love and protection. Well, Hellia knew one thing for sure. No matter how many pills Minerva gave Lucy, she would never be able to have the kind of relationship that Hellia shared with her.

"That's fine for you, but if I win… I'll get Lucy back, and force you into a threesome where you can't have any fun with her! You're going down, Minerva!" Hellia exclaimed fiercely, as she ran towards Lucy and Minerva.

"I'll defend you, my love!" Lucy exclaimed with her arms stretched out across from each other, as she stood in front of Minerva to protect her. As Hellia's left fist almost made contact with Lucy, she suddenly vanished into thin air!

Then, Hellia appeared behind Minerva with a green aura surrounding her bare feet. The green aura took the form of a cyclone on both of her feet, and Hellia kicked Minerva in the face with her left foot! The force of the attack was so powerful that the green winds sent Minerva crashing out of her office and she slid across the red velvet carpet.

Lucy turned to Hellia, whose entire body became engulfed, in an orange aura for some reason. Was she planning to use Earth Magic to defeat Lucy and possibly snap her out of the mind control? It might be a good idea.

However, Hellia had a better plan. She opened up her fists, and a large tidal wave of an orange substance was unleashed from her palms! Lucy was struck by the orange wave, and it slammed her against the wall! Hellia made sure that it covered Lucy completely, and she smiled at the sight of the orange goop solidifying and expanding on every part of Lucy's body.

"You've covered me in honey?!" Lucy asked curiously while she realized that the goop stuck her to the wall.

"Not just your average honey, sweetie. Enjoy your rest in that nice cocoon." Hellia explained nicely while the honey covered Lucy in layers to make a cocoon that immediately hardened with the cold temperatures in Minerva's office.

Lucy smiled at the delicious smell of the honey cocoon, and the refreshing scent made her fall asleep. The last sound she made was a moan of pleasure at how the honey felt so nice against her body, and Hellia knew that her first task had been taken care of.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Rufus and Orga sat at a table with Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector for breakfast. While Rogue stayed quiet, Sting couldn't help but mention something to make himself look awesome.

"When I saw Lucy in that maid outfit this morning, I gave her ass cheeks a little squeeze. The funny thing about this is that she didn't even react. It was like she was possessed or something." Sting explained with an arrogant smirk on his face, as Orga high-fived him.

"Sting, a man shouldn't talk about a woman talk that way." Rogue replied with a stern look on his face, as his eyes were closed and his arms were folded. He was clearly a gentleman who disliked hearing about Sting's inappropriateness to a woman like Lucy.

"Sting-kun is sneaky, so that's why she felt nothing!" Lector added confidently while high-fiving Sting.

"Frosch thinks so, too!" Frosch replied happily with a smile on its face.

The group went back to eating their breakfast, only to be interrupted by the sounds of doors being obliterated. The noise came from Minerva's office, and Orga smirked a little.

"I feel sorry for the person who got Minerva angry. Well, that's one less person in here." He explained while smiling a little.

"I wonder who it could possibly be. Well, let's hope they put up a fight for me to witness and remember." Rufus added with a faint smirk, as he adjusted his hat.

* * *

**In the hallway…**

"You damn bitch! You don't know your place!" Minerva angrily exclaimed while wiping a little bit of blood off of her chin. She fired waves of energy at Hellia, who simply used her Lightning Magic to vanish in a golden bolt of lightning. Minerva was astounded by her opponent's vast array of magic, but she was not afraid at all.

"If I'm the bitch, what does that make you?" Hellia questioned with a taunting look on her face while her tongue was sticking out and she had a blue aura on her left index finger.

By this point, Lucy was not Minerva's main concern. She wanted to kill Hellia in the most sadistic way possible, and Minerva's face could tell anyone that Hellia made her seethe with anger inside.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Spatial Symphony!" Hellia yelled viciously while she fired an army of small blue beams from her hands. They may have been small, but even one of them had tremendous force to send Minerva flying backwards into a white marble column near the dining hall. Blue blasts of energy occurred when one of Hellia's beams hit something, and everyone turned around in awe.

"You piece of shit… I will not let you look down on me at all!" Minerva roared with immense anger, as she charged up large waves of energy. As she made the motion for her hand to strike, Hellia was surprised to find that she hadn't been hit or was actually being close to getting hit.

Seeing Hellia's reaction, Minerva smirked and giggled at her opponent.

"What the hell is so funny?" Hellia asked with her expression turning stern, and her fists clenched.

Then, she heard Lucy's screams coming from Minerva's office! Hellia remembered that Lucy mentioned that Minerva could teleport her attacks to other locations, and she looked surprised at the sadistic witch.

"If you won't surrender to me, I'll have to kill the one that you love! You should be thankful that Lucy got into Sabertooth, even though she'll always be a useless piece of trash in my eyes." Minerva told Hellia while giggling at the sounds of the honey cocoon breaking and Lucy screaming in pain.

The black-haired doppelganger groaned in frustration, and she punched the wall beside her. How could Hellia save Lucy now? Things seemed hopeless, and Minerva kept attacking Lucy with powerful energy waves. When Hellia was caught off guard, Minerva struck every part of her body with brutal punches and kicks.

"Stop hurting Lucy! This isn't a fair fight, you fucking bitch!" Hellia shouted while glaring at Minerva with so much rage building up inside of her.

"You're right. It's not fair at all, is it? You're not going to see her demise!" Minerva replied viciously while she cackled and teleported Lucy in front of her. Then, Minerva kicked the nude stellar mage in the back and sent her smashing into a statue of a sabertooth tiger.

Lucy groaned in pain, and Hellia could only see her head sticking out from under the rubble. As she quickly used her Hell Speed to reach Lucy, Hellia removed the rubble from on top of her. Lucy was barely conscious, her body burnt, and Minerva's attacks had made Lucy become covered in blood.

"Hellia, is… that you?" Lucy asked softly while coughing up some blood from her mouth. Her eyes were brown again, and Hellia had purposely used the honey to let its drippings remove the shackles on Lucy's wrists and the sweet smell of it neutralized the effects of the Charm Pills. Hellia kneeled down to her friend, and slowly carried her in her arms.

All of the Sabertooth mages had their eyes on the somber scene, and a few of the girls glared at Minerva while others stared in disbelief.

"Yes, Lucy. It's me. Don't try to move, please." Hellia replied with her head staring down at her lover. Hellia had never cried before, but a few tears slowly fell from her eyes on to Lucy's face.

Lucy was in so much pain that it hurt to even move anything slightly. She could only look up at her friend with a smile on her face, as she was happy to be in Hellia's arms. The stellar mage was saying something in a faint whisper, and Hellia leaned in close to her mouth to understand the words. Hellia also placed her left hand on Lucy's chest to feel her heart beating, and she continued to let more tears fall.

"Hellia… I… I was happy… to know you…" Lucy whispered softly with a smile, as she winced in pain from some of her bones cracking.

"Lucy, please stay with me! You're my best friend! You mean everything to me!" Hellia pleaded while more tears fell from her amethyst purple eyes.

Lucy's vision became somewhat blurry, and she saw all of her memories appearing before her eyes. Even the times when Fairy Tail got rowdy, but still knew how to have fun while they did. She let out some slow breaths, but the pain from Minerva's attacks still made it difficult to breathe.

"Hellia… I feel… the same way…" Lucy replied nicely, as she felt exhausted and her heart rate began to slow down. The damage that Minerva had done was really immense, and Lucy still coughed up some blood.

Not holding back the tears, and thinking these were Lucy's last moments of life, Hellia placed her right hand on Lucy's right hand and she gave her a final kiss on the lips. Then, her left hand had confirmed her worst fears. Lucy's heart rate was slowing down, and she barely had any strength left.

"Lucy, please don't leave me!" Hellia exclaimed loudly, as she watched Lucy close her brown eyes.

"Thank you… Hellia… for being… my lover… and friend.." Lucy whispered in her ear, before she blacked out.

Hellia's left hand trembled, as Lucy's heart rate was faintly there and had suddenly stopped. This could only mean one thing. Lucy was dead, and all of the Sabertooth mages watched the somber scene in silence. Lucy's right hand was cold, and tears traveled down Hellia's face.

"LUCY!" She screamed up at the ceiling while clenching her fists in anger at the world for everything it had done to Lucy. She had been weak, lost her parents, got brutally injured by Flare and Minerva, and now this? All of Lucy's aspirations were now ripped away from her, and she had finally reached the end of her life. Hellia's shoulders shuddered, and she tilted her head down before letting her black hair cover her eyes.

"How incredible. You call yourself a Sabertooth Mage, but you cry over the insignificant garbage?" Minerva asked viciously with a smirk on her face.

"Shut your mouth already!" Hellia shouted loudly with her back turned to the devilish witch.

"Why? Did I make you cry by sacrificing a lowly pawn that wasn't needed?" Minerva asked in a sadistic tone, as she cackled evilly.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Hellia yelled angrily, as her nails started to draw blood from her tightly clenched fists. She stood up slowly, and turned towards Minerva.

Then, to everyone's surprise, a black aura of energy spiraled around Hellia's body and her injuries began to heal immediately. Her teeth turned into fangs, and her hands turned into claws. Her purple eyes had a demonic purple fire in them, something only Rogue and Sting caught notice of.

"_This sudden chill in the air… That dark aura… Could it really be…? Rogue wondered while looking somewhat surprised._

"_What in the world? That aura… Those eyes… Impossible!" Sting thought, amazed at the sight of the giant black aura spiraling around Hellia's body._

"Whatever kind of magic it is, it won't work. You're finished here, little girl." Minerva told Hellia in a teasing tone with her eyes narrowed sadistically.

Hellia let out a giant roar of Darkness Magic from her mouth, and the purple beam hit Minerva at extremely high speeds! The force of the blast sent her flying into the air, and Hellia appeared in front of her to deliver a powerful punch to Minerva's face! The punch's force sent Minerva slamming down on to the ground, and she groaned in pain.

"You took away all of Lucy's hopes and dreams, you asshole! You'll die here!" Hellia bellowed fiercely while the black aura concentrated itself into her claws, as she slashed at Minerva. At first, there appeared to be no damage. However, a large slash mark appeared on Minerva's face! Three thin lines of blood traveled down her face, and Hellia punched her again with so much aggression that the power of her fist slammed Minerva into the wall!

"I will not be defeated by someone like you!" Minerva exclaimed while looking pissed off, and unleashing a large wave of energy from her hands at Hellia!

To everyone's surprise, Hellia absorbed the energy into her hands, and the black aura around her was starting to grow larger! She had a sinister look of rage on her face, and the flames in her eyes grew to infernos.

"_There's no doubt about it! That demon still exists! Minerva… Rogue… Natsu… Even me.. We can't fight that!" Sting thought while his body trembled in fear at the sight of Hellia beating Minerva._

Hellia grabbed Minerva by the neck with her left hand, and she was charging up a powerful move in her right hand. Slamming Minerva against the wall with the force of ten Zerefs, Hellia roared evilly.

"_Damn it, this is no longer a girl! Where did all that power come from?" Minerva thought, as she began to look frightened._

"This is for Lucy! Death and Darkness Magic Combo: Demon's Hellish Nightmare!" Hellia shouted fiercely with the purple and black auras swirling around her right hand. When she punched Minerva in the chest, a purple blast of energy immediately occurred! It destroyed the entire left half of the Sabertooth guild, and the other guilds could see the giant blast. Then, Hellia slashed the air to make two giant razor blades of energy strike Minerva! An extremely large blast of Death Magic filled the sky, and the residents of Goldenrod Town looked scared.

Inside Sabertooth, the black smoke cleared up to reveal an unconscious and bloody Minerva laying in the rubble of the wall. She really underestimated Hellia, who stood over her panting heavily. When she looked up at everyone else in the dining hall, they just had looks of shock on their faces. No one said anything for ten minutes straight, because of Hellia's fierce purple eyes.

"I care about Lucy. Her eyes were filled with hopes and aspiration. I'll always defend her in the afterlife, even if she may seem useless, because I know what it's like to be called a loser." Hellia said down to Minerva, who had little energy left.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Lucy Hellia. Your sorrow's intensity… No matter where I went, I could sense it immensely. You may be evil, but I see a little spark of Lucy's goodness in your heart. If you truly believe in friendship, love, and trust.. This is my thanks! Please accept it!" Mavis Vermilion exclaimed loudly with a smile on her face, as she fired a golden beam of light into the air. Then, she cheerfully smiled while she stood on top of the guild of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Back at Sabertooth…**

Even though Hellia defeated Minerva, she still looked saddened over the loss of Lucy. She turned away from her friend's body, and tears fell from Hellia's eyes.

Much to everyone's shock, a golden light engulfed Lucy's body and her wounds were all healed. She stood up, and looked around.

"Look at Lucy!" Lector shouted to Hellia, as he flew on to her head. Hellia turned around to see Lucy standing behind her with a smile, and the two girls shared a wonderful feeling of being reunited. Hellia cried with her arms around Lucy, and the stellar mage comforted her crying lover.

"Thank you for saving me." Lucy whispered softly in Hellia's ear, as she gave her a happy kiss on the cheek.


	11. Karma Loves Lucys, and Hates Minerva

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: The last chapter was the end of the love triangle featuring Hellia, Lucy, and Minerva. In this chapter, let's just say that Hellia earned quite a reputation.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hellia avenged Lucy's temporary death at the hands of Minerva, and both of the Sabertooth mages had been getting a lot of nice treatment from everyone else. When Lucy would be heading to her room, some girls would ask her for autographs and beauty tips to get their skin feeling more soft and smooth.

In fact, due to Lucy sharing Hellia's strength, many of the Sabertooth mages thought they should both be guild masters. Of course, they'd never express these thoughts with Minerva around. Knowing how karma worked its way back around for Hellia to kick her ass, Minerva would probably be more fixated on revenge.

Hellia had used her Dream Magic to restore the damaged guild to its original state, seeing as Sabertooth was the best guild in Fiore. Since Lucy had a pink guild mark on her left breast, Hellia decided to get the Sabertooth guild mark in purple on her right breast.

She wasn't trying to be different, but opposites do attract. However, the male mages did praise the doppelganger for her amazing strength and mastery of various forms of magic. Instead of accepting their offers for dates, since she loved Lucy, Hellia promised to help them strengthen their levels of power.

The river of popularity just kept on flowing for both girls, throughout each day. Whenever Lucy felt hungry, anyone (except Minerva) would give her the finest cuisine on his or her tray of food. She blushed at all the attention, but was somewhat nervous to see Minerva's teammates at another table.

* * *

**At breakfast time, the following morning…**

Lucy decided to let Hellia be in her human form as her doppelganger, since everyone had already seen her, and the girls sat down at a table with Sting, Lector, Orga, Rogue, Frosch, and Rufus. The guys were glad to see them, and Lector decided to start off the conversation.

"Even with that dark power, Hellia is not as strong as Sting-kun! I'd like to see the outcome of that fight, especially in the Grand Magic Games." Lector said with a smirk on his face while eating some fish.

"Well, Lucy and I share all of that power. If she gets stronger, I get stronger. The opposite is also true, too." Hellia replied with a smile on her face, as she hastily ate all of the bacon strips off of her plate.

"If you don't mind me keeping your answer in my memory, how did you two meet?" Rufus asked with a smile on his face while his eyes noticed the amazing resemblance between Lucy and Hellia.

"I was literally sitting on the edge of my chair when I saw that fight between Hellia and Minerva! That should've been on a Lacrima Vision camera, I'm serious." Orga added nicely, as he looked at Hellia eating the bacon strips off of Lucy's plate.

"We should go out on a job soon, Hellia. I need some more money to buy food, and please don't give me an added bonus, if you know what I mean." Lucy told her friend with a smile on her face while sipping from a cup of coffee after she put more sugar in it.

"Sometimes, it's good to make things easy on yourself." The black-haired girl responded while smirking deviously at Lucy.

"Frosch thinks so, too!" Frosch replied happily while shaking Hellia's and Lucy's hands.

Rogue was happy that Frosch was making a new friend, and he smiled at Lucy. However, something about Hellia seemed to make him curious. Her level of power wasn't exactly common, and when she would unleash new spells during practice in Sabertooth's training hall, Hellia somehow knew exactly how they worked.

Lucy got up from the table, and she walked over to the request board where the jobs were normally posted. Surprisingly, all six of the jobs were located in Magnolia Town. Apparently, a biker gang of bandits had invaded the town and the Fairy Tail mages were presumably too busy to handle the problem. Lucy was about to take the jobs, but then she thought about Team Natsu.

How would they react to seeing her again, after all this time? Lucy assumed that they would still blame her for the incident from the bank, but she didn't know what to do. Should she take the jobs, and risk getting thrown into prison? Thinking that she had a wanted poster with a bounty on her head, Lucy sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about a thing, Lucy! We'll help you out. After all, Sabertooth mages aren't just strong individually. As a team, we can obliterate anybody." Hellia said nicely while grabbing a flier for each of her friends.

"Hellia, don't creep up on me with Hell Speed!" Lucy exclaimed with a shocked facial expression, unaware that her friend was there.

Sting and the other guys also walked over to the girls, and Sting looked delighted at the job of capturing bandits. Not only would that make him look strong to anyone that he might have to protect, but he could also do what Natsu didn't accomplish. To him, it seemed to be a 2-for-1 situation.

"In total, it's 30,000,000 jewels! To keep things fair, we can split the money between the five of us. This way, each of us gets 6,000,000 jewels! Isn't that great?" Lucy explained with an ambitious red fire in her brown eyes, as she hugged the male team members and Hellia.

"What about Hellia? She might need some money, Lucy." Rogue replied kindly to her, as he looked emotionless.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Let's just say that ever since I joined Sabertooth, I've been saving up a lot of money." Hellia responded calmly while charging up a red aura on her left index finger. She had secretly been doing jobs without Lucy knowing, and Hellia had sold some of Minerva's things that were in her office to a pawnshop for very high prices.

Then, the group left Sabertooth and they were unaware that Minerva had been secretly watching them from behind a golden trash can.

* * *

**In the forest…**

Since the Magnet Train was still out of service, due to a major problem with the electricity that even Lightning Magic couldn't fix, the group decided to go through the forest. There were many kinds of fruit trees, and the sweet smell of honey was most likely coming from the beehives on the green-leafed cedars.

"Would you mind if I picked some bananas, so that we could eat something on the way to Magnolia?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face while looking at her teammates, as everyone's stomach's growled slightly.

"Stamina is a key factor in battles, Miss Lucy. You are very observant, too." Rufus replied while adjusting his hat and thinking of a way to quickly get all of the fruit.

Hellia simply let a yellow aura surrounded her right ring finger, and the yellow aura had the kanji for lightning appearing in it. She charged up some energy, and exhaled some air.

"Lightning Magic: Seizure Strike!" Hellia shouted fiercely, as she released a golden bolt of lightning from the tip of her ring finger. The golden lightning came down before anyone's eyes could blink, and all the fruit trees bearing bananas were instantly struck! The fruit came down, unharmed, and Hellia used her Dream Magic to make a wooden picnic basket appear on the ground.

"Are you really that hungry?" Sting asked while looking a little bit impatient.

"Us demon have to eat, too. Although, I can eat many foods and forms of energy." Hellia told him with a smirk on her face, as she used her Hell Speed to get all of the bananas and put them in the wooden basket. She ate one of them, and simply threw the banana peel on the ground. Afterwards, the group headed towards Magnolia Town.

Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tail guild…

Juvia had finally woken up in the infirmary, and she noticed that Gray had been sleeping by her bedside with his shirt off.

"_Gray-sama really does care about Juvia!" she thought while blushing and smiling happily._

However, before she could wake up Gray, Natsu burst into the room and he looked angry.

"Get up, idiot!" He shouted angrily to Gray with some fire surrounding his left hand.

"Who are you calling idiot, flame brain?" The ice mage retorted, as he made an icy aura surround his right hand.

"I smelled Sabertooth on the wind!"

"Is it that Rufus bastard?"

"I don't know, but let's check it out!"

Natsu and Gray immediately ran for the guild's entrance, and Juvia looked depressed at the fact that she was so close to kissing Gray in his sleep. Then, she trembled while remembering the Lucy lookalike that she had seen in her long nightmare.

* * *

**In Magnolia Town…**

Hellia sensed something, as the group set foot into Magnolia Town, and she smirked menacingly. At that moment, her teammates wondered if something was wrong.

"Are the bandits really tough, Hellia?" Lucy wondered, as she seemed a little bit frightened.

"They weren't." Hellia replied in a casual tone, as a black sphere of Death Magic appeared in front of her. Six muscular men in biker gang outfits with cowboy hats and bandannas around their mouths were wielding chains, but they were all tied up and unconscious.

"When did you capture them?!" Sting asked, as he looked shocked at the sight of the bandits knocked out.

"Hell Speed comes in handy. I can do anything in a matter of nanoseconds, Sting. Now, I suggest you boys go back to the forest. Lucy and I just have some tasks to get rid of." Hellia explained while retaining the smirk on her face.

"I won't argue with her, guys. You know how it is when girls shop, right? Minerva takes so long, and makes us carry all of her boxes when she could just teleport them somewhere else." Orga explained with a calm facial expression while walking back with the others.

"Just don't take all day, or I'll help you out." Sting added in a cocky tone while walking away from the two girls.

"What is it, Hellia?" Lucy asked while looking concerned about her friend.

"Remember when we had to flee? Well, our opponents are coming for another taste of defeat!" Hellia replied, as she gently kissed Lucy's cheek.

"I won't lose this time!" Lucy proclaimed while confidently smiling and holding hands with her doppelganger.

* * *

**Back in the forest…**

Minerva had tried following the group, but Hellia's aura caused Minerva to think about even taking a step towards them. She didn't want to waste time teleporting to wherever her teammates might be, especially Fairy Tail, and she was hopelessly lost.

However, let's just say that she slipped on a sign. Minerva had slipped on the banana peel that Hellia left behind, and she was sent stumbling towards a cedar tree.

"Damn you, and that classic banana peel trick, Hellia!" Minerva shouted angrily while her head struck the tree. Her shouting wasn't exactly a bright idea, because the resonating sound waves caused some of the nearby beehives to fall. The bees emerged from their hives, and flew towards Minerva. She screamed loudly, and ran through the forest as fast as she could.


	12. Love Makes Room For Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Be prepared to see Lucy and Hellia's bond, and how Hellia tries to explain that not all demons are bad.**

* * *

Natsu and Gray had arrived at the entrance to Magnolia Town, and they came face to face with Lucy and Hellia. Erza and Wendy had seen the boys run past them, and they decided to follow them to see what the commotion was about.

Wendy knew that if it were Lucy or her doppelganger, then the confrontation would get heated. Of course, she would keep Team Natsu in the dark about the fact that Lucy joined Sabertooth. If she were to let it out, then Erza might kill her for keeping that information from her for so long.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu asked Hellia with an angry look on his face, as he charged up a flame in his right hand.

"We're just doing some shopping. Do you have a problem with that?" Lucy sternly replied for Hellia, as she remembered how Natsu cheated on her and thought of her as useless.

Gray noticed Lucy's yellow tank top with her orange skirt, and he also took notice of the red bow in her blonde hair. Unlike Natsu, Gray actually felt a little bit of guilt for what he said about Lucy. Taking a step forward, he wanted to apologize.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for what I said about you. It was wrong of me to be an idiot like Natsu. If you want to fight, I'll go easy on you." Gray explained with a kind look on his face while holding out his hand apologetically.

"Don't try to show pity to us, fairies. We're not weaklings like you. If you must know, we're Sabertooth." Hellia responded for Lucy while she looked calm and slowly built up power.

"Sabertooth?!" The Fairy Tail mages, except for Wendy, asked simultaneously with shocked looks on their faces.

Erza was the first one to recover from the shock, and she was somewhat puzzled at the fact that Lucy managed to get into Sabertooth. Rumors had said that it was really difficult for anyone to earn a place in that guild, but Lucy of all people?

"Hey, Lucy! Are you serious? Why would you hang out with those guys? Didn't Minerva almost kill you?" Natsu wondered, as he laughed, thinking that Lucy was joking.

"I'm not joking, you idiot. I'm a Sabertooth mage now, and my days of caring about people who can't reciprocate are done." Lucy replied in a cold tone, as she began to walk away.

"Your level of denseness is amazing, Natsu Dragneel. You hurt Lucy twice, and you just expect her to be nice to you?" Hellia asked in a stern tone with her arms folded, and her purple eyes narrowed.

"What? You know that I cheated on Lucy? That was supposed to be kept private, Luce! Are you telling those Sabertooth jerks that I'm a manwhore now? Is this your way of telling me that you shouldn't have been kicked off the team?" Natsu asked while slowly looking furious.

"You impudent idiot. Why should I even bother to give a damn about you? I'm happy in Sabertooth, and you know why? It's because you're not there! If you call yourself a guild, take care of your comrades. That's what you said last year, wasn't it?" Lucy explained while harshly facing Natsu.

"Yes, but that was when Yukino got humiliated!" Natsu shouted defensively, as his anger was building and causing him to charge up a flame on his right hand.

"How do you think I felt when you cheated on me with Lisanna?! Natsu, on that day, you lost all of my trust for you! All that stuff you said about loving me forever… You never meant a single word of it, you fucking liar!" Lucy shouted angrily while an orange aura surrounded her left hand.

"Whatever, Luce. Go have fun with your Sabertooth team. You'll still get ordered around by Minerva, so you're the one who's really suffering." Natsu said with a grin on his face, as he stuck his tongue out at the stellar mage.

"Actually, I took down Minerva for almost sending Lucy on a permanent trip to the afterlife. If I hadn't been thinking of Lucy, she might not be standing here right now. You should be grateful." Hellia retorted sternly while a yellow aura surrounded her body, and power began to flow through her.

Erza, Natsu, and Gray were amazed that Hellia spoke of taking down Minerva, as if she had done it so easily. Erza had struggled in her fight against Minerva, and had to use her Second Origin to unlock her Nakagami Armor to defeat the sadistic witch.

At that moment, Erza had been snapped out of her thoughts by the sight of Natsu running towards Lucy with giant flames surrounding both of his fists. He didn't like the fact that a guy like Sting had heard about what Natsu did to Lucy, and the fire dragon slayer was extremely angry with her.

Lucy dodged all of his punches, and all of those previous jobs combined with sparring against Hellia in Sabertooth's training hall had paid off. She kept dodging for a while, until Lucy noticed an opening. She struck Natsu in the stomach with the fist that had been engulfed in the orange aura of Earth Magic, and the force of her punch sent him crashing into a building!

After he made contact with the building, the force from Lucy's punch had resulted in a large orange blast of energy that made everyone close his or her eyes to avoid the intense brightness. Hellia inhaled the smoke to make it fade away faster, and she snickered.

"That's just simply pathetic. You see, fairies, those old-fashioned direct styles of combat aren't going to work against us. Not that you don't seem powerful, but why be so predictable? I can anticipate a person's actions in 10 nanoseconds, and let's just say that I've mastered tons of spells." Hellia explained with a harsh facial expression, as she still snickered.

"It doesn't matter how many you've mastered, you know! It just makes me frustrated that you act like you've beaten all of your opponents so easily." Erza stated with a glare on her face, as she requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor.

She unleashed a large beam of blue lightning from her sword, prompting Hellia to release the yellow aura that she was stockpiling inside of her. She simply let the tip of her left ring fingernail touch the attack and the lightning was absorbed into it!

"Wind Magic: Aerial AK-47!" Hellia yelled loudly, as her left hand was suddenly engulfed in a green aura. Bullets of air came down from the sky, and they couldn't be seen by anyone. Before Erza could react, the air bullets struck her quickly and with intense pressure! Erza stood up in the new crater that Hellia's attack created, and she rubbed the side of her head.

"_An attack like that wouldn't normally be that strong, so how did she do that? Is this girl somehow able to combine and convert magic? No, that's only an old legend about a demon. What the hell is going on?" _Erza thought while glaring at a smirking Hellia, whose eyes looked fierce like a lion's.

She requipped into her Flame Empress Armor, and Erza immediately took notice of her opponents faintly smiling. Erza went into a cautious stance, and she was careful to not attack directly. She was trying to see what kind of attack Lucy or Hellia would use.

Then, to Erza's shock, her body was frozen stiff! She couldn't move a finger, causing Wendy and Gray to wonder what was going on. Lucy was also curious as well, because she wasn't even thinking of attacking yet.

Hellia smirked deviously at Erza, who was able to tilt her head down a little bit to see an extremely thin shadow stretched from Hellia's left foot to hers! The doppelganger giggled with delight, and Lucy wanted to know how she did that.

"Remember the Aerial AK-47? Well, it's like something that falls from high heights. As soon as I see the smallest shadow, I can use my Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (Hellia learned this from the black book) to increase its longevity from a few feet to infinity." Hellia explained nicely, as a pink aura surrounded her middle finger.

She used her Dream Magic to restore Magnolia Town to its proper state of being undamaged, and her shadow disappeared. Erza just looked shocked at the sight of Hellia starting to walk away with her hand holding Lucy's hand, and she needed an explanation.

"Why aren't you knocking me unconscious right now? Why are you just walking away?" Erza asked sternly, as she pointed her Flame Sword at Hellia.

"It's because I'm not like Minerva. In case you didn't see those huge blasts two weeks ago, I almost killed that bitch for killing Lucy. I don't know what happened, but someone brought her back to life. Also, so what if we're in the Sabertooth guild? We're not all like Minerva, so don't be so quick to categorize me and Lucy." Hellia replied coldly, as she turned back to Erza and frowned like she had asked the most idiotic questions in the world.

Then, the stellar mage kissed Hellia on the lips in a passionate matter. Hellia kissed back, and she lowered her green tank top to reveal the Sabertooth guild mark on her right breast.

"_Lucy's a lesbian? I did not see that coming." _Erza thought, as her jaw dropped at the scene of Lucy embracing her doppelganger.

Wendy smiled, and she made an 'X' with her arms as a signal for Lucy and Hellia to leave. Hellia carried Lucy bridal style, and used her Hell Speed ability to return to Sabertooth. Unknown to any of the fairies, Hellia had done something extremely cunning.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Lucy entered her room, rubbing her somewhat bloated stomach from the delicious dinner that she had, and let out a small burp while wondering why Hellia wasn't downstairs for dinner tonight. She wouldn't eat with the other girls, and Hellia certainly would take food off of Lucy's plate at the first chance she got.

The Celestial Spirit Mage closed the door, and took off her clothes to go take a bath. Lucy grabbed a pink towel, and headed into the bathroom to find Hellia wearing a towel as well while letting the hot water run from the faucet.

Hellia had supposedly bought a gift for Lucy, seeing as there were red rose petals on the floor and soothing aromas from the scented candles that were placed on all four corners of the sink. Lucy blushed at this display, and Hellia took Lucy's hand in hers while they stepped into the waters of the bathtub.

"Ahhhhh… This feels so nice." Lucy said with a smile, as she slowly sunk down into the water.

"It should. It's my way of saying that I want to celebrate our eighth week together." Hellia replied with a smirk on her face, as she sat across from her lover in the bathtub.

Then, she poured pink liquid from a shampoo bottle into the water, causing the color to turn a light shade of pink. Lucy simply giggled, and Hellia wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist. Both of the girls just smiled, and they felt the mutual feeling of relaxation take over.

The pink shampoo smelled really sweet like honey, and Lucy kissed Hellia's cheek while her brown eyes twinkled in happiness.

"When I watch you, Hellia, I feel full of courage. During that first job in Sabertooth when we had to take down those giant monsters, I was tense and nervous. However, you give me courage." Lucy explained while smiling, and touching Hellia's left hand with her own.

"I'm glad to hear that, Lucy. Actually, we work well together. I love having you around, which is why I went berserk went Minerva killed you." Hellia replied, as she blushed at the stellar mage.

Lucy loved Hellia a lot, but something was weighing heavily on her mind. She couldn't put it off any longer, so Lucy summoned up her courage.

"Hellia, will you see if you'll be allowed in the Grand Magic Games? If you come out of me during a match, I don't want to get disqualified. Please come with me." Lucy said while crying a little bit, as she went into Hellia's arms.

"I will always be by your side, Lucy. In the events and battles, I won't let anyone hurt you. Besides, Sting once said I could even pass off as Gemini with dyed hair." Hellia answered in a calm tone, as she stroked Lucy's hair and gently patted her back.

"_Hellia's so confident and sure of herself…. I can't lose in front of the person that I admire!" _Lucy thought, as she slowly summoned her courage.

The two girls continued to share their hug, and they stayed like that for a while. It was the most comforting scene in the world, as Lucy had her head snuggled between Hellia's breasts.

Still, Hellia could feel her love growing for Lucy. She still had that evil side to her, but the angelic stellar mage just made her feel complete with happiness.


	13. Lucy and Hellia: A Cheerful Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: I appreciate all of the positive feedback from all of my readers, and this will be a somewhat happy chapter. Be prepared to see Hellia help Lucy get psyched up when she gets nervous about seeing certain people.**

* * *

It had been almost a year since the last time the Grand Magic Games were held in X791, and Minerva had ordered everyone to report to the dining hall for her announcement. As she stood on top of the stage in front of a golden podium with a microphone on it, a smirk formed on Minerva's face. Somehow, she knew that Sabertooth would have a wide margin of points to dominate over the guild that was in 2nd place.

Lucy, Hellia, Sting, Rogue, and Rufus sat down at a dining table in the middle of the room, and they patiently waited for their guild master to make her announcement. Since Orga was out on a long job right now, he would not be able to have a spot in the Grand Magic Games.

"What are the Grand Magic Games, exactly?" Hellia asked with a calm facial expression while holding hands with Lucy.

"They're a festival that lasts for five days, Hellia. Each day has a competition part, and a battle part. First place gets you 10 points, no points are awarded for last place, and a draw in a battle will give you 5 points. Maybe the events will change, so I probably told you inaccurate information." Lucy explained kindly, as she blushed a little bit.

"Relax, Blondie. If things get rough on you, Rogue and I can easily make up for your losses. As for Hellia, have you not paid attention for eight years straight or what?" Sting said with a cocky grin on face, only to have Hellia shove some pancakes into his mouth to shut him up.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Miss Hellia. Are you the powerful mage who existed in X134? The one who mastered many of the forbidden spells and types of Magic?" Rogue asked with a stern look on his face, as his arms were folded.

"Well, you've certainly heard of me. That was my reputation, until Zeref came into the picture and I became pushed aside into a load of crappy mythology about myself." Hellia replied while kindly staring at Rogue, and becoming aware that her identity had been deduced.

However, she didn't really care about that anymore. Right now, Hellia cared about strength and Lucy. Whenever the two girls would go out to a library, Hellia would use Fire Magic to burn every book on mythology that had her name in it. Unknown to Lucy, Hellia had used Death Magic to silence the inaccurate authors for good.

"Sting-kun will win for sure! He's the strongest person in Sabertooth!" Lector proclaimed happily while high-fiving Sting.

"Where does that leave me?" Lucy asked the Exceed with a smile on her face.

"Fourth-strongest. Rogue is second, Hellia is third because of that awesome demon form, and you're fourth because you almost beat Minerva to join Sabertooth." He replied arrogantly with a grin on his face.

"Frosch thinks so, too!" Frosch added in a carefree tone while eating some fish.

Lucy would never admit it, but she was actually nervous about participating in the Grand Magic Games this year. It wasn't because Minerva would be expecting Lucy to win, but she would have to see her old friends from the Fairy Tail guild. They would all probably see her as a traitor, and Hellia wasn't exactly having a good reputation with them at all.

Beating down Juvia for mistaking her as Lucy was kind of harsh on Hellia's part, but did the Rain Woman really have to tell the guild that her attacker looked like Lucy? Erza would probably kill Lucy, along with Hellia, for the bank incident, and attacking Juvia.

The stellar mage began to tremble in fear, and small tears formed in her eyes. Facing an opponent from Fairy Tail, especially Wendy, would not be an easy thing for Lucy at all. Then again, forfeiting and underestimating her opponents were things that caused Lucy to greatly make Fairy Tail lose last year.

On top of that, the painful memories of getting beaten easily had resurfaced into Lucy's mind. Flare had somehow managed to nullify Lucy's Urano Metria, and the crowd had booed and laughed at her failure. The Naval Battle was even worse because Minerva had sadistically roughed Lucy up, and sent her out of the sphere of water, before the last two seconds of the event had passed. Lucy received last place as a result, giving no points to Fairy Tail.

"All right, everyone. I will now announce the mages who shall represent our prestigious Sabertooth guild this year!" Minerva announced while speaking into the microphone, as she held a small piece of paper in her right hand.

All of the Sabertooth mages directed their eyes at Minerva, and some of them gulped with anticipation. Many girls grinned at Hellia instead, as they had a big feeling that she would get chosen because of how she was exceptional on jobs and the fact that she kicked Minerva's ass.

Sting looked cocky as always, knowing that he'd get a spot in the Grand Magic Games. After all, everyone knew he was as strong as Rogue. However, some people would only say behind his back that he was no match for someone like Hellia.

"The participants for this year's Grand Magic Games are going to be… Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Hellia, and Lucy!" Minerva announced with a smile on her face while her green eyes immediately spotted the table where the group of five was sitting.

While the guys were content with Minerva's selection, Lucy quickly got up from her chair and ran upstairs to her room. Trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes, Lucy's body shook all over. She immediately ran out of Sabertooth's entrance doors, and ran down the mountain trail.

"I'll take care of this." Hellia told the guys in a stern tone, as she used Death Warp to teleport away in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**In Goldenrod Town…**

Hellia had begun to search the possible places where Lucy might've gone, but she couldn't find her at the coffee shop, the department store, or the ice cream parlor. Clearly, Lucy still had her doubts about her own abilities.

The raven-haired doppelganger found Lucy sitting behind a tree with her head tilted down and letting the tears fall into a small gap between her knees. She sniffled, trembled, and closed her eyes at the thought of losing or being chosen for a battle or an event in the Grand Magic Games.

"Are you really that worried about seeing those guys from the Fairy Tail guild again?" Hellia asked nicely while she squatted down beside her crying friend.

"I just don't want to let you down, Hellia! What if my magic gets nullified? What if I get beaten badly, or make Sabertooth fail horribly? Don't make me do this, Hellia! Tell Minerva that I'm sick! Please don't convince me to participate!" Lucy protested while her rivers of tears continued to flow down her face to her pink cheeks.

Hellia knew that Lucy wouldn't listen to words, and she would only put up walls of insecurity to block out her doppelganger. She couldn't possibly be convinced by love, either, so Hellia saw only one speech that she could give.

Instead of hearing a countering argument, Lucy looked amazed to see Hellia staring up at the clear blue sky. The sun was shining down on Goldenrod Town, the flowers looked beautiful in the grass and the bluebirds sounded wonderful while chirping in the trees.

"Lucy, when I was a living teenager in X134, all I had ever known was a world of darkness. The sky was always black, the trees were dead, and life was tragic back then. Disasters happened every day, but the book that I imprisoned myself in was kept safe."

"Don't try to change the subject!" Lucy shouted, as she continued to cry.

"I'm not changing it at all, Lucy. When I first woke up in your bed at the apartment, I saw sunlight for the first time in my life. I saw an extremely beautiful world, and that strengthened my resolve to help you. Also, you might be forgetting something. Your soul has been inside my body before, so you've seen my memories. You've seen all the techniques I've mastered, Lucy. No matter what, we're a team." Hellia explained with a smile on her face while giving Lucy a warm hug.

Lucy could only hug back, as she felt Hellia's warmth giving her body a sense of confidence. Lucy felt like she was able to accomplish anything with Hellia at her side. Even if a battle would get rough, Hellia's love made Lucy feel like she could keep fighting and win.

"Thank you so much, Hellia! I will fight hard, and I refuse to lose in front of the girl that I've always admired!" Lucy replied happily, as she gave Hellia a soft kiss on the cheek.

"By the way, can I unleash my evil side on the other competitors?" Hellia wondered curiously, since her strength mainly came from absorbing someone else's negative energy.

"Just don't try to stand out in front of someone that's an official of the Magic Council. After all, Yajima and Lahar might know something about you." Lucy answered kindly while holding Hellia's hand.

Hellia giggled a little bit at what Lucy had just told her, prompting the stellar mage to wonder what was so funny about the Magic Council putting the spells to a name that could easily be put to a face.

"To the rest of Fiore, I'm dead. There's no way that anyone could know about me, Lucy. Even if I had to use Dream Magic to restore the entire city of Crocus from a state of destruction, nobody would know that I did it. That's because it's Lost Magic. No one can use Dream Magic, except me." The doppelganger replied, as she stood up and raised her arms above her head.

Lucy stood up as well, and the two girls went to the coffee shop before they headed back to Sabertooth. After all, nothing celebrates rekindled confidence like two cups of hot chocolate with cream and sugar.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild…**

Makarov announced the guild members of Fairy Tail that they would once again have two teams competing for the Grand Magic Games of X792. Team Fairy Tail A consisted of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Elfman, and Wendy while Team Fairy Tail B was composed of Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, and Jellal.

As everyone cheered gleefully, different thoughts were racing through their minds.

"_If that raven-haired girl shows up, Juvia will get revenge!" Juvia thought, as she looked serious._

"_I hope we see Lucy again." Wendy thought while a smile formed on her face._

"_I'm all fired up! I'll take them all out in a blaze!" Natsu thought, as he looked fierce with a flame on his left hand._

"_If I get the chance to face that girl again, I will win." Erza thought while looking stern._

"_Hopefully, Lucy will go easy on me. After all, I did apologize. Well, I hope she doesn't murder Natsu." Gray thought with a smile on his face._

It was a good thing that everyone was getting psyched up for this, because the Grand Magic Games would soon begin.


	14. Hellia's Strategy, Lucy's Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: This story has finally reached the Grand Magic Games! It's going to be a great first day! By the way, Lucy and Hellia have learned some new moves. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The Grand Magic Games of X792 had officially begun, and balloons in many colors were released into the air. The judges for the first day were Chapati Lola, Yajima, and Jenny Realight from Team Blue Pegasus. Then, in ascending order from their rankings in the Sky Labyrinth event, the eight participating teams came out one at a time.

"The hounds of hell, Team Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati announced loudly, as the eighth place team entered the Domus Flau. Rocker, Yaeger, War Cry, Nobarly, Semmes, and Bacchus entered the stadium and the audience, for getting 8th place in the Sky Labyrinth event, booed them.

"The all-female guild, Team Mermaid Heel!" he continued in an excited tone while Kagura, Beth, Risley, Milliana, and Arania walked out on to the battlefield. They received cheers from most of the males, whose eyes were directed at them, including Chapati.

Then, Team Blue Pegasus walked out on to the field. Their team consisted of Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Nichiya, Hibiki Lates, Jenny Realight, and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Most of the females in the audience went wild over them, including Jenny.

Afterwards, Team Lamia Scale entered the Domus Flau in 5th place. Jura Neekis carried the team's green flag, while Chelia clumsily tripped over a small pebble. Lyon, Toby, and Yuka simply remained silent while standing together with their teammates.

"You brats! How could you get 5th place?" Ooba Babasaama asked with a stern facial expression, as she scolded her team.

"Sorry!" Chelia replied with a kind facial expression, as she tripped again.

Next, Team Raven Tail came out on to the field with black fog surrounding them and black feathers falling around them. Such a dramatic entrance, don't you think? Their three-year ban from last year had been overturned, because Ivan Dreyar paid the Grand Magic Games' organizers, and everyone was shocked to see Flare, Kurohebi, Obra, Nullpuding, and a mysterious guy named Alexei.

In third place, was Team Fairy Tail A. Surprisingly to everyone, they had easily gotten through the Sky Labyrinth. Actually, it was because Wendy had followed a special scent that Lucy and Hellia had specifically left behind for her.

While Team Fairy Tail B got second place, and walked out on to the battlefield of the Domus Flau, the reigning champions of Team Sabertooth were getting ready to walk through the entrance doors.

Lucy was brimmed with confidence today, and she held hands with Hellia while they walked out on to the field to receive a large amount of rousing cheers from the audience.

While Team Fairy Tail A knew about Lucy joining Sabertooth, the other teams most certainly did not.

"Lucy, you joined Sabertooth?" Mirajane asked nicely with a smile on her face, as she hugged her friend.

"Yes, Mira. I've gotten stronger, too." Lucy replied kindly while returning the hug to Mira.

Even though these two were on good terms, Juvia could only shoot a death glare at Hellia for what had happened when they first crossed paths. In fact, Hellia's arrogant smirk had almost made Juvia want to beat her badly, but Laxus and Gajeel grabbed the Rain Woman's arms to restrain her.

Hellia's eyes took notice of the other teams, and some people could sense the aura of toughness that had been emanating from her, particularly Kagura and Erza.

"If I end up facing you, it's going to be a brutal match." Erza stated to Hellia with a stern facial expression, as she folded her arms.

"If we don't face each other, I promise to not be to rough on everyone else." Hellia replied coldly, as she pulled out a chicken leg from a bucket that she held in her left hand.

"Where did you get that chicken?" Lucy asked while looking freaked out, since Hellia had been beside her when they toured the city of Crocus on the previous day. Well, Hellia's Hell Speed certainly came in handy to quickly obtain something that she wanted.

"All right! I will now explain the format for the Grand Magic Games of X792!" Chapati announced excitedly to everyone, as a large stone tablet rose from the center of the Domus Flau with the layout of the tournament on it.

"Each day has a competition part and a battle part, everybody. The points will vary upon the teams, depending on how they score in events, but the point values in battles shall stay as they always have! When someone wins, 10 points are awarded. When someone loses, no points are awarded. If there's a tie, both competitors get 5 points." He explained.

"You were right after all, Lucy." Hellia told her with a smirk on her face while standing next to her.

Lucy noticed Fairy Tail in their booth, and they were somewhat shocked to see her in Sabertooth. Quickly turning her eyes away from them, Lucy noticed Minerva standing in Sabertooth's booth. She glared down at Lucy, who simply shot back with a look of sheer confidence in her brown eyes.

"All right! The first event of the day is 'Hidden'! Contestants will be teleported into a town that shall be created from Magic! If you hit an opponent, with a physical or magical attack, you will get a point. If you get attacked, or attack a clone, you lose a point." Chapati said kindly while smiling in anticipation.

The contestants for this event were Yaeger from Team Quatro Cerberus. Beth Vanderwood volunteered for Team Mermaid Heel. Alexei told Nullpuding to do it for Team Raven Tail. Eve Tearm decided to participate for Team Blue Pegasus. Lyon was chosen for Team Lamia Scale, prompting Gray to step forward for Fairy Tail A, and Juvia volunteered for Fairy Tail B.

"I should do this kind of thing." Hellia stated with a brave look in her amethyst purple eyes. She was curious to see how this event would work, but Rufus simply frowned in contrast to Hellia volunteering.

"Are you sure that this is suited for you, Miss Hellia?" He asked Hellia in a calm tone, as he adjusted his hat.

"Let's just say that I have a few _killer_ moves that I've been _dying_ to use." She responded with a somewhat malicious facial expression while handing her bucket of chicken to him.

"Don't do anything that attracts a lot of attention, Hellia. After all, the judges might get suspicious if you somehow end up hitting everyone at alarming speeds." Lucy warned her while looking concerned.

"No need to worry, sweetie. By the time I'm done with these guys, no one will be able to say a single word." Lucy's doppelganger replied coldly, as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Lucy Hellia from Team Sabertooth is stepping forward! What powers could this mysterious lookalike of Lucy Heartfilia possibly possess?" Chapati exclaimed, as he looked shocked that Rufus was eating Hellia's chicken instead of participating.

Mato was the referee, and he told all of the event's participants to appear in front of him. Then, a giant city appeared on the battlefield. The audience simply stared at it in awe, and Jellal wondered how much Magic had been used to create it.

Then, the eight contestants were instantly teleported into eight different parts of the city. Before the teleportation, however, Hellia had made Lucy's soul come inside her body. Taking a few seconds to look through Lucy's memories, her doppelganger realized in an instant that this event had an easy way to win.

While she proceeded to make her way up to the highest point of the town, clones of Hellia and the other contestants started to appear throughout the magical city. Even though the event had just begun, Rufus felt like facepalming himself. He could memorize and track his competitors, whereas Hellia could not.

He gave Sting a look of his doubts, but the white dragon slayer gave him a smirk that told him to believe in Hellia. Sting didn't know what it was, but something gave him a feeling that Hellia knew what she was doing.

* * *

**In the event…**

This year, Gray was smart enough to wait for Nullpuding to try any attempts to strike at him. He walked through the city in a casual manner, and Gray's reflexes had improved since last year. Nullpuding had used his Needle Magic to spike up his body, and he tried to punch Gray from behind!

However, the Ice-Make mage simply turned around quickly and poked Nullpuding in the eyes several times before he could be spawned somewhere else. Gray gained 5 points in this manner of fighting, and he simply smiled about it.

Juvia had been doing well, too. When she had jumped down from a rooftop, the sight of her blue panties under her skirt distracted Lyon Vastia and he blushed. Juvia repeatedly slapped him quickly, but he was too infatuated with what he had just seen to respond.

"I saw a piece of heaven." Lyon said happily, before he was spawned to another part of the city.

Juvia gained five points as well, and she ran off to find someone else to attack. One person in particular, actually. She wanted to find Hellia, and make her pay for almost killing her at Mystic Lake.

Speaking of Hellia, she stood at the highest rooftop with her index and middle fingers of both hands stretched out towards her temples. A green aura surrounded her body, and Hellia released it in the form of seven small green birds of wind. She whistled a series of high-pitched notes to them, and they diverged while spinning like drills towards their targets.

"Wind Magic: Aerial Diversions!" Hellia shouted loudly, as she viciously looked down at the city below her.

"Wow, everyone! Lucy Hellia has launched an attack, but what kind of attack is it? This is getting interesting!" Chapati announced in an excited tone, as he looked amazed.

"Ancient spell, yet still efficient." Yajima added, as he knew that Hellia's spell hadn't been seen in centuries.

"She's pretty smart. That's clever." Jenny commented while smiling, but still keeping track of Eve's progress. He had four points, so that seemed to be a good score.

Hellia's birds of wind had the ability to pass through the clones, as if they weren't there, and they struck the real bodies! Nullpuding quickly dodged to the side, but Hellia's wind bird made a U-turn back around and struck him.

When everyone had been hit, green blasts of Wind Magic filled the battlefield of the Domus Flau. The audience didn't expect anything less from Sabertooth, and they cheered loudly.

"You stick out like a sore thumb!" Nullpuding exclaimed with a mean look on his face while jumping up to where Hellia stood, as he prepared to punch her.

However, a blue aura surrounded the middle finger on her left hand and Hellia simply pressed it against his forehead. Before Nullpuding could even react, a blue beam of Heavenly Body Magic came down from the sky and struck him.

Even though he had been attacked, Nullpuding laughed at the thought of Hellia's attack crashing down into clones that were below. She would definitely lose points for that, and Sabertooth might get last place.

In contrast, Hellia's wind birds had given her a bird's-eye-view of the city and she manipulated the blue beam to split itself into seven beams and attack from the sky. After the blue blasts of energy were powerful enough to ultimately destroy the city, Mato stopped the event and the contestants were teleported back to the center of the Domus Flau. The results immediately appeared on the Lacrima Vision screens.

1st- Hellia

2nd- Gray

3rd- Juvia

4th- Lyon

5th- Beth

6th- Eve

7th- Yaeger

8th- Nullpuding

Fairy Tail congratulated Juvia and Gray, as Minerva and the rest of Team Sabertooth congratulated Hellia for her outstanding victory.

"I hope you don't remember that I underestimated you, Miss Hellia." Rufus told her in a calm tone, as he bowed apologetically.

"It's all right, Rufus. Now where's my fried chicken?" Hellia asked with a smile on her face while defusing from Lucy, as both of their stomachs growled loudly.

Sting turned to her with an empty bucket, and he accidentally burped in Hellia's face while looking cocky. Instead of beating the crap out of Sting for eating her chicken, because Hellia made the event so exciting, Hellia made a pink aura surround her right hand and she touched the bucket.

In an instant, the fried chicken filled the bucket like it had never been eaten in the first place. While Hellia and Lucy took a bite of some chicken legs, Chapati received a piece of paper with the first day's matches on it.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

"The first match is Lucy Heartfilia from Team Sabertooth versus Flare Corona from Team Raven Tail!" Chapati announced to the audience, as he looked happy.

"I wonder how much stronger Lucy's gotten, since she joined Sabertooth." Mira said with a smile on her face, as she looked delighted to see her friend battle again.

"That other girl was pretty tough, so Lucy might be just as fierce. After all, Minerva probably made her train every day until she fainted." Cana added, as her brown eyes took notice of how Lucy seemed to be confident like she was last year. However, something was a little bit different. It was almost as if she already had a plan to win the match.

Suddenly, Cana turned to her right side to see Hellia standing in between herself and Mirajane. Why would Hellia be here? Surely, she was able to see from Sabertooth's booth. What reason could she possibly have to be away from her teammates?

"Hey, Laxus. Don't get shocked at Lucy's new strength, if you know what I'm implying." Hellia told him with her back turned to him, as a smirk formed on her face.

"Does she have some new spirit or something?" Laxus asked curiously.

"Well, Lucy was temporarily killed by Minerva. However, some supernatural force brought her back to life. Ever since she was revived, let's just say that her level of strength matches that of a Wizard Saint." Hellia explained, as she confidently looked down at Lucy.

* * *

**On the battlefield…**

Mato ordered Lucy and Flare to come to the middle of the battlefield, which they did. He explained the time limit for the battle was 30 minutes, and whoever knocked out their opponent within that time limit would receive 10 points for their team.

"I can't wait to beat you again, Blondie." Flare said with an arrogant smile on her face.

"If you think I'm still the same girl from last year, you're dead wrong! You may be able to play with fire, but you're the one will get burned!" Lucy exclaimed, as a fierce look formed on her face while a red aura surrounded her left index finger.

Flare sent the red whips of her hair at Lucy, prompting the stellar mage to grab one with her left hand. As the red aura began to surround Lucy's hand, Flare somehow felt like her powers were being drained. Lucy had absorbed the heat from Flare's burning hot hair, and she immediately vanished in a ball of fire.

"Where did she go? Where did that dimwitted blonde go?" Flare wondered in a surprised tone, as Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"Fire Magic: Sunlight Flame Bomb!" Lucy yelled from above with her palms stretched outward, as she looked fierce while being directly above Flare.

Lucy unleashed an extremely large fireball from her hands, and it hit Flare at tremendously high speeds! The audience ignored her scream of pain, as they witnessed a large explosion of fire cover the entire battlefield.

"What a stunning sight, everyone! I've never seen or felt the intensity of flames like this before! It's only the start of the battle, but has Lucy really ended it with such devastating power? Team Sabertooth has powerful mages, I'll say that!" Chapati announced loudly over the roaring flames, as the heat began to burn away his wig.

"This heat is bad for my hair!" Jenny protested, as she began to sweat from the increasing temperature.

Yajima said nothing, and he could only watch in awe at the sight of one of the first major Fire Magic spells that had ever been created.

To not hurt anyone in the audience, Lucy had absorbed the flames into her left hand and she felt revitalized after taking in the flames that had scorched the battlefield.

When she was done, Lucy smiled at the sight of Flare burned and unconscious. Clearly, that attack was one of Hellia's fiery spells of hell.

"The winner is Lucy Heartfilia! Team Sabertooth now has 20 points!" Chapati announced while looking enthusiastic, causing the audience to wildly cheer at Lucy's victory. The members of Fairy Tail (that were still on good terms with her) cheered loudly, and Sabertooth cheered as well.

When Lucy went to the booth where Team Sabertooth was located, her teammates hugged her and Hellia gave her a victorious kiss on the lips. Both girls had done exceptionally well for their team, and Sabertooth decided to celebrate. In the succeeding matches, Ren defeated Arania, Natsu beat War Cry, and Jellal had managed to defeat Jura Neekis.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Lucy had invited Wendy and Carla to join her at an extravagant restaurant with Hellia, Sting, and Lector. The waiter asked for autographs from Hellia and Lucy, and the waitress who served them the food was practically blushing happily to be serving food to the self-proclaimed great Sting Eucliffe.

Sting had ordered two large steaks with fries on the side, Hellia ordered seven cheeseburgers for herself, Lucy and Wendy had both ordered a bowl of miso ramen noodles, and Lector just ordered some fish.

"I have to admit, you two really shook the stadium today." Sting told Lucy and Hellia with a grin on his face, as he cut one of his large steaks with a knife.

"What can I say? That event was really easy for me, but it felt kind of fun to beat up that Raven Tail guy. That entire team just creeps me out." Hellia replied calmly while taking a bite of her cheeseburger, and putting ketchup on the others.

"I beat Flare easily this time, after remembering how they hurt Wendy and kept picking on Gray last year." Lucy added with a smile on her face while using her chopsticks to gather ramen noodles from the bowl and slurp them into her mouth.

"Well, you've certainly earned the attention of Erza and Kagura. I hope that you don't hurt either one, or the other will definitely kill you." Wendy said to everyone with a small smile on her face, as she watched Carla and Lector eat their fish.

"Those two powerhouses are friends?" Sting asked, since he remembered the fierce battle that the two females had last year. Kagura almost killed Erza for confessing that she was responsible for Simon's murder, but everyone was surprised when they blushed at each other during the ending ceremony of the Grand Magic Games.

"Actually, Erza comes back to the guild naked sometimes. Why does she always smile when she talks about Kagura getting rough and relaxed with her?" Wendy asked everyone with a curious facial expression, causing them to nearly choke on their food or soda.

"It's nothing you need to know!" Lucy replied in an embarassed tone while her face turned red with blush.

"Oh, it's just how two women with chemistry fight! You'll find out one day, if you ever become interested in that Chelia girl." Hellia responded seductively, as she was going through Lucy's memories and came across Wendy's battle with Chelia.

Sting didn't feel like commenting on the current topic, but he knew one thing for sure. Hellia certainly made Sabertooth interesting, and he would never accept Lector's idea of going after her to test his skills. She was one seductive and hellish girl that could withstand his holy attacks.


	15. 2nd Day Swaps, Shocks, and Stings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Tension will flare up between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, and Minerva shall have a role in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy woke up in her hotel room to the golden rays of sunlight that nearly blinded her eyes, and she groaned in frustration before letting out a loud yawn and stretching her body out. After letting the blanket slowly fall off her body, Lucy walked into her closet and put on a white bra, some white panties, a red tank top, a pink skirt, a pair of white leather boots, and she left her room.

Sensing Hellia's energy, as she walked down a paved road in Crocus, Lucy followed the trail to a restaurant where the other members of Team Sabertooth were sitting in a booth and enjoying their morning waffles. Lucy joined them, and Hellia smiled.

"Sorry for not waking you earlier, Lucy. I didn't want you to have a rude awakening." Hellia explained with a kind smile, as she ate one of her waffles. As an apology, Hellia used her Dream Magic to make a plate of waffles appear in front of Lucy.

"I'm so excited for whatever events they have today! Let's do good again today, Hellia!" Lucy told her friend in a cheerful tone, as she hugged Hellia tightly.

Minerva, for once, had actually seemed impressed by Lucy's overwhelming victory yesterday. She had ordered Lucy and Hellia to not merge together like they did in 'Hidden', otherwise the judges might see that as a reason for disqualification.

She would never say it to her face, but Minerva was actually scared of Hellia. After that battle they had because of Lucy's temporary death, Minerva knew that Hellia was probably more powerful than the greatest of the Ten Wizard Saints.

In fact, Minerva didn't even try any slight attempts at picking on Lucy anymore. One day in Sabertooth, Lucy had quickly turned a corner, and she found her face in between Minerva's breasts. The older female blushed at what had just happened, but she quickly pushed Lucy away when Lector flew by with a camera.

"Sting-kun will crush everyone else today!" Lector boasted arrogantly while flying above Sting's head.

"I hope that the fairies pick Natsu to go up against me. After all, I've got a grudge against him." Sting replied sternly with his arms folded, as he burped from the waffles that he had just devoured.

"What did he do that was so bad?" Hellia asked while looking concerned at Lucy, who simply couldn't feel any sympathy for Natsu anymore.

"I'll tell you, but only kill Natsu if you're matched up against him." The white dragon slayer explained while ordering another plate of waffles.

* * *

**Sting's Flashback…**

Sting was walking back to the hotel where Team Sabertooth was staying, and his blue eyes noticed that Natsu was headed in the other direction towards the hotel where the Fairy Tail teams were located.

Upon noticing Sting, Natsu looked angry and made a burst of flames surround his right hand. If there were one guy that he hated more than Gray and Gajeel, it would have to be Sting Eucliffe.

Sting simply glared at him in disgust, as he remembered how Lucy had told him how Natsu kissed Lisanna and had kicked her off of Team Natsu. Sting had a thing for disliking people who treated their comrades like scum, which made Natsu the perfect example of those hurtful and dense people.

"Stay away from Lucy, you bastard!" Natsu roared angrily, as he narrowed his eyes at Sting.

"I'm not her boyfriend, Salamander. If you're so concerned about her, why the heck did you kick her out last year? You didn't think she was important to your team, and you kissed that other girl right in front of Lucy's eyes." Sting responded coldly, as he felt like he wanted to beat up Natsu for being so dense.

"That's none of your business, you asshole! When I find Lucy, I'll take her back to Fairy Tail even if I have to drag her there!" The fire dragon slayer retorted, as his blood began to boil.

"You're a real idiot, you know that? Lucy's happy in Sabertooth, and she certainly doesn't want to see your womanizing ass again. You betrayed her, so why the heck would she want to go back with you?" Sting countered once again while sternly glaring at Natsu.

"Shut up already, you smug bastard!" Natsu exclaimed, as flames began to surround his entire body.

He had heard enough of Sting berating him on what he had done to Lucy, and Natsu was certainly prepared to burn the white dragon slayer into ashes. Lucy couldn't possibly be happy with those jerks from Sabertooth, and Natsu was preparing to find a way to tell them about Sting's sudden death.

Suddenly, Sting walked away from Natsu. He didn't feel like fighting him so late at night, and he knew that Lucy didn't belong to him or Natsu. If he wanted to retrieve her from Sabertooth, a certain doppelganger of the stellar mage would stand in his way.

"If you want to complain about Lucy being in Sabertooth, go complain to Hellia. She's Lucy's girlfriend, but I doubt you could break up that relationship. Hellia even beat Minerva for temporarily killing Lucy, but you know what fact will always be true? All three of those chicks are out of your league." Sting told Natsu with an arrogant smirk on his face, as he walked away into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**In the present time…**

Hellia clenched her fists at the thought of Natsu confronting her, but before she could say anything, she looked at the clock. The Grand Magic Games started in ten minutes, and everyone immediately ran out the door.

Hellia left some jewels on the table to pay for her food, and her Hell Speed ability proved useful in reaching the Domus Flau on time. While she ran at extremely fast speeds, the raven-haired doppelganger had taken ten hot dogs that Natsu was carrying.

"Where did our hot dogs go, and where did that huge breeze of wind come from?" Natsu wondered while looking amazed, as Hellia's extreme speeds left himself and Happy spinning around for a minute.

"Natsu, they're going to the Domus Flau! Let's follow them!" Happy exclaimed while tracking the delicious smell, as Natsu carried him and ran as fast as he could.

The second day of the Grand Magic Games would soon begin, and all of the teams were in full attendance while they stood in their respective booths.

"Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games, everybody! Sabertooth is currently in the lead with twenty points, while Raven Tail is at the bottom with zero points! Let's see if anyone can shake up the standings today!" Chapati announced in an excited tone, causing the audience to cheer loudly.

Even though the audience was excited about a new day, Lucy and Hellia were still greatly spoken of by many of the spectators. In fact, a large group of Sabertooth fans had signs with Lucy and Hellia's names on them.

Even though the girls got positive feedback from the audience, the other teams glared at them with the exact opposite feelings of envy and harshness.

In fact, the members of Team Raven Tail were thinking about threatening Lucy or Hellia to lose if Sabertooth was ever matched up against them again.

The guest judge for the second day of the Grand Magic Games was Jason, the reporter from Sorcerer Magazine. He had watched Hellia's and Lucy's skills in their respective event and battle, and he could only look super excited while shouting out how cool the girls had become.

Today's event was known as 'Chariot', and the competitors had to race across interconnected chariots to reach the moving one at the front for the advantage of reaching the Domus Flau first. 1st place was worth ten points, but no points were given for last place.

The competitors were Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Risley from Mermaid Heel, Yuka from Lamia Scale, Gajeel from Fairy Tail B, Natsu from Fairy Tail A, and Sting from Sabertooth.

"Are you sure that you're suited for moving vehicles, Sting?" Lucy yelled to him, as she looked concerned.

"Relax, Blondie. Your girlfriend used that pink aura magic on me, and I don't even feel the motion sickness." He replied back to her, as he smirked arrogantly.

"Is that some form of Troia?" Lucy asked Hellia in a calm tone while smiling and holding her hand.

"Actually, this spell of Dream Magic can nullify any natural disadvantage like motion sickness. Well, it has an interesting side effect. I can enhance the target's abilities with Tricky Dream, and it also lets me reduce other people's abilities." Hellia explained, as a sly grin formed on her face.

Lucy decided to ignore Hellia's sneaky spell, and she kept her eyes focused down at Sting. She wouldn't say this out loud, but she was hoping for him to kick Natsu's ass hard.

Chapati announced for the event to begin, and surprising to everyone, Sting immediately took the lead with Natsu and Gajeel running right behind him at frantic speeds.

Also, shocking to the audience (except Hellia), Bacchus, Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, and Ichiya were far behind. They were moving slowly, much to Hellia's delight.

"You're not going to win this!" Natsu shouted angrily to Sting.

"Oh, really? Quit getting all blazed up because you can't get Lucy back, Salamander!" Sting hissed, as he sternly looked back at Natsu, and Gajeel was right behind them both.

By this point, Natsu was really pissed off at Sting. Out of sheer anger, Natsu used Fire Dragon's Roar to destroy the final chariot that was in front of himself, Sting, and Gajeel, but the inevitable explosion of fire sent the dragon slayers up into the air. Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel were sent flying across the finish line, and they respectively came in first, second, and third place.

Bacchus came in fourth, Kurohebi got fifth, Risley earned sixth, seventh place for Yuka, and Ichiya got last place.

The audience was astounded at the results, as Team Sabertooth and Team Fairy Tail A had close scores. Sabertooth had a four-point lead, and Sting simply smirked arrogantly at the fact that he just got first place.

"How were they able to move so fast? I thought dragon slayers suffered from motion sickness." Mira told Cana, as she seemed puzzled.

"Maybe Lucy or Hellia can use Troia. I wouldn't be surprised." Cana replied calmly with a smile on her face.

Team Sabertooth congratulated Sting, and even Rogue seemed astounded at his victory in the event.

"How strange, Sting. You didn't get motion sickness this time." Rogue said with an emotionless facial expression.

"You should thank me. Tricky Dream is a spell of Dream Magic that can swap the physical and mental capabilities of other people in certain situations." Hellia explained nicely while smiling confidently.

Even though Hellia's actions were sneaky, Lucy hugged her lover for having a compassionate side that allowed her to be concerned for her teammates.

**10 minutes later…**

The matches of the second day had begun, and the competitors had made bets. Kurohebi won against Toby, who couldn't find his other sock. Kurohebi found it hanging around Toby's neck, and ripped it into pieces because he loved to destroy things that were precious to people.

Elfman won against Bacchus, and the latter had made the bet of getting to sleep with both of Elfman's sisters if he won. However, Elfman won the match and made Bacchus change his team's name from Quatro Cerberus to Quatro Puppy.

Mirajane won against Jenny Realight, the current model of Sorcerer Magazine. The loser would have to pose nude on the cover of the magazine's next issue, and Mirajane gladly beat Jenny in one hit with her Take Over: Satan Soul.

Finally, the last match was the one that the audience had been anxious to see. Chapati, Yajima, and Jason were also interested in this battle.

"From Team Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi! From Team Sabertooth, Lucy Hellia!" Chapati announced excitedly, as the entire arena was filled with roaring cheers.

The two females walked out on to the sandy battlefield, and they looked at each other with intense glares on their faces.

"Sometimes, mermaids can devour tigers. Don't take me lightly because of my team's current ranking." Kagura said sternly, as she still kept her Archenemy sheathed.

"Fine, but I'll make the bet for this match. If you can beat me, I'll tell you about my super secret move that I'm planning to use. If I win, you have to admit that I'm more powerful than Zeref." Hellia explained sternly, as she remembered how Zeref succeeded her and almost destroyed the entire world.

The audience gasped at Hellia's bet, and some people wondered why she mentioned Zeref and what was this powerful move that she spoke of.

Wanting to end this match quickly, both females rushed towards each other and exchanged a series of punches and kicks. Neither girl could land an attack, and Hellia started to smirk a little bit. Pushing Kagura away for a moment, Hellia made a yellow aura surround her entire body.

She fired four spheres of golden lightning from her palms, but they didn't hit Kagura. Instead, the four lightning spheres formed a perfect square around the Mermaid Heel Mage. The audience, along with Kagura, seemed perplexed by what Hellia had just done.

"Lightning Magic: Voltage Chain!" Hellia shouted with a fierce facial expression, as dark clouds began to swirl in the sky over the Domus Flau.

Kagura stood in the center of the square that Hellia had made, and she suddenly found herself immobilized by static electricity! Kagura could only drop her weapon, and demand an explanation from Hellia.

"Voltage Chain is a Lightning Magic spell, Kagura. I can make any shape with any number of sides. As we all know, a square has four sides. When the second sphere's lightning was connected to the lightning from the first sphere, the energy in the first sphere went up by one level. I can assume that you know what happened when the other two spheres joined in. The static electricity is only the appetizer for the main course." Hellia explained arrogantly, as she slowly raised her left hand into the air.

When Hellia's left hand was raised high in the air, she lowered her other fingers and only kept her index finger pointing upward. The levels of all four spheres merged together to create ten levels of energy, and a massive beam of golden lightning came spiraling down towards an immobilized Kagura!

She was struck immensely by the attack, her body twitching madly from the intense jolts of electricity flowing through it. Sabertooth, Raven Tail, the audience and even Laxus was surprised at Hellia's level of power.

As the sky became a clear blue with the sun shining once again, and the smoke clearing, Kagura slowly fell to the ground unconscious. Hellia's lightning had even created a few cracks in the Archenemy, and the audience was silent for a few minutes.

"Wow.. Amazing! That fierce lightning was amazing! Team Sabertooth gets 10 more points! The winner is Lucy Hellia!" Chapati shouted in awe, as a smile formed on his face.

"She's really mastered some ancient magic. Voltage Chain hasn't even been learned by a Wizard Saint, I heard." Yajima added in a calm tone.

"That was too cool!" Jason shouted while looking excited by Hellia's victory.

To show that she wasn't exactly vicious like some people thought she was, Hellia used her Dream Magic to release the electricity from inside Kagura's body. She would only have bruises, bone fractures, and muscle tears. However, Hellia's Dream Magic made sure that injuries like those would heal in a few hours.

Afterwards, the results appeared on the Lacrima Vision screens.

1st- Sabertooth (40 points)

2nd- Fairy Tail A (36 points)

3rd- Fairy Tail B (32 points)

4th- Raven Tail (13 points)

5th- Blue Pegasus (12 points)

6th- Mermaid Heel (5 points)

7th- Lamia Scale (5 points)

8th- Quatro Puppy (5 points)

**Later that night…**

Lucy was standing on the balcony of her hotel room, her mind deep in thoughts about various things. From Sting telling everyone about his encounter with Natsu, to Hellia's strategic victory over someone like Kagura.

She had wondered how her friends in the Fairy Tail guild were doing, especially Wendy and Mirajane. Staring at the crescent moon in the sky, Lucy let out a sigh that told her to calm down.

"I like to look at the moon sometimes." A voice said nicely from behind.

Lucy turned around to see Hellia wearing a black tank top with a blue skirt to match, and she had a plate of steaks in her hands. Lucy's stomach growled, and Hellia let her take three of the nine steaks off of the plate.

"Wow, you're really hungry. Did my match with Kagura really excite you that much?" Hellia wondered with a smile on her face while stabbing one of her remaining steaks with a fork.

"Actually, I hope that Natsu will learn to accept that I've joined Sabertooth." Lucy replied calmly, as she quickly ate her three steaks in the feeling of hunger.

Lucy felt like a few pieces of her steak weren't going down her throat, but Hellia's Dream Magic made them travel down towards her stomach for digestion.

"I'll take care of him one day, but guess what Minerva just told me." Hellia said happily, as she held Lucy's hands.

"What?" The stellar mage wondered curiously.

"She told me to tell you that she's sorry about almost killing you, and Minerva will never interfere with our relationship ever again." Hellia explained while a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"That's right. Remember when you said that I could get a taste of your love, if I joined Sabertooth?" Lucy reminded Hellia, as she blushed as well.

"We can wait until tomorrow, sweetie. After all, we have a lot of love to express." Hellia responded seductively while softly kissing Lucy's cheeks.

Lucy blushed in agreement, and she was very happy to have a lover like Hellia.


	16. An Exciting Third Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Drum roll again, please. For those of you who have waited patiently, you shall wait no more! This chapter will have yuri in it, and things get exciting. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The third day of the Grand Magic Games of X792 had finally come around, and the Fairy Tail teams had felt like they were getting the momentum to possibly beat Sabertooth this year. While the intense rivalry was going on, Raven Tail had other plans.

Seeing the victories of Lucy and Hellia had intrigued Ivan Dreyar, and he had wondered how both girls had those ancient spells and such powerful strength. Lucy Hellia's name had popped up in several books of fiction and mythology, but was she somehow revived?

To find out if the exceptional and infamous mage still existed, Team Raven Tail had secretly tampered with the battle matches for the third day. Ivan simply smirked in Raven Tail's booth, and put on his mask to be disguised as Alexei.

* * *

**5 hours later, after sunrise…**

"Welcome to the third day of the Grand Magic Games, everybody! Hopefully, we'll see some amazing battles today! The guest judge for the third day is Lahar, the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement!" Chapati announced calmly while looking confident about today's battles.

The audience sent a great amount of cheers from the stands, as they also wanted to see some thrilling battles today. Well, who knows what would happen? Just like the pairings for the battles, every day was certainly unpredictable.

Lucy stood next to her teammates, curiously looking around to find Hellia. The raven-haired doppelganger didn't show up with the rest of Team Sabertooth for today's event or battle, and she wasn't in the room that she shared with Lucy. Would she not show up to cheer on her teammates, or was Hellia just running late?

The stellar mage looked somewhat depressed about her lover not showing up yet, and Sting's blue eyes took notice of Lucy's sudden feelings of discomfort.

"Listen, Blondie. There's a pretty obvious reason why Hellia can't show up today. Take a look at the guest judge. Not only is he the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement, but he's also in the Magic Council." Sting explained calmly, as he tried to cheer up Lucy.

"Why does it matter if he's part of the Magic Council?" Lucy asked while looking curious.

Sting felt like facepalming himself at Lucy's curiosity, but he was glad to hear Rogue explain things for him.

"You are aware that Hellia is technically dead to other people, correct?" Rogue asked in a calm tone.

Lucy nodded with a 'yes', and Rogue continued his explanation on the topic.

"Let's say that Hellia's match with Kagura was happening today, and she had to use all of those powerful spells to beat Kagura. Not only would the ancient ones blow her cover, but the fact that she's powerful with new spells as well would be a dead giveaway to the Magic Council." Rogue explained, as he still looked emotionless.

"I understand now, Rogue. If Hellia were to unleash those major spells, along with the different auras that she can use, Lahar would probably recognize some of her signature techniques." Lucy replied with a look of realization on her face. Now she was hoping that the Rune Knights hadn't found Hellia.

Chapati had officially announced the third day's event, and it was known as "Pandemonium." The contestants were Erza, Cana, Lucy, Jura, Milliana, Nobarly, Hibiki, and Obra. After the audience's cheers stopped for a moment, Mato proceeded to announce the event.

A huge castle was magically created on the sandy battlefield, and 100 monsters were roaming around inside of it. There were 50 D-Class monsters, 30 C-Class monsters, 15 B-Class monsters, 4 A-Class monsters, and the S-Class monster's strength was considered to evenly match that of a Wizard Saint's.

To decide who would go first, each of the contestants drew straws with numbers on them. Erza was up first, followed by Milliana, Nobarly, Hibiki, Lucy, Obra, Jura, and Cana was last.

Erza went into the castle, and she had been switching armors and swords to adapt to each monster's strengths and weaknesses. The audience, the judges, and even the other teams were amazed to see Erza defeating all of the monsters at such a fast rate. After she defeated all 100 of them, Erza raised her sword in the air triumphantly. Team Fairy Tail A received 10 points, too.

Since Erza destroyed all the monsters and received first place, to determine the following rankings, the other contestants had to hit a Magic Power Finder. When the machine was struck, a number would appear above the blue orb to show the participant's power level.

Milliana was up first, and her Kitten Blast attack earned her a score of 365. A score like that was good enough to earn her the position of being a squad captain. Nobarly and Hibiki were up after her, and they got their respective scores of 172 and 91.

Lucy was up next and she glared back at Obra, to make sure he wouldn't nullify her magic this time. Knowing Raven Tail's mission, Obra couldn't disobey the orders from Ivan Dreyar.

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and concentrating, Lucy made a red aura appear on her left index finger. The red aura had the kanji for 'fire' in it, and Lucy stretched her palms outward towards the sky. She fired a blast of fire from her palms, and it went into the sky!

While everyone seemed puzzled by what Lucy had just done, she smirked confidently while the sunlight brought down some large heat waves. In a few seconds, six fireballs came down towards the MPF and they struck it with massive power!

"Lucy's flames feel really hot!" Natsu told Gray in the sidelines, as they both look astounded at her level of power.

After Lucy inhaled the fiery flames, and the smoke cleared, she smiled at the sight of the intact machine giving her a score of 9,876! The crowd cheered in amazement, and Lucy could only wish that Hellia had been there to see that.

Unknown to Lucy, Hellia was standing on one of the four giant statues that overlooked the arena. Seeing Lucy's spell make the crowds go wild caused Hellia to smile and she used Death Warp to teleport to another area.

Obra made the little creature on his shoulder hit the MPF, but he only received a score of 4. Then, Jura Neekis used Rumbling Mt. Fuji to earn a score of 8544.

Finally, it was Cana's turn to strike the MPF. She removed her jacket, revealing the Fairy Glitter mark on her right arm. When she struck the machine, a burst of golden light filled the stadium! The MPF was destroyed, and its counter stopped at 9,999.

"This is the power of Fairy Tail!" Cana exclaimed to the audience, as she looked victorious.

Fairy Tail had taken the spots of first and second place, leaving Lucy in third place. Her teammates looked a little bit disappointed, but at least Lucy beat five other people.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

The battles of the third day had finally arrived. Milliana from Mermaid Heel easily defeated Semmes from Quatro Puppy, Wendy from Fairy Tail A, defeated Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus, Laxus managed to defeat Chelia with one punch, and the final match was about to begin.

"All right! The final match is Lucy from Sabertooth versus Alexei of Raven Tail!" Chapati announced, as he looked excited that Lucy was participating again.

When the match began, everyone looked shocked to see Lucy getting beaten down so easily by Alexei. He threw her around the stadium, kicked her in the chest, punched her repeatedly, and followed up with a series of kicks. Even Minerva was shocked by what she was seeing.

"Does she plan to screw us over?" Minerva yelled, as she looked angry.

Team Sabertooth was amazed to see their teammate getting tossed around so easily, unable to land a hit on Alexei. However, Hellia could see through the illusion from the top of another giant statue.

The real Lucy and Alexei hadn't fought yet, as they were under the cover of the illusion, and they were in a nighttime setting of the Domus Flau.

* * *

**In reality, not the illusion…**

Alexei took off his mask, and was revealed to be Ivan Dreyar. Then, the other members of Raven Tail came out from behind him. Lucy wondered what was going on, and she simply glared at her opponents.

"Hello, little girl. In case you don't know, I'm Ivan Dreyar. It's strange to see you in Sabertooth. Did my father and son make you cry?" He asked with a sadistic facial expression, as he grinned wickedly.

"That's none of your business. I don't know what you want, but I'll defeat all of you!" Lucy stated fiercely, as she narrowed her brown eyes at her five enemies.

Ivan simply snickered at Lucy's bold statement, obviously aware that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Are you really this ignorant? I'm talking about those spells used by you and Lucy Hellia! I want that dark power! Where is she?! If you tell me, I could make the illusion of you win the match!" Ivan exclaimed angrily, while creating a massive amount of shikigami dolls in the air.

They assembled into a spherical cluster, but Ivan did not attack yet.

"What do you want with Hellia? How do you even know about her, anyway?" Lucy wondered curiously, as she was concerned for her friend.

"I did some research on Hellia, and heard rumors of a girl that went out on jobs and obliterated her enemies with various types of magic and different auras emanating from her." The antagonist explained while arrogantly smirking at the stellar mage.

At that moment, Lucy clenched her fists with sheer determination. Ivan was probably planning to extract Hellia's powers, so he could become the ultimate Dark Mage, but Lucy refused to let Raven Tail get anywhere near her lover and best friend.

Lucy remembered that there were other types of magic in the black book, besides the six basic ones that Hellia helped her learn, and a pale green aura surrounded both of her hands.

"Plant Magic: Constrictor!" Lucy yelled confidently while pressing her palms on to the sandy battlefield. Green plant roots emerged from underground, and they constricted her opponents' bodies with tons of force!

"Put us down right now, Blondie!" Flare exclaimed painfully, as another plant root appeared to constrict her hair. Flare was in tons of pain, and Lucy laughed a bit.

"I wonder if your bones will break before you faint." Lucy said while a somewhat evil smirk formed on her face.

Unknown to Ivan, Hellia had secretly turned to her black smoke form and seeped down into Lucy's pores. Remembering Lucy's little lesson about mercy, Hellia decided to let her opponents go.

As the illusion faded away, everyone was shocked to see that Alexei was really Ivan. The rest of the team had fainted from being constricted, and Raven Tail was ultimately disqualified permanently.

Lucy won the match, giving 10 more points to Team Sabertooth. Then, the overall results were displayed on the Lacrima Vision screens.

1st- Sabertooth and Fairy Tail A (56 points)

2nd- Fairy Tail B (50 points)

3rd- Mermaid Heel (18 points)

4th- Blue Pegasus (13 points)

5th- Lamia Scale (9 points)

6th- Quatro Puppy (7 points)

* * *

**Later that night…**

Lucy was in her hotel room, eating buttermilk cookies off of a plate, as she saw Hellia open the door and come in the room with all sorts of junk food and sweets for doing great today.

"You were great today, Lucy. I'm glad you got rid of those jerks." Hellia said calmly, as she opened a bag of potato chips and starting crunching on a few of them.

"Thanks, Hellia. I had a grudge against them for hurting Wendy last year." Lucy explained with a happy smile on her face while eating another cookie.

At that moment, both girls noticed something strange. While Hellia was eating something salty, Lucy was eating something sweet. They both blushed a little bit, put their food on a nearby desk, and smiled amorously.

Without warning, Lucy pounced on Hellia and removed her black tank top and skirt. In response, her doppelganger did the same to Lucy, and felt the softness of their breasts rubbing against each other. Hellia wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, and mouthed some words that said _give me your best shot, sweetie._

Lucy kissed Hellia on the lips in a sultry manner, having learned the technique from her doppelganger. Hellia let the stellar mage's tongue explore every inch of her mouth, and enjoyed the buttermilk saliva that dripped on to her tongue.

Not wanting to let her have all the fun, Hellia rubbed Lucy's left breast with her left hand and broke the kiss to let her cold breath harden her right nipple. Taking it into her mouth, Hellia sucked on Lucy's nipple slowly and softly.

"Ohh… Hellia, you're good….." Lucy moaned, as she proceeded to stay on top of Hellia and arched her back. Accidentally losing her balance, Lucy fell back on to the bed with Hellia on top of her.

"This is almost like our first time." Hellia said with a seductive look on her face, as she began to finger Lucy with her left pinky.

Hellia's eyes widened at the feeling of how Lucy was feeling wet already, but she giggled at how Lucy loved her that much. Hellia let her index and middle finger join her pinky in the fun of getting wet. Lucy moaned in a little bit of pain at Hellia's three fingers in her opening, but she quickly felt pleasure flowing through her body.

To soothe Lucy a little bit, Hellia licked her breasts and put her fingers into the blonde girl's mouth. Lucy instinctively cleaned up her lover's lubricated fingers while enjoying the taste of her own juices, as she blushed at the fact she tasted sweet from the source.

Lucy lifted her head up a little bit, and her tongue couldn't resist the urge of getting inside Hellia's womanhood. Hellia allowed Lucy's entry, as she started to sweat a little from the heat in the room.

"Ahhhh… Lucy…" Hellia managed to say while Lucy continued to let her tongue taste the inside of her girlfriend.

Lucy wondered while she started sweating as well, "Yes, my love?"

"Do I taste… sweet?" Hellia asked curiously, in between moans, as she kissed Lucy's breasts and left red lipstick on them.

"Mmmmmmm…. You're evil, but sweet." Lucy replied with a smile while taking her tongue out of Hellia's opening.

Lucy looked into Hellia's eyes, kissing her passionately while their love heated up into a blissful experience that they wanted to share together. The girls blushed, feeling the pleasure begin to overtake them.

Hellia let Lucy massage her breasts with her soft hands, and the demonic female could sense that they were both reaching their climax. With their bodies starting to drip with perspiration, Lucy and Hellia smiled happily while they climaxed on each other.

Both girls sighed happily, feeling the other's juices soak them with amative feelings that seemed better than a kiss.

"This felt… wonderful.." Lucy whispered softly to Hellia, her face crimson with blush while laying in her juices and having her hands on Hellia's ass.

Lucy gave Hellia's ass some gentle rubs, causing the doppelganger to turn over and allow Lucy to add a few kisses as a nice bonus.

"This is only the… beginning of our… night of pleasure." Hellia responded in a loving tone, as she was breathing heavily.

Before Hellia could go any further, she noticed that Lucy slipped into a wonderful dream with a smile on her face. Hellia felt exhausted as well, and she slept next to Lucy while letting her lover's head fall in between her breasts. Hellia calmly stroked Lucy's smooth ass cheeks, her fingers enjoying the spots where they crept seductively.

Hellia fell asleep, as she put the pink blanket over herself and Lucy. Even though Minerva had tried to interrupt their love last time, Hellia could tell that the love she had with Lucy was like a hot spring that was slowly being filled with the hot waters of passion.

The two girls enjoyed what seemed to be sharing a mutually affectionate dream, unaware that Sting and Lector had stood in the doorway with their jaws dropped.

"Sting-kun, did we really just see…?" Lector whispered, as he had never seen two girls do it before.

"If I was a test, you can say that I got hard from watching that." Sting whispered, his face red from seeing such a steamy scene that almost made him faint.


	17. Mercy's Rewards Can Be Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and put my story on their alerts list. For the fans of Juvia, you shall finally see her and Hellia battle again! Natsu finally gets his chance, too! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy and Hellia had decided to spend some time together at a café, seeing as the event for the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games of X792 didn't start in an hour. The girls were looking at the black book that Hellia had sealed her soul in, and they noticed some interesting.

New spell for various types of magic had been written, meaning that the spells of the present time had somehow merged their energies into the book. Of course, being the infamous demon of the X100s, Hellia could probably utilize the magic in many ways.

The sunlight had shined through the window seats Lucy and Hellia were sitting in, and the birds happily flew through the clear blue sky. Taking a sip of her cappuccino, Lucy just had to know something about her lover.

"Hellia, are your auras only limited to one finger and one spell? I mean, we're getting pretty good on our jobs and in the events and battles." Lucy explained while calmly looking at her doppelganger, as she turned a page in the book.

"Not necessarily, honey. You see, there is no specific aura for a specific finger. Secondly, even if it's only one spell, I can simply take the magic from a powerful spell to make an even more powerful spell get even more destructive. Also, let's say that I had a red aura for Fire Magic on all of my fingers and thumbs. The level of power would be increased exponentially." She replied nicely, as she got up from her chair.

Lucy always liked how Hellia dressed similar to her, but she always blushed when Hellia would purposely drop something and bend over in front of the stellar mage. Lucy always felt a sensation when she was with Hellia, whether it was sex or just a relaxing day of fun.

They had even fought hundreds of monsters on S-Class jobs, and sometimes Lucy would assist Hellia with defensive spells when they weren't exactly needed at the moment.

The raven-haired female went towards the cashier's counter to order some morning cakes for herself and Lucy, leaving her friend alone at the table.

While Lucy began to turn the pages of the black book, her brown eyes scanning the names and descriptions of each spell, Mirajane pulled up a chair from another table and sat next to her friend.

"Hi, Lucy! It's great to see you again!" Mira said happily, as she hugged Lucy tightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Mira." Lucy responded, as a small smile formed on her face.

"How's Sabertooth treating you? Have you found anyone that can take your mind off of Natsu?" Mira wondered in a cheerful tone while smiling.

Lucy was a little anxious to tell Mira about her relationship with Hellia, knowing that her girlfriend had injured Juvia because of how she disliked Lucy, and Mira might rush off and tell the entire guild that Lucy was now dating a girl.

"Mira, you asked me that out of nowhere!" Lucy replied while looking freaked out at Mira inquiring into her affairs.

She was about to keep inquiring, until Mira noticed a glare from Hellia that told her to leave or even her Satan Soul couldn't keep her from going through what Minerva went through. Maybe Hellia would do more damage, but Mira left before she could find out.

"Sorry I took so long, Lucy." Hellia said kindly while placing two plates of pancakes on the table. Lucy poured some maple syrup on her pancakes, and she passed the bottle to Hellia.

Catching a glimpse of the clock, Lucy noticed that the current time was 7:50 in the morning. The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games would begin in ten minutes, prompting the girls to eat quickly. After they ate their plates of pancakes, Lucy and Hellia licked the syrup off of each other's faces. Then, they ran out of the café.

* * *

**At the Grand Magic Games…**

"Welcome to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! Today's event is 'Naval Battle'! In other words, a sea battle!" Chapati explained with an excited facial expression, as the competitors for the event entered the sphere of water.

The guest judge for the fourth day was Rabian, the leader of the Scheherazade Theatrical Troupe. He thanked the judges for inviting him today, seeing as almost the entire event's competitors were female and wearing swimsuits.

They were Hellia from Sabertooth, Wendy from Fairy Tail A, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Risley from Mermaid Heel, Jenny from Blue Pegasus, Chelia from Lamia Scale, and Rocker from Quatro Puppy.

Hellia wore a skimpy red bikini, to complement her black hair, and the crowd cheered wildly for her. Lucy was in the stands with the other members of Team Sabertooth, also cheering on her sexy lover.

As the gong was struck for the event to begin, a blue aura immediately surrounded Hellia's left hand. She grinned evilly, as the other competitors were curious to see what kind of move she would use first.

"Juvia will get revenge for what you did in Goldenrod, stranger!" Juvia exclaimed with an angry facial expression while creating Water Magic in her hands.

She unleashed a Water Cyclone at Hellia, prompting the raven-haired female to suddenly disappear and leave some bubbles behind. When Juvia's attack faded away, she was stunned to see Hellia directly in front of her!

Helia struck Juvia's stomach with only her index and middle fingers of her left hand while the blue aura surrounded them. The blue aura engulfed Hellia's right hand as well, and she repeatedly poked Juvia's body at extremely fast speeds.

"_Heavenly Body Magic: Inner Destruction!" Lucy thought with a smile on her face while looking at Hellia's attack._

"What kind of attack is that?" Gray wondered in a curious tone while watching from the sidelines.

"It's a form of Heavenly Body Magic. Jellal told me about it one time. The user takes energy in his or her own fingers, and strikes the opponent's energy points. If you can hit them accurately, you'll either halt or increase the energy flow. On top of that, the network of energy points is closely interwoven with a person's internal organs." Erza explained while looking tense and concerned for Wendy.

"What does that mean, anyway?" Natsu asked, looking very puzzled.

"Flame-brain, she's saying the organs will suffer damage as well!" Gray replied while looking annoyed.

Jellal had given Erza the correct information, because Juvia began to cough up a little bit of blood. Hellia had struck at an energy point near the Rain Woman's heart, and she coldly glared at her.

Unknown to the other competitors, Hellia had also combined Water Magic with her Heavenly Body Magic as well. She created thin blue threads of water for her Heavenly Body Magic to flow through, and the threads had stuck like super glue to her opponents.

Narrowing her purple eyes, as her teeth became vicious fangs at the smell of blood, Hellia pushed Juvia away and quietly concentrated her energy to let the power flow through the thin threads.

In an instant, all of her opponents felt tremendous pain flowing through their bodies! Hellia kicked Rocker, Jenny, Chelia, Risley, Juvia, and Wendy out of the sphere! Then, the event was over.

Hellia won, showing the audience that she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Hellia walked towards Wendy, and squatted down to the unconscious mage while using Dream Magic to heal her internal injuries completely.

After everyone else left the battlefield, Hellia walked back to Team Sabertooth. She embraced Lucy in a hug, and the other members smiled at the fact that they had ten more points.

Wendy earned second place, Juvia got third, Risley came in fourth, Chelia took fifth place, Jenny got sixth place, meaning that Rocker was in seventh place.

Before the tag battles could begin, the two Fairy Tail teams had to form one team because of Raven Tail's disqualification leaving the number of teams at seven. Making two teams become one would reduce the number count to six, in order to make things even.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

The tag battles began with Ichiya and Nichiya of Blue Pegasus easily defeating Bacchus and Rocker of Quatro Puppy.

Then, in the second match, Kagura and Milliana of Mermaid Heel went up against Lyon and Yuka of Lamia Scale. The battle resulted in a draw, giving both teams 5 points each.

Finally, the last match was between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Lucy and Hellia walked out on to the battlefield holding hands, as they noticed their opponents were Natsu and Gajeel.

"Look, bunny-girl. I don't know how you got into Sabertooth, but I'll make this quick for you." Gajeel told Lucy with a stern look on his face while feeling fierce.

"If you're going to stay with those bastards, Lucy, then I won't hold back against you!" Natsu yelled while charging up flames on both of his fists.

At the sight of Natsu actually being her opponent, Lucy ran towards him while an orange aura consumed her right hand. She stomped the ground, as she ran, and gave Natsu a powerful punch to his face!

He was sent flying backwards, but managed to retaliate with Fire Dragon's Roar. Lucy did a triple backflip in the air to avoid the attack, as she still seemed a tad bit angry with Natsu for everything that had broken their bond.

Gajeel launched an iron pillar at Hellia, but she simply dodged his attack and made a green aura surround her body. In fact, Hellia manipulated the aura to appear only on all five fingers of her left hand. The entire crowd, including Team Sabertooth was shocked.

"Wind Magic: Reaper's Berserk Frenzy!" The raven-haired girl shouted harshly, as she had her arms spread apart from each other with her hands facing opposite directions.

In the blink of an eye, a large gust of wind blew through the Domus Flau. Some people were almost blown from their seats, and other people felt the air making small cuts on their bodies.

Of course, Hellia concentrated most of the damage towards Natsu and Gajeel. They were sent crashing backwards into the wall while green blasts of wind energy occurred on the battlefield.

"_I don't know why, but that purple-eyed chick gives me a bad feeling." _Gajeel thought, as he stood up.

Natsu also stood up, and he motioned for Gajeel to switch opponents with him. Natsu looked up at Sting, who arrogantly smirked down at him. If he couldn't get Lucy back, he'd have to take down Hellia.

Gajeel unleashed ten spiky iron chains from his palms, and they headed straight for Lucy. However, she simply created a yellow aura on her left hand. Releasing a slow-moving yellow sphere of Lightning Magic from the center of her hand, Lucy smirked.

While Natsu tried to strike Hellia with his flame-covered fists, as she dodged them with the slightest movements, Gajeel looked confused at Lucy's sluggish attack.

He began running towards her with strength sent to his fists, but he began to be surrounded by a yellow aura! Gajeel tried moving forward, but something was pulling him backward towards one of the giant statues that overlooked the Domus Flau.

Gajeel tried to move, but he was stuck to the statue. The crowd was stunned, the other teams looked amazed, and even Lucy was surprised.

"_Static Magnet seemed like an attack move, but why did it just stick Gajeel to that statue?" _The stellar mage thought curiously, as this was a new spell. It seems that Lucy had to learn that not all spells are used for attacks.

Meanwhile, Natsu couldn't land a single attack on Hellia. She kept dodging, but finally attacked him with her right hand when it became consumed by a purple aura. She punched Natsu in his stomach with her right hand, and the purple aura started to spiral around her fist.

She felt more power emanating from her right hand, ad the force of her punch sent Natsu slamming against the wall. When he made contact with the wall, a purple explosion of Darkness Magic transpired immediately.

Hellia remembered how Lucy would cry when she talked about Natsu cheating on her with Lisanna, and having flashbacks of Lucy getting angry or crying caused purple flames to flare up in her amethyst purple eyes.

She was extremely angry with Natsu, and the fire dragon slayer struggled to stand up after taking the full force of Hellia's attacks. She looked prepared to finish him off, and everyone could sense the tension weighing down on him or her.

"You're the one who made Lucy cry, Natsu Dragneel. You called her weak, cheated on her, and tried attacking her for a crime she didn't commit? Well, this is the end for you." Hellia told him coldly, as the purple aura surrounded her body.

Getting a glimpse of the purple fierce fire in Hellia's eyes, Natsu began to back away a little bit. He wasn't normally scared, but something about Hellia caused him to feel like he could envision his death.

"All right! You know what, Lucy? I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry for cheating on you with Lisanna! I'm sorry for calling you weak to the team! Go ahead and call me whatever you want! I'll even admit defeat, as long as you and your friend spare mine and Gajeel's lives!" Natsu exclaimed, as he finally realized why Lucy hated him.

He had finally realized that cheating on Lucy was very wrong, and he forfeited the match. After all, what had Lucy done to deserve a beating? If he were to brutally beat her, Natsu felt like he'd be no better than when Minerva hurt Lucy.

Hellia and Lucy were surprised, but they still sternly glared at Natsu. Hellia used her Dream Magic to make Gajeel appear beside Natsu, and she folded her arms in a strict manner.

"Listen, Natsu. You listen too, Gajeel. I'll accept your withdrawal, but I won't let you run away next time. Lucy, let's go." Hellia said calmly, as she walked away with her lover.

Afterwards, the current results were displayed on the Lacrima Vision screens.

1st- Sabertooth (76 points)

2nd- Fairy Tail (56 points, since the lower score of the two Fairy Tail teams was chosen)

3rd- Mermaid Heel (27 points)

4th- Blue Pegasus (24 points)

5th- Lamia Scale (17 points)

6th- Quatro Puppy (8 points)

* * *

**Later that same day…**

Lucy and Hellia went to a hot dog stand, the heavenly aroma traveling to their nostrils while their stomachs growled.

As Hellia paid for the twenty hot dogs that she received on a large plate, Lucy sat down on a nearby park bench and smiled happily at the fact Natsu had finally apologized.

If he hadn't, Lucy would've told Hellia to be merciful with her attacks. Knowing that tomorrow was the final day of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy felt confident that Sabertooth could win. Also, if someone killed Hellia, Lucy would definitely take her anger out on all of her opponents.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Lucy smiled at the sight of Hellia sitting next to her with a large plate of hot dogs symbolizing their victory. As the girls ate them one at a time, they couldn't help but think of the other as the half that they were missing.

Hellia was evil sometimes, and she would always push Lucy to do her best at everything. At the same time, Lucy taught Hellia about things like mercy and love. She had obviously mastered that when she avenged Lucy's temporary death.

"Hey, Lucy. You're like my angelic bride." Hellia said while blushing a little, as she touched Lucy's hand.

"That's so sweet, my devious lover." Lucy responded happily, as she planted a soft kiss on Hellia's lips.

The raven-haired doppelganger kissed back, putting her arms around Lucy's waist. Their bond, as they thought, would be tested on the final day. Even though their opponents may be tough, Lucy and Hellia felt like their love could finally turn into a blooming flower garden of teamwork.


	18. Love Leads To Excellent Tactics

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Yes! It's finally the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games! To make things more interesting, I've changed the point system and be prepared to see some great battles. Also, Lucy and Hellia will finally have a chance to show off their bond of love at the end of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The final day of the Grand Magic Games had finally arrived, and Team Sabertooth knew from last year that this event was also a battle royale. They also knew that they couldn't take any chance of losing, prompting Minerva to glare at Lucy. The stellar mage hadn't shown off much of her skills, and she looked a little bit worried.

"Hey, everything will be fine. Trust me, Lucy. Let's just say that I've got a few strategies." Hellia explained with a smile on her face while she sat next to Lucy in the coffee shop.

Lucy still lacked some confidence in her abilities, and she shuddered at the thought of having to fight people like Erza and Kagura. Erza's Nakagami Armor would allow her to kill Lucy while Kagura's new Archenemy could easily decapitate her.

Looking down disappointingly at her cup of hot chocolate, Lucy let out a sigh of doubt. She had caused Fairy Tail to lose last year, and she certainly didn't want to let down her new friends. Everyone noticed that Lucy's brown eyes were clouded with worry, and Hellia needed to say something.

However, before she could, Hellia's amethyst purple eyes took a glance at the clock in the coffee shop. The current time was 9:00 in the morning, and the final event of the Grand Magic Games of X792 was going to begin in 10 minutes.

Taking their macchiatos and cappuccinos with them, Lucy and the other members of Team Sabertooth ran out of the coffee shop quickly to reach the Domus Flau.

* * *

**At the Grand Magic Games…**

"All right, everyone! Welcome to the final day of the Grand Magic Games! Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are tied for first place, but who will get the ultimate victory? Can the other teams shake up the rankings? Let's find out!" Chapati announced with an excited facial expression, hearing the crowd's loud cheers, as he proceeded to explain the event.

All of the teams stood in six different locations of Crocus, and Chapati had explained that the blooming capital of Fiore would be the entire battlefield. For safety reasons, many of the spectators had been told to stand in the booths where the teams normally gathered.

Since Minerva was now the guild master of Sabertooth her face had revealed that she felt some envy towards Hellia for taking her place in this event. Then again, Hellia might not mess around with Erza like Minerva did.

While she knew that her demonic rival could easily overwhelm the other participants, Minerva had her doubts about the merciful and compassionate Lucy. From what she observed in the coffee shop, Lucy wasn't feeling comfortable about having to fight strong mages.

"I almost forgot one thing! Between the five members of each team, one person must be the leader. If the leader gets killed or is deemed unable to continue, the attacker will receive 10 points for their team. The other members are worth 5 points, so it could be possible for a team to earn 150 points." Chapati explained while grinning in anticipation.

Then, the Grand Magic Game began with the sound of a metal gong being struck. Due to Hellia being a mysterious opponent, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu knew that it would be difficult to have a strategy for defeating her.

The members of Team Sabertooth split up into five different directions, and Lucy seemed somewhat worried to be away from Hellia. Could she really win against many people without the slightest interference from her doppelganger?

Regaining her composure for a few minutes, Lucy walked down a road and encountered Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus. Before either of the girls could trade blows, Erza almost hit Lucy from behind with her sword.

"Hello, Lucy. Sorry if I get brutal, but I'll have to eliminate the weak blondes first." Erza said coldly with a glare on her face at the fact that she could finally fight Lucy as an enemy.

At that moment, Lucy tilted her head down and clenched her fists at the fact that Erza had just called her a weak blonde. Knowing how Hellia would kick someone's ass for pissing her off, Lucy decided to show no mercy towards her opponents. Much to Erza and Jenny's shock, a small smirk appeared on the stellar mage's face.

"Set! Lightning Cannon!" Lucy shouted confidently while a yellow aura of Lightning Magic surrounded her left hand, as she pointed at Jenny with her index and middle fingers. Lucy unleashed a huge concentrated beam of lightning from those two fingers, and its power was enough to knock out Jenny!

When the smoke cleared, Erza noticed that Jenny laid unconscious in a crater with some electricity still shocking her body. Turning her attention to Lucy, Erza looked amazed to see her disappear in a golden bolt of lightning.

"_Seriously, what the heck has Hellia been teaching Lucy? Even a lightning attack from Laxus wouldn't have that much speed or precision. Normally, lightning's loose." _Erza thought, looking appalled.

In an instant, Lucy appeared behind Erza and tried to punch her with her left fist. However, Erza immediately dodged the attack and stabbed Lucy in the chest with her Fairy Piercing Sword! Gently pulling the sword out of Lucy's chest, thinking she had struck her heart, Erza then watched Lucy fall to the ground.

However, suddenly, Lucy's body exploded into a large burst of lightning! Several buildings were obliterated, and Erza dodged the falling debris. What had just happened? Erza knew from past experience that Lucy couldn't balance two spells, especially not ones that occurred subsequently.

Taking her mind off of the surprising Lightning Clone spell, Erza looked for other opponents to defeat.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In another part of the city, Sting had sneakily used White Dragon's Roar to take out all five members of Team Quatro Puppy to earn 30 points for Team Sabertooth. He stood over an unconscious Bacchus, who seemed to be the leader in this event.

Sting wondered how the others were doing, since he had seen the electric blast, but then he hastily turned his attention to two people who were standing behind him. They were Toby and Yuka from Lamia Scale, and both guys grinned arrogantly at the white dragon slayer.

As they slowly walked towards him, smirking with every step they took, Toby and Yuka suddenly screamed at the sight of Lucy emerging from underground with an orange aura surrounding her fists. Delivering punches that felt hard as the densest rocks in the world to the males' faces, Lucy knocked them out and gained ten more points for Team Sabertooth.

"Not bad, Blondie. Have you seen Hellia's attacks yet?" Sting wondered curiously, thinking that it wasn't Hellia's style to not be flashy.

"No, and you're blond too! Hellia's not a complete idiot, you know. She's smart enough to keep her attacks quiet and gain points at the same time." Lucy replied with no doubt in her brown eyes of confidence, as she ran off to find other opponents.

Speaking of Hellia, the raven-haired doppelganger stood on a wooden bridge across from Risley, Milliana, Arania, and Beth of Team Mermaid Heel. Kagura had apparently been searching for Erza, much to Hellia's disappointment.

The four girls who opposed Hellia were getting ready to attack, but they suddenly felt immobilized by something. Hellia grinned arrogantly, as she had manipulated the shadows of her opponents to transform into black holes. None of them could break free from this spell, and all four girls sunk down into the darkness of their shadows.

"Shadow Magic: Dark Implosion!" Hellia yelled fiercely while closing both of her fists. An explosion was heard immediately, as everyone sensed the dark energy, but no one could see any explosions filling the skies over the city of Crocus.

With 20 more points added to Team Sabertooth's overall score, Hellia's amethyst purple eyes looked calm and she simply decided to search for the next person to take down while a black aura had engulfed her closed fists.

By this point, the audience's cheers for Sabertooth had grown exponentially. They currently had gained 65 of the 150 points that were possible to obtain, not to mention that they were also in the overall lead.

However, that being said, the outcome of another team gaining the remaining 85 points was also taken into consideration. From Fairy Tail's booth in the Domus Flau, Makarov seemed somewhat frustrated at his team's current position.

"Even if its Laxus, someone from Fairy Tail should beat Lucy already! I must say, it's quite strange to see her and that lookalike showing great mastery over those various types of magic." He told Mavis in a stern tone, thinking that even Erza might have trouble with Lucy.

"Well, they're actually using the ancient auras of Lucy Hellia. I've heard of their tremendous power, but this is the first year that I've seen them." Mavis replied with a cheerful look on her face, as Lucy Hellia didn't seem totally malicious.

Makarov's eyes widened in shock, as Mavis had mentioned Lucy Hellia, wondering if it was not a coincidence that the raven-haired doppelganger shared her name with a demon that existed in the X100s. Overhearing their conversation, Wendy decided to ask a question.

"Ancient auras? Are those high-level spells? I mean, I've seen both Lucy and Hellia fight before. They don't seem to use up much magical power, so are they holding back?" Wendy asked curiously while secretly hoping that Lucy could win against Erza.

"Not necessarily, my child. History claims that Lucy Hellia had the power to make the weakest spell become an ultimate attack that even a Wizard Saint could not rival. On top of that, every fellow Wizard can train and become stronger. Aside from that, it may just be a coincidence that someone with her name has shown up this year." Makarov explained, keeping his narrowed eyes on Lucy and her doppelganger.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Erza and Kagura, even though they were now a pair of lovers, had decided to fight seriously to see which one of them was stronger. They had also made a deal that the winner of this fight would get to have their way with the loser.

Unsheathing her Archenemy, Kagura fiercely pointed it at Erza while glaring at her. Erza returned the glare, and immediately requipped to her Flight Armor. However, before either female could start the fight, they mutually shared a thought that was stuck in their minds.

Remembering how Minerva fought with dirty tactics in last year's battle, could Hellia possibly show up and make a mirror image of Minerva's underhanded ways?

"Hey, Kagura. You know, Hellia told me that she managed to take down Minerva with a few ultimate moves. For now, we should join forces and take down Hellia. She makes Lucy happy, but that girl gives off a very dark feeling." Erza informed her friend, as they cautiously sensed the energy around them while waiting for Hellia to strike.

"She better not take me lightly while she can still breathe. If she's going to attack like Minerva, I'll forfeit our battle to you." Kagura replied in a cold tone, as she closed her eyes and concentrated quietly to sense Hellia's presence.

Erza, though stunned by Kagura's plan to forfeit and attack anyway, accepted the 10 points from Kagura. Mermaid Heel was removed from the roster, but Kagura was willing to make that sacrifice to help Erza defeat Hellia.

* * *

**Concurrently…**

Lucy stood on one of the high points in Crocus, overlooking the paved sidewalks, and her brown eyes caught glimpses of every single one of her opponents. With a red aura surrounding nine of her ten fingers, the stellar mage smiled optimistically about something.

Remembering that Hellia had first taught her Fire Magic, Lucy decided to use this brand-new spell as a thank-you present to her lover for their fantastic teamwork in this event. Stretching her arms high above her head, Lucy released a red beam of energy into the air.

As the other competitors were about start and end their fights, giant masses of fire quickly came down the sky and they were shaped like arrows! They oddly struck only the four remaining members of Blue Pegasus, and the last three members on Team Lamia Scale were alerted to Lucy's location.

However, before they could even think of approaching her, Hellia appeared in front of Jura, Lyon, and Chelia.

"So you're the famous Hellia that everyone's been talking about. Well, it will be my pleasure to defeat the seeming invincible Lucy Hellia and break your winning streak." Lyon said with an arrogant smirk on his face, as he stepped towards her.

While Jura also looked eager to battle Hellia, Chelia looked nervous when she locked eyes with her opponent. Combined with the unusual color of amethyst purple, the fierce look in Hellia's eyes made Chelia foresee her possible death at the raven-haired girl's hands.

"Your eyes are unclouded by uncertainty, Hellia-chan. This fight will test which conviction to win is stronger." Jura said with a serious look on his face, as he made Iron Rock Fists emerge from underground to strike her.

Lyon also made eagles out of ice to head straight towards the demonic girl, but Hellia made the air turn into two green swords that resembled Kagura's Archenemy. When Hellia did a 360-degree spin, the winds from her swords immediately conjured up green blasts of Wind Magic around her.

Combined with Hell Speed, at the moment, Hellia was quickly slashing at the Lamia Scale trio at extremely high speeds and they couldn't even have one second to attack.

"Wind Magic: The Malicious Camellia." Hellia said coldly, at the sight of her opponents falling to the ground unconscious. This was one of her best short-range spells that she used in X134, and many of her enemies had even told others that this move was Hellia's specialty.

Struggling to stand up, Lyon told himself that he wouldn't lose to Hellia. Otherwise, Juvia would never want to go out with him. He certainly didn't want to hear Gray boasting about miraculously defeating Lucy's doppelganger and he harshly stared at Hellia.

Then, to help her best friend and lover end this, Lucy appeared by Hellia's side and they held hands in a similar manner to a Unison Raid. As a black aura engulfed Hellia's body, a white aura surrounded Lucy's body. Black and white wings respectively appeared from the auras, too.

"Angelic and Death Magic Combo: Heavenly Hellish Love!" Lucy and Hellia exclaimed simultaneously, as they smiled happily to finally unleash the combined power of their love.

Currents of black and white winds gathered high above the city of Crocus, and black and white feathers were mixed in with the large air currents. Faster than Hellia's Hell Speed, the attack came down upon Lyon and it resulted in an explosion of white Angelic Magic that immediately turned black like Death Magic.

When the smoke cleared, Lyon and his teammates were lying in a large crater with rubble from the destroyed buildings. The other competitors, the judges, and the audience had dropped their jaws at the power of that last spell. Everything was silent for a while, until Wendy broke the silence by clapping for her friends.

"All right! This event is over!" Chapati announced excitedly, as he saw the large blasts and gasped in awe at the 45 points that Lucy and Hellia just gained for Team Sabertooth. Knowing that Fairy Tail was incapable of getting first place, even if they had defeated all five members of Sabertooth, Chapati could only exclaim that Sabertooth had won the Grand Magic Games of X792!

The crowd cheered loudly, the roars and bellows of happiness echoing through the stadium, as Hellia used her Dream Magic to restore Crocus and her fellow competitors to their respective states of being undamaged.

Lucy cheered happily, and the Lacrima Vision screens were only on her location while she and Hellia shared an amazing kiss of victory. Sting, Rogue, and Rufus went into the Domus Flau to receive the trophy from Yajima, and Minerva finally had a smile on her face that wasn't malicious or sadistic.

Hellia used Death Warp to teleport herself and Lucy into the Domus Flau to join their teammates, and they all stood in the center of the arena. Sabertooth had won again this year, and Fairy Tail got second place. The cheers didn't stop for a while, and Hellia seductively smiled at Lucy.

"How do you want to celebrate this day, sweetie?" Hellia asked while kissing Lucy on the cheeks.

"First, let's go out to eat. Then, it can just be the two of us. I love you, Hellia. That last spell of ours just proved how much happiness we have together." Lucy replied while smiling and hugging Hellia tightly.

This was one day that no one would ever forget, and both of the girls knew that they would have a wonderful night that they wouldn't forget.


	19. 5th Night's Conflicts and Chemistry

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Even though the Grand Magic Games ended, Lucy and Hellia shall have their night to celebrate.**

* * *

With another giant gold trophy to symbolize victory for their guild, and 30,000,000 jewels as an added bonus, Team Sabertooth had decided to celebrate at an elegant and fancy restaurant in Crocus.

Upon entering the restaurant, Lucy gasped in awe at the lavish red curtains adorning the black walls while they covered parts of the windows. The lavender carpet was wide enough to cover every square foot of the restaurant, and the round tables were covered in white tablecloths with golden silverware placed properly around each of the golden plates.

"Wow, this is classy like Sabertooth! I'm glad that we're celebrating this night with a feast!" Lucy exclaimed happily to her friends with a smile on her face, as they were waiting for someone to have them seated at a table.

"I must admit, Miss Lucy, I was certainly not expecting you and Miss Hellia to execute such strategic attacks. Even my Memory-Make Magic could not allow me to process those powerful attacks." Rufus admitted with a smile on his face, still in awe at the females giving Sabertooth the victory.

"What can I say? It's not every day that you have an arsenal of spells on your hands. I would've gladly used all of the spells, if I had to, but I'm still not the type of person who shows off." Hellia replied calmly with her arms folded, as her purple eyes were directed at Sting.

"I could've fought Natsu, but you just had to take down Jura's team with that weird sword dance, Hellia. You must've really wanted that advantage." Sting said in a stern tone, as he felt somewhat miffed.

Rogue said nothing, and he only stared emotionlessly at the sight of Minerva hugging Lucy and Hellia for winning against Fairy Tail. Erza hadn't been defeated, but who cared at the moment? Sabertooth was the number one guild in Fiore again, and Fairy Tail was second best.

As the waiter was coming to direct the group to a table, the members of the current Team Fairy Tail walked in. Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia walked into the restaurant, prompting both teams to gasp at the sight of the other.

"Why are those smug Sabertooth bastards here?" Natsu asked, as he angrily looked at Sting.

"In case you haven't looked at your surroundings, we're here to get something to eat." Sting replied arrogantly, as a little smirk formed on his face.

"Are you trying to say I'm blind?" Natsu asked fiercely, really wanting to take a swing at the white dragon slayer.

"Must you guys really fight in a restaurant? There's a pretty obvious solution here, boys. Why don't we all just eat together, and try not to kill each other?" Hellia asked in a harsh tone, as she had creating her wind swords out of air to warn Sting and Natsu of her threat.

Everyone else, except Lucy and Rogue, looked at Hellia like she was crazy. Minerva and Erza wanted to immediately oppose Hellia's idea, but the demonic female gave off a dark aura that said '_I've defeated both of you easily, and I was holding back both times. Start anything, and I'll use my full strength.'_

The waiter, wanting to see a possibly inevitable but great fight, brought both of the groups over to a large open table. There was so much tension in the air, and even the waiter shook a little bit while taking everyone's orders.

Everyone waited in silence for a few minutes, and even Minerva didn't like the fact that she had to eat with the fairies. On her list of people that she didn't like, Hellia had the top spot. Lucy was second, and Erza was third. To get on Hellia's good side, if that was possible because of their conflict, Minerva asked a weird question.

"Hey, Hellia. All those spells of yours… How did you learn them so quickly? I mean, it's fascinating that you balance so many types of Magic. What's your secret?" Minerva asked with a smile on her face, as she sat in between Hellia and Lucy.

Everyone raised eyebrows at her question, and Hellia could only curiously look over at Lucy for an answer. Knowing how Minerva hated Hellia for being with Lucy, the girls couldn't possibly give explanations on the black book. After all, the sadistic witch would certainly burn it.

"Hey, Minerva. Let me ask you a question. Why the hell should I tell you anything, knowing of your underhanded ways?" Hellia shot back with a smirk on her face, causing everyone to gasp at her response to her guild master.

Laxus whistled lowly at Hellia's ability to combine knowledge with her fierce attitude. Even Erza didn't talk like that to anyone, and Natsu and Gray could only look happy at Hellia for being rude to Minerva. Hearing that response made Minerva resist every urge to hug Hellia and strangle her at the same time.

"You know, back when I killed Lucy, I let you win against me. Don't be so full of yourself, bitch." Minerva hissed, as she knew that Hellia certainly clashed with her.

"This coming from the snake that talks about kings and pawns, yet you're frightened of my level of power. Minerva, I sensed your fear and desperation when we fought. Well, no wonder you lost that fight. Arrogant prey lets down its guard too often in the presence of its predator." Hellia explained while the black aura appeared on her left hand, the same aura that reminded Minerva of the ass kicking she had received.

As the Fairy Tail mages overheard this, they realized that those blasts they had seen back then were from Hellia's battle with Minerva. Seeing Minerva tremble a little bit at the sight of the black aura told everyone who was clearly the winner of that fight.

"Wow, Hellia! You're awesome! You really surpassed Minerva and Erza for the title of being really tough and scary!" Natsu exclaimed while he smiled at the sight of Hellia making Minerva shudder in fear.

"What did you say?" Erza growled with a glare on her face.

"Nothing, Erza!" Natsu quickly replied, as he was scared of her once again.

Then, the waiter arrived with three large plates of cheeseburgers and soda for everyone. The heavenly aroma had reached everyone's nostrils, and they quickly started eating and drinking. In fact, Hellia had to use her Dream Magic to replenish the cheeseburgers because Natsu and Sting had eaten most of them.

Lucy giggled a little bit at how the tension had been lifted at the sight of all the cheeseburgers, and she had also gotten a chance to eat some of them. A great victory, and an interesting dinner? What more could this night bring for the stellar mage and her doppelganger?

When no one could eat or drink any more, the two teams agreed to split the bill evenly. However, since Minerva was disgusted at the idea of spending the money from Sabertooth's victory, Hellia used her Dream Magic to multiply some of the jewels to equal the bill.

Seeing no other reason to stay in the restaurant, the teams went their separate ways to the respective hotels where they were staying. Minerva had left a little while earlier before everyone else did, but Lucy and Hellia saw no need to worry. After all, what could she possibly do?

* * *

**Later that night…**

Lucy went from her upstairs hotel room that she shared with Hellia, and she walked into the bathroom to prepare a warm shower for herself and her passionate lover. Hellia was downstairs at the hotel's vending machines, putting in quarters to get her midnight snacks.

The stellar mage removed the pink towel from her body, unaware that Minerva had teleported into the bedroom directly behind her. She tried holding back an excited facial expression, the sight of Lucy's smooth back and ass in front of her.

Minerva had lost Lucy as her love once before, but she didn't really care about wanting the stellar mage to love her right now. Minerva was angry that Hellia had shot back at her when they were in the restaurant. Ever since the day she got beaten badly, Minerva was seething with a desire of revenge inside.

"Minerva, you should knock first!" Lucy exclaimed while startled at Minerva's appearance in her bedroom. Surely, she had some reason for being here. After all, Minerva was a sneaky sadistic snake in women's clothing.

"Oh, Lucy. I simply came here to congratulate you on helping Hellia win the Grand Magic Games for Sabertooth. After all, you've proven yourself to be much more useful than I thought you could be." Minerva explained with a fake smile on her face, as she giggled a little bit.

"Thank you, Minerva. I'm glad that we won." Lucy replied while smiling, and cautiously remembering how Hellia didn't trust Minerva. Lucy was ready to attack, if necessary.

Minerva simply walked away after that, leaving Lucy to take a shower in peace. As she turned the bathtub's faucet for hot water to run down from the pipe, Lucy noticed her pink bottle of body wash on the sink's counter. Apparently, it was only to be used by couples. In other words, Lucy couldn't shower alone.

She closed the shower door, and sighed happily at the sight of the hot water plunging down on to her face from the showerhead. Lucy felt the beads of precipitation latch on to her skin, and she could only sigh happily while beginning to wash herself with her body wash and a pink washcloth.

The steam had opened up her pores, and Hellia formed form the black smoke. She had seen Minerva in the room, and immediately realized that she had attempted to switch Lucy's normal honey-scented shampoo with a bottle of disgusting mud. The bottles did look identical, but Hellia knew of Minerva's ability to teleport objects and switch them up.

"Well, that's taken care of." Hellia said with a smirk on her face, as she used her Death Warp ability on Minerva's bottle of mud, and started washing Lucy's back. She smiled happily at the sight of some dirt falling from her lover's back, prompting Hellia to give Lucy's ass cheeks a few kisses.

"Hellia, this feels more wonderful than when you first did it. Do whatever you want tonight, my love." Lucy said while she blushed, and turned around to face the girl that she loved the most. The water felt wonderful against her skin, and Lucy held Hellia's hands while gazing into her eyes.

As the temperature heightened, steam began to fog up the bathroom's glass door. Hellia knew that Lucy liked it when they were sharing their love, wet or dry, and she gently pressed her lips against Lucy's while letting the honey-scented shampoo pour down on them like a waterfall.

Lucy returned the kiss, feeling her love for Hellia increase, and she proceeded to give the raven-haired girl some soft kisses on her breasts. Hellia moaned a little bit, allowing Lucy's tongue to lick her nipples in such a sultry manner that made Hellia wrap her arms around Lucy's waist.

"Ahhhh… I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. You're the only woman I could ever love in any lifetime." Hellia said with pleasure in her voice, as she seductively let her hands travel to Lucy's frontal area to know how her lover felt when she wasn't sexually moist or wet.

Gently letting her fingers creep around Lucy's vaginal area, Hellia smiled at the sounds of Lucy's slight moans from Hellia's sharp nails touching certain spots. Turning off the water with her left hand, Lucy let Hellia carry her in a bridal-style fashion to their bedroom.

After she calmly placed Lucy on the bed, Hellia smiled while Lucy gave her an amative look that was telling the doppelganger that Lucy belonged to her tonight. The two girls blushed at each other, and Hellia pounced on to her lover.

Taking Lucy's left nipple into her mouth, Hellia started sucking softly in a slow and steady motion to make her partner feel really comfortable. Lucy wanted to put her hands on Hellia, but her soft moans had told her brain to just enjoy the moment.

"You know, Lucy, sex takes two to work. We're both naked, so you can touch me anywhere you please." Hellia reminded her, as drips of hot water from her body fell down on to Lucy. Hellia secretly used her Fire Magic to not let the water cool down right away, so the pleasure kept on coming.

Lucy's feelings of love began to bloom like spring flowers, and she let her tongue explore Hellia's mouth in a slow and sweet manner. She licked up every sweet amount of saliva that her tongue encountered, and the stellar mage's hands softly rubbed Hellia's ass with feelings of happiness.

Hellia went to the right side of the bed, as Lucy was on the left, and she caressed her lover's back with such easiness that it made Lucy's body melt in feelings of bliss. Lucy turned on her side, facing Hellia, and let her index and middle finger make their way into her lover's opening.

"Ohhhhhh… Lucy, you're getting good.." Hellia whispered, as she felt a little bit of pain when Lucy decided to let her fingers go a little deeper. Clearly, both girls wanted to enjoy the victorious day with a pleasurable night.

Hellia felt a warm surge of affection flow through her body, and she had the instinct to spread her legs now. As moisture built between them, Lucy got on top of Hellia and took out her fingers from the doppelganger's sacred area. She smiled, as Hellia opened her mouth to taste her own juices.

"I'm so evil, yet I taste so sweet. This is great, Lucy." Hellia said while licking Lucy's fingers with a sly smirk on her face.

When Lucy was caught off guard a little bit, Hellia's tongue sneaked its way into Lucy's vagina to see if the stellar mage was wet. Indeed, she was. Hellia tasted a sweet pond of Lucy's juices, licking up every drop that symbolized how much love was in their relationship.

"Ahhhhh… Hellia, you make me feel so happy." Lucy managed to utter, in between moans, as her lips were only a few centimeters away from Hellia's. After Hellia removed her tongue from Lucy's vagina, both girls let out soft breaths of satisfaction.

Lucy felt exhausted from the Grand Magic Game, the burgers, the wonderful shower, and she used her last amounts of strength to give Hellia's right breast a soft kiss just above her nipple. Their feelings of love had flowed in harmony like a romantic song, and both girls climaxed together.

Hellia and Lucy were now bathed in each other's juices, and Lucy rolled on to the left side of the bed while she was sweating and panting heavily. She was facing Hellia, who gently cupped Lucy's face into her hands, and the girls shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

Lucy knew that her romance with Hellia was definitely better than the one she had with Natsu, and she blushed again while falling asleep in the arms of her lover.

Hellia still had on her red lipstick, and she planted a kiss on Lucy's forehead. At the same time, Lucy was having a wonderful dream and she unconsciously kissed Hellia's forehead as well. With the mark of pink lipstick left on her forehead, Hellia smiled down at the girl who shared their amazing romance.

Feeling happiness from this wonderful day, Hellia drifted off into a sweet dream while putting a blanket over herself and Lucy. The two girls slept peacefully, blushing and moaning somewhat, as if their dreams were intertwined in harmony.

They were in such a deep sleep that they didn't notice the small Lacrima Vision camera that Mirajane had with her when she secretly watched them from the treetops. Apparently, Sting had accidentally told her about how him and Lector walked in on Lucy and Hellia in a hot moment.

* * *

**At the treetops, outside the window…**

Cana's jaw dropped when she saw the footage from the Lacrima Vision camera, as she had been watching it with Mira the entire time. Cana had never expected Lucy to love a woman, let alone get really hot with Hellia.

"Sting was right, Cana! Lucy and Hellia aren't just good with their teamwork! They're sweet lovers, too! This footage will prove it!" Mira whispered happily, holding back a squeal of delight.

"Fine, Mira. I can finally say that you weren't lying about Lucy's love." Cana responded nicely with a calm facial expression.

Before Mira could reply, a black sphere of Death Magic surrounded the camera and it was ultimately obliterated. Hellia was still asleep, but she was fighting monsters in her dream. Though she was seemingly caught up in the dream, Hellia slyly smirked while her ears were certainly awake.


	20. Twisted End, Lovely Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Even though Lucy and Hellia had a romantic celebration in the last chapter, that wasn't the end of their love story. This is the last main chapter, and I hope you enjoy it along with the previous chapters!**

* * *

With the Grand Magic Games of X792 now a day behind them, and another gold trophy displayed in a glass case, Lucy and Hellia were somewhat amazed to see the large amount of praise that they had been receiving from the other females in the Sabertooth guild.

Even though the other mages hadn't gone to Crocus for the chance to directly see their friends win, they still watched Sabertooth's incessant success on the flat-screen televisions in the guild. Not only the guild members were celebrating, you know.

Due to the victories of Lucy and Hellia, Goldenrod Town had also become a great spot for tourists and new businesses that wanted to use some of the empty space in the town. Of course, Minerva was devious enough to trick the new entrepreneurs into obeying a law that stated half of their jewels from sales must go to her.

Orga had finally returned from a long S-Class job, entering the coffee shop for a well-deserved cappuccino before returning to the guild, to find Sting and Lector standing on a top of a round café table while they boasted about their success.

"Sting-kun is the greatest guy in Sabertooth! He may not be able to do the things that Hellia-chan and Lucy-san can do, but he can still surpass them!" Lector proclaimed arrogantly, as he high-fived Sting. The white dragon slayer smiled back, only to look stern when Orga snickered a little.

"You're not the best, Sting. Did you see Hellia's wide range of attacks? I swear, that girl can probably change black lightning into a fiery blaze if she wants to. Also, remember that demon technique she used on Minerva? Now that's what I call powerful." Orga explained, as he had taken time off from his job to watch his friends compete.

Rogue and Rufus simply sat in the chairs that were around the table, saying nothing while quietly sipping their coffee drinks. Even Frosch agreed with Orga, as it had held Lucy and Hellia in high regards.

A few minutes later, Lucy and Hellia entered the café with the black book and they had wondered if there were any spells that they hadn't learned yet. Seeming curious about their power, Sting walked over to their table while looking cocky.

"Hey, Lucy and Hellia. That's a nice book, but it looks kind of old. Why read when you can enjoy your time in the spotlight?" He asked Lucy while smirking at her flirtatiously and grinning.

Before Lucy could respond to Sting's question, she found herself in Sabertooth's dining hall with Hellia and the black book. Interestingly enough, Hellia didn't exactly like Sting and she preferred Rogue as a friend because he didn't flaunt his power like he ruled the world.

"Hellia, weren't we going to drink coffee?" Lucy asked with a pouting look on her face while feeling thirsty. She really liked having her morning cappuccino, as it made dealing with Minerva much easier.

"We'll get coffee, Lucy. There's no need to worry about getting hyper. I only teleported us here because Sting almost found something important to me." Hellia explained in a serious tone while opening the book, and turning a few pages.

A withered flyer had been folded in half, and Lucy's eyes widened when Hellia unfolded the flyer. Apparently, Juvia of all people had sent out a request for a job that involved someone destroying Lucy and Hellia. Judging by the ink, she had sent out a copy of the same job.

"I really don't want to know who received that other copy, Hellia. Is Juvia really this crazy about loving Gray and wanting revenge on you?" Lucy asked curiously, as she looked somewhat worried about who the next opponent would be.

"Lucy, relax. Even if the mighty Laxus Dreyar comes to Goldenrod with the intent to destroy me, he wouldn't really stand a chance. Let's go get that coffee, shall we?" Hellia replied with a smile on her face while gently caressing her lover's cheek.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild…**

Mirajane was working behind the counter at the bar, and she smiled happily while telling everyone how she saw Lucy and Hellia together in bed.

"That girl is good to Lucy in bed, too? I wonder if Lucy likes Hellia to get rough or soft with her." Erza wondered with a curious facial expression, as she had done it with Kagura on the same night. Those two women certainly liked to get rough, but then they would make things soft and sweet when they slept together.

"Mira-nee-chan, that's a little bit creepy to be eavesdropping on Lucy like that!" Lisanna added, as she sat next to Natsu and held his hand in hers. Lisanna and Natsu were still together, and the fire dragon slayer always kissed Lisanna with passion.

"I'd like to see Natsu's reaction to Lucy and Hellia sleeping together. After all, the way she dumped him just proves that he's not a man to face her or Hellia." Elfman said while patting Natsu on the back, and remembering how Lucy harshly dumped him.

"What? I could take on both of them if I wanted to!" Natsu fiercely shouted to Elfman, even though Hellia could kick his ass with only one attack.

By this point, Gajeel, Cana, Levy, Gray, Wendy, and Juvia's ears had perked up and they all decided to join the conversation. Natsu was a confident person, but taking on Hellia or Lucy would be like throwing his life away.

"Salamander, I didn't even expect Bunny-girl to be in a guild like Sabertooth! On top of that, I'm impressed by her power. It's not that bad." Gajeel said with a faint smirk on his face.

Even Gray knew that Natsu couldn't take down Hellia in this lifetime. After all, he had to stay by Juvia's bedside for two weeks because she occasionally would wake up and fall back into nightmares about Hellia causing her inevitable death.

However, Juvia had a smirk on her face about something. It was almost like she had a plan to take down Hellia, but would it work?

"By the way, Juvia, someone sent this flyer for you." Mirajane told the Rain Woman with a cheerful facial expression while unfolding it for her and putting it on the table.

From what she saw, Juvia looked very shocked about the flyer. When Gray looked at it, he noticed a response on the back and the penmanship matched the handwriting of Lyon Vastia.

"_Sorry, my sweet Juvia. I cannot accept your request to take down someone like Lucy Hellia because that would be a very suicidal job. However, I'd be happy if you were to accompany me. Love, Lyon." _Gray read in an irritated tone, as he tore up the flyer.

"Gray-sama.." Juvia said nicely, as the pieces of paper fell on to the table.

"Sorry about that, Juvia." Gray replied while putting the paper in the trash, and looking concerned about her.

"Why be sorry? Gray-sama, you read that whole thing to Juvia and tore it up to show how much more you care about her!" The Rain Woman responded happily, as large imaginary hearts replaced her eyes.

Mirajane giggled at the sight of Gray looking utterly shocked at what Juvia had just said, and she turned her attention to Wendy. The young sky dragon slayer was happy for Lucy's team, even though Fairy Tail came in second place.

Even though Wendy's skills centered on Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, she still had Lucy's keys and she was able to form bonds with Loke, Virgo, Aries, Gemini, and Cancer. Of course, Aquarius was somewhat more difficult to talk with and Taurus was a little too perverted.

* * *

**Back in Goldenrod Town…**

Lucy and Hellia had finally gotten some coffee drinks at the café, and they were happily taking sips from their cups. Taking the time to look up at Hellia, Lucy's face became red with blush. She loved to look at Hellia's black hair, and her amethyst purple eyes certainly made her look desirable.

"Are you wanting me right now, my lovely Lucy?" Hellia asked with a seductive facial expression, putting a finger to Lucy's lips, and gently kissing her cheek.

"Well, you always look beautiful. Hellia, we work well together. We're best friends, we're lovers, and my best skills always come out because of you." Lucy admitted, as she took Hellia's hand in hers. Lucy had always stuck to Hellia's agreement about getting power in exchange for giving her some love, you know.

Feeling their hearts beat with amative and mutual feelings of affection, Lucy and Hellia closed their eyes and leaned in to share a kiss that would seem better than all of the others. As the distance between their lips shortened, the girls were interrupted by the sound of someone slamming their fist down on the table.

"What do you want, you loud crazy bitch?" Hellia asked Minerva with a glare on her face, as the sadistic witch glared at the girls with feelings of envy and anger in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm just here to tell you that I'm still the guild master of Sabertooth! Don't think that you're the most powerful person in Sabertooth, Hellia! One of these days, something really bad will happen to you and I'll be there to never let you live it down!" Minerva hissed with an envious glare on her face, as she and Hellia were locked in what seemed like a long glaring contest.

Meanwhile, Lucy had noticed that Minerva was only wearing a blue bikini that did not hide most of her breasts or her ass. The Goldenrod Beach had been opened, but Minerva only reserved it for herself. She always wanted everything, and the way she raped Yukino was the actual reason why the younger obedient girl was a little glad to have been kicked out last year.

Then, unexpectedly, one of the female Sabertooth mages in the café 'accidentally' ripped off Minerva's bikini top and her bikini bottom as payback for how she treated people sometimes.

Hellia immediately teleported herself, Minerva, and Lucy into the bedroom that Lucy and her doppelganger shared at the Sabertooth guild. Seeing that Minerva had unknowingly spread herself out on the bed, Lucy and Hellia remembered something.

"Hey, Minerva. Remember the day that you killed Lucy? Didn't we make a deal?" Hellia asked while giggling a little bit.

"I remember that! You said that if Minerva lost to you, she'd have to have a threesome where she couldn't have any fun with either of us!" Lucy added, knowing Hellia's devious smirk all too well.

"Oh, god. You're still holding that against me? Well, I don't keep my ends of the bargains! Fuck you, Hellia." Minerva uttered with a menacing scowl on her face, as she secretly still feared Lucy's raven-haired doppelganger.

"You wish you could." Hellia replied with a smirk on her face, as she took off all of her clothes and closed the bedroom door. Lucy also stripped nude, and she put two pairs of magic-nullifying shackles around Minerva's wrists. The other ends of the shackles were chained to the bed.

Lucy and Hellia looked back at each other for a moment, and they got on to the respective left and right sides of the bed with Minerva between them. At this point, she had to wonder if this was their way of revenge.

"Your payback for killing me, Minerva.. Hellia only struck you from the outside. I think you know where we're going with this." Lucy said with a smile on her face, as she began to softly bite Minerva's left nipple.

Hellia licked Minerva's large right breast, and kissed her nipple with sheer elegance, as the sadistic witch started to let out a few moans of pleasure while she started to sweat. Minerva could not let herself be abused by two girls that she despised, and she certainly wouldn't let the other mages in Sabertooth know about this incident.

Turning herself over at the right moment, Minerva made Hellia's lips come into contact with her ass and she turned over again to cup Hellia's face in her hands and pull her into a kiss. While Minerva began to dominate the kiss, Lucy rubbed every part of Minerva's body with sweet honey from a jar that was near the bed.

With her entire body glistening and golden, Minerva could only smile while the light from the honey had temporarily blinded Lucy and Hellia. In fact, Lucy could only keep her lips on Minerva's cheek to know what she was kissing. As the sadistic witch smiled and blushed, she formed a devious plan.

When Hellia and Lucy weren't looking, Minerva slipped out of the handcuffs and had teleported the two girls to a place where they could never see the light of the day. Since Minerva could also alter her body structure (an ability that I gave her), she wanted the girls to be alive and breathing for mercy.

They were now in a place that could be impossible to escape, since Minerva had teleported Lucy and Hellia into her womb that had now been expanded for them. While Lucy was freaked out, Hellia was amazed at the large amount of juices dripping from Minerva's walls.

"What should we do, Hellia? If we don't get out of here quickly, Minerva will never let me get my payback on her for almost killing me!" Lucy shouted while falling down on to the floor, and blushing at how wet Minerva's floor felt.

"Lucy, you're forgetting that we share a special ability. You know what it is, right?" Hellia asked with a smile on her face, as she started licking at Minerva's walls. Lucy remembered Hellia's ability of turning into black smoke, but how could that be useful at the moment?

A red aura engulfed Hellia's hands, and she let her Fire Magic make Minerva's juices start to bubble somewhat. Minerva moaned in pleasure on the outside, and she had wondered what was going on inside of her. Perspiration trickled down Minerva, from every sweat gland in her body to be exact.

"Ohhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Hellia and Lucy, you better not try to overflow me with your juices in there!" Minerva yelled with a fierce look on her face, not knowing that the people in the hallway outside the bedroom had the dirty interpretation.

Hellia also used her Dream Magic to make more of Minerva's juices for herself and Lucy to taste, prompting the stellar mage to help her friend lick them up while they shared a kiss. Minerva's moans grew more erotic, as she could feel Hellia switching to Fire Magic to make things hot inside of her.

Sting and Lector listened outside of the door, wondering what kind of naughty things Hellia was doing to Minerva. Sting had even imagined Hellia shaping some flames into a drill to cause Minerva great discomfort.

"Sting-kun, Minerva should not mess with Hellia-san. She can beat her in anything, including being rough." Lector whispered, thinking that Hellia could give pleasure and kill at the same time.

"Well, Minerva's finally getting a taste of the pain she causes." Sting said, as his face turned red at the sounds of Minerva's perverted screams.

As the perspiration continued to make its way down her body, Minerva's pores opened up from some steam that Hellia had created inside of her. Also, Lucy had let her tongue slurp at the sadistic witch's walls in a slow manner.

"Hellia, can you please just use Death Warp and get us out of here?" Lucy asked while she began to sweat from the heat that Hellia purposely created. Both girls were now let sweat drip down their faces, and Hellia had built up Minerva's juices to the ceiling of her expanded womb.

Lucy sighed happily, as Hellia warped herself and the stellar mage out of Minerva's womb. They did it at the right moment, too, seeing as Minerva immediately had a gigantic orgasm. Her juices came bursting out like water breaking a dam, and they slowly moved down the wall.

"I… did it… Hellia and Lucy are.. finally dead." Minerva said aloud, as she was panting heavily before noticing Sting and his Exceed on the corner of her green eyes.

"Oh, my fucking god!" Sting exclaimed, as he broke into the room with Lector and noticed the two trickling stains of Minerva's juices on the wall matching the silhouettes of Lucy and Hellia. Sting immediately thought that Minerva killed them, and he could only drop his jaw in shock at what he was seeing.

"This isn't what it looks like! I did not turn them into my juices, Sting! Get your damn mind out of the gutter, and think!" Minerva hissed, as she was close to firing energy blasts at him for having such an unclean mind.

Then, Lucy and Hellia came out of the nearby closet while they wore red tank tops and pink skirts to match. Hellia really seemed curious as to why Minerva was in their room naked. Lucy seemed ignorant of what had happened, too.

"You two bitches handcuffed me, and you made me have an orgasm from inside! I felt your hands touching all around in there!" Minerva hissed, as she still winced in pain.

"What are you talking about, and why are you naked on our bed?" Lucy asked while, screaming at the sight of Minerva's juices flowing down the golden wall.

"She must love masturbating." Hellia added, stifling a laugh that she desperately wanted to unleash right now. Hellia and Lucy had been in the hot spring the entire time, but the raven-haired girl used Death Warp to give herself and her lover a change of clothes.

Sting didn't even ask any questions, because this was already complicated enough when he saw Minerva naked on the bed by herself.

"Hellia, you damn whore! I'll make you pay for what you did! You better be careful when you sleep tonight, so don't close your eyes!" Minerva exclaimed angrily while stomping out of the room, and she was extremely pissed off.

"_The spells of the golden aura come in handy. Memory-Make: Afterimages certainly made Minerva think she was being raped by us. If only she had been in the room a few months ago to see us teaching Wendy on what she could do to Chelia." _Hellia thought, as she rolled around on the floor in a gigantic burst of laughter.

Lucy felt a little bit sorry for Minerva, but she put her hands on her stomach while also laughing with her best friend and lover. Hellia's risqué attitude annoyed Lucy sometimes, but the bond that they shared of going through romance, humor, fights, and pain could certainly not be broken. In fact, they were really glad to have found each other on the same day that Lucy had been suffering. As Hellia stood up and used Dream Magic to get the room sparkling clean, she kissed Lucy on the lips with warmth and happiness that almost evened out the darkness in her heart.

* * *

**8 months later…**

Lucy and Hellia stood on a white wedding altar near the fountain, and all of their friends from Fairy Tail and the other guilds had attended the wedding. The Raven Tail team even bought a wedding cake that wasn't poisoned. Lucy had officially forgiven Natsu, and he was the priest at the wedding of the two girls.

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Lucy Hellia as your lawfully wedded wife?" Natsu asked in a calm tone.

"I do, and I always will." Lucy replied with a happy look in her brown eyes, as she looked down at her white wedding dress for a moment. It showed a medium amount of cleavage, but she didn't care. She was happy to finally marry the girl that she loved.

"Do you, Lucy Hellia, take the other Lucy as your wife?" Natsu asked calmly while looking at Hellia's red dress that showed just as much cleavage as Lucy's dress. Hellia could only let her amethyst purple eyes show her desire to be affectionate with her lover.

"Yes, I do." Hellia responded calmly while slowly holding hands with Lucy. They both felt their hearts beat in sync, the joyous love between them growing like the Rainbow Sakura tree behind the white wedding altar.

"Then, kiss each other already!" Natsu yelled happily, as he created small flames on his fingers to burn the fuses on some nearby cannons that were loaded with fireworks.

Lucy and Hellia shared a romantic kiss in the moonlight, smiling and blushing at the sight of the fireworks exploding above the Rainbow Sakura tree. After Lucy put a red, orange, and a yellow leaf in her blonde hair, as nice accessories, Hellia put a green, blue, and a purple leaf in her hair.

The girls could only smile and hug their friends, as they walked down the pink carpet that led all the way up to the entrance of the Sabertooth guild. Minerva had put them in charge, due to all of the mages voting on that decision, and she didn't even want to see the wedding. A jealous woman, wouldn't you agree?

Lucy and Hellia also wore pink wedding rings, and the girls could only think of how wonderful it was for two opposites to attract after their unexpected meeting. They had even mastered more Angelic and Death Magic spells, as they believed that every yin needs a yang to make love.

* * *

**Extra Note: Don't unfollow or stop reading this story just yet, my friends. Due to the large amount of praise and good messages that I received for this story, the next chapter is going to be the the epilogue after Lucy and Hellia's marriage. :)**


	21. SPECIAL: The Curing Cherries and Caring

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: This is a special chapter of the story, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this story! If it hadn't been for your encouragement, I wouldn't have gone back to writing again. Just saying. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hellia woke up to the sunlight shining through the bedroom window, accompanied by the sounds of chirping bluebirds while she peacefully slept next to her wife. Lucy looked like an angel when she slept, her beautiful blonde hair completing the happy smile and red blush that she had on her face. She must've been having a peaceful dream, as she snuggled up against Hellia and put her arms around her waist.

Letting her nostrils take in the scent of vanilla shampoo from Lucy's hair, the raven-haired girl simply moved some hairs out of Lucy's eyes and kissed her on the forehead. However, when Hellia's soft lips made contact with Lucy's head, the stellar mage felt quite warm. Lucy let out a soft cough, and she opened her brown eyes.

"Good morning, and happy one-week anniversary, Hellia." Lucy said softly, coughing lightly while resting her head on Hellia's chest. Lucy felt like she could manage with the cold and slight fever that she was carrying, but Hellia demanded that she stay in bed to rest.

"Hellia, isn't today the start of the festival? If I'm sick, I can't attend! Besides, I want to be able to see Goldenrod's Sunset Sakura at sunset with you! Legends say that wonderful things happen when couples can share the beauty together!" Lucy protested while still feeling sick with the cold, and giving Hellia a cute facial expression in hopes that she would reconsider.

"I'll make it up to you, Lucy. I promise that I'll make this day be the best day ever for you, even if you have to spend it in bed." Hellia explained with a smile on her face, as she put on a red tank top and some blue jeans that hugged her curves and purposely fell a little bit to show off some of her ass.

She had also put a thermometer in Lucy's mouth to get her temperature, and it was currently 103.76 degrees Fahrenheit. Hellia looked concerned about Lucy's health right now, and she knew that something must be done. Hellia opened the door, prompting Lucy to look shocked.

"Hellia, don't go shopping all day for stuff! What will I do while you're gone? What if Minerva comes in here to torture me? Take me to see the Sunset Sakura, please!" Lucy begged, as she coughed and rolled on to her back.

The raven-haired girl gave Lucy kisses on her cheeks, causing the stellar mage to close her eyes and blush while smiling happy, as she immediately chose to obey Hellia's orders. Lucy felt her temperature increase with the warm blush on her face, and she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Smiling at the sight of her sleeping wife, Hellia used her Hell Speed ability to quickly get into Goldenrod to look for something that could cure Lucy's cold. The Sunset Sakura was a tree that had red, orange, and yellow leaves split into three respective sides of the tree. It looked beautiful at sunset, and people would come from anywhere in Fiore to see its beauty.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Goldenrod Town…**

Lyon and Chelia had taken an easy job that involved a client in Magnolia wanting some rare fruit from the Sunset Sakura tree. The best cherries in Fiore came from Sunset Sakura trees, but the fertile soil that was required for them to grow properly could only be found in Goldenrod Town.

Knowing that this was the territory of Sabertooth, mainly Hellia, Lyon found the tree near the elegant fountain and told Chelia to put all the cherries into a brown box with Lamia Scale guild mark on it.

"Why are you making me pick them so fast, Lyon?" Chelia asked while panting, as she tripped with a smile on her face.

"Chelia, we can't risk crossing paths with that she-devil! You don't remember how she annihilated us in the Grand Magic Games? Well, I don't want to be dead before Juvia accepts my love for her." Lyon replied in a calm tone, pulling out a red rose from his jacket and sniffing its heavenly aroma.

Chelia narrowed her blue eyes and looked agitated over Lyon's infatuation with Juvia. Did Lyon only like the Rain Woman to make Gray jealous? Well, Chelia certainly got jealous every single time Lyon even mentioned Juvia's name or said how the water was beautiful and blue like Juvia's hair.

"Lyon, stop loving Juvia so much! If I had the chance right now, I'd take down Juvia easily and show you how much I love you!" Chelia exclaimed in an agitated tone, ready to hit Lyon if he mentioned her love rival's name once more.

Then, the two Lamia Scale mages were interrupted by the sight of Hellia teleporting in front of them and grinning evilly while setting her sights on the unguarded box of cherries.

"Those are for us, Hellia! If you're planning to influence Lyon on loving Juvia, then I'll take you down right now!" Chelia stated bravely, obviously forgetting whom she was mouthing off to. Lyon looked a little bit scared, and the look on his face said _Chelia's in for it now._

Much to the duo's surprise, Hellia went into a burst of laughter at what Chelia had just told her and patted the younger girl on the head nicely while putting some cherries in the pockets of her blue jeans. She had a smirk on her face, and turned her attention to Chelia.

"Ah, beating down Juvia… That was actually a pretty great day, and you know what? I tore through all of her spells like they were nothing!" Hellia exclaimed happily, thinking that Chelia was joking around like an idiot.

Chelia, thinking that Hellia was calling her weak, tried to unleash Sky God's Boreas on the raven-haired female! However, Hellia simply smirked at Chelia while thinking this was her way of being amusing. She simply dodged to the side, and disappeared in a gust of green wind with all of the cherries.

"Damn it, Chelia! You just had to try and piss of the invincible Hellia!" Lyon stated in a frustrated tone, carrying only one cherry in his hand for the client waiting in Magnolia Town.

"I'm sorry, Lyon." Chelia said in a depressed tone with her head tilted down, as she walked away with her teammate.

* * *

**Back in Lucy's room, a few hours later…**

Lucy was sleeping soundly, but coughing once or twice while her fever hadn't even gone down by one degree. She groaned in pain from the heat that was flowing through her body, and she did feel really dizzy. Lucy felt faint and weak, her brown eyes experiencing blurry vision while she also felt chills.

Then, Hellia opened the door with a spoon in a bowl of red mashed cherries for Lucy to eat. Since people had been celebrating about the Sunset Sakura, Hellia had also brought in some junk food and drinks for her and Lucy to share. However, the cure had to come first.

"How will mashed cherries help me get better?" Lucy asked curiously while sniffling and still feeling extremely warm.

"Don't worry, honey. I ran into some new friends today, and I secretly copied their magic." Hellia explained with a smile on her face, as her left hand became consumed by a pink aura of Dream Magic. Gently touching the spoon, Hellia's amethyst purple eyes widened somewhat at the feeling of the spoon getting colder and having the same effect on the mashed cherries.

Scooping up some of the mashed fruit with the golden spoon, Hellia happily stuffed it into Lucy's mouth and watched her lover swallow the food with ease. In an instant, Lucy was feeling better but Hellia kept feeding her to relieve Lucy of her hunger.

Surprisingly, Lucy liked being fed by Hellia. This was the first time that she had ever been fed by Hellia, and Lucy enjoyed the taste of the mashed cherries on her tongue. They were very cold and sweet, almost as if Hellia had combined Lyon's Ice-Make Magic with Chelia's sweetness and healing ability.

The stellar mage could only sigh in happiness, as she felt completely revitalized after finishing that entire bowl of mashed cherries. Hellia look content, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. As their lips connected once again, Hellia purposely licked Lucy's lips to taste those cherries for herself to taste her new creation.

"Wow, remind me to make those for Fiore's cooking competition when they have it." Hellia told Lucy, as the girls giggled a little bit.

"Hellia, you actually went into town to find a cure for me. You know what? I don't need to see the Sunset Sakura tree because the best sight is right here with me." Lucy replied in an amorous tone, placing Hellia's hands near her heart.

Hellia was glad about that for a very good reason. Unknown to everyone else, Hellia had planted the real Sunset Sakura tree on the roof of the Sabertooth guild. No one could make any complaints, since all the girls had decided to make their own garden up there.

As Lucy sat up straight on the bed with her wife, she could only smile at how compassionate Hellia had become since the day that they met. Of course, she was still vicious towards monsters on S-Class jobs.

"Hey, Lucy. Not to sound dumb, but when you got cheated on by Natsu and found the black book…. That was an awesome twist with destiny." Hellia said with a smile on her face while opening a bag of potato chips.

"I guess Natsu can be thanked for that." Lucy responded in an awkward tone, since he had indeed cheated on her with Lisanna.

As the girls shared the large bag of potato chips, Mavis Vermilion watched them from outside their window and quietly giggled to herself.

"It's so wonderful to see two girls in love. They remind me of my love for women back in the day." Mavis said to herself with a cheerful smile on her face, as she watched Lucy and Hellia kiss again while the sun set slowly in the distance to bathe Goldenrod Town and Sabertooth in its wonderful orange glow.


End file.
